If You Are Me I Am You!
by Lu82
Summary: Summary: What happens when Spike and Buffy from ‘Try on my World’ 1 or 2 meet Spike and Buffy from ‘Change of mind, Change of Life’ And ‘From two, to three to four?’?A VERY ALTERNATIVE Season 7: two Spikes, two Buffys and lots of mess!WARNING: You are not
1. Preparations

Hello again! Here's my newest FF

IF YOU ARE ME… I AM YOU!

( Sequel to.. two different mini serials!)

Main Pairings. Spike/ Buffy and.. Spike/Buffy.

Disclaimer: you already know, the evil Joss owns everything!

Thanks to : My great Mari, you're wonderful!

Setting: Hypothetic Season 7, but it goes very AU (To begin with, chronology is slightly different, plus, there's no bloody SITs, I hate them all! ) because due to the fact that to turn upside-down Season 2 with the other FF wasn't enough, I'll mess up with Season 7, too, ihihihi!

Rating: NC 17, but not always.

Summary: What happens when Spike and Buffy from 'Try on my World' (1 or 2) meet Spike and Buffy from 'Change of mind, Change of Life' (And 'From two, to three to four?')?

A VERY ALTERNATIVE Season 7: two Spikes, two Buffys and lots of mess!

WARNING: You are not forced to read the prequels, because you'll find a short summary inside! ;)

So, pleeeaseee, give it a try, it will be kind of fun!

Get ready for the most twisted and tortuous stuff (Sometimes I had headache writing it, I hope you won't have reading it!), because my poor degenerate mind gets worse day after day..

BEFORE READING THE STORY :

(U1) Buffyverse ; (U2) 'The Wish ' Universe

Summary

Try on my World:

Set during 'Life Serial'. Buffy goes to Spike's crypt, they get so drunk that he turns her without even being really aware of what they are doing. At the beginning, Buffy has some trouble to accept her new nature, but finally, between stolen kisses, funny fights and scoobies' reactions.. love wins! (Important: Angel DIDN'T destroy the Gem of Amarra)

Try on my World 2:

Sequel. Dawn meets a new student who is not as innocent as he seems to be…

Angel finds out about Buffy... and he's not happy at all about it! To celebrate Buffy's birthday (it doesn't matter that she is a vamp!), Spike gives her a very special gift, the Gem of Amarra that he has stolen from Angel. Also Riley (who is back for certain reasons, pretending to have a wife) finds about Buffy and he wants some revenge.

After tons of trouble, Xander and Anya finally get married.

In the meantime, Riley looks for Angel's help, but he refuses, so he drugs him with happy pills and while Angel is under their effect, Drusilla shows up, she makes him truly happy… and Angelus is back for real. The two brunette vampires make a truce with Riley. The Soldier wants to beat Spike down, but he also wants to kill him, but Angelus and Dru don't know that.

Drusilla has other plans though: she wants a new family, with Angelus, Spike... and Buffy, too, because she knows how to make her lose her soul. So, Angelus kidnaps Buffy, Riley knocks out Spike and tortures him. In the meantime, the scoobies find out about everything. Once Drusilla finds out about Riley's plans (just after Riley's terrible death!), she helps the scoobies save Spike, but they also save Buffy in time. Buffy decides not to kill Angelus and Drusilla, she asks the Tara and Willow to give him back his soul. About Dru... Buffy finds a way to make her harmless. So, Drusilla gets her family, but not in the way she had planned it.

And Dawn has a crush on a certain guy, a little bit older than her…

Change of mind, Change of life:

Set in the Universe of 'The Wish'. Kinda AU, mostly because Spike's Sire is Angel, there's no 1860's Dru. After talking with Giles, Buffy is looking for the Master... her way. Spike is in town just to add his third Slayer to the list. But when he sees her, he definitely changes his mind, so he knocks her down, keeping her prisoner in his abode, seducing her and making her change her life forever... because she becomes his Dark Queen.

From two, to three, to four!

Sequel to 'Change of mind, Change of life'. Very AU!

After destroying the Council, Buffy and Spike find a way to bring Angelus back, so they set him free from the Master's captivity and make him lose his soul with a special ritual.

Angelus needs a Mate, so he meets the Drusilla of that dimension... and the fanged (dark, but very fluffy, too) family gets reunited!

Chapter 1: Preparations

(U1) SUNNYDALE

"We need more drinks, the floor isn't shining enough, someone still has to wash the windows... no matter if they will stay covered… and maybe I'd better go buy more snacks!" Dawn exclaimed, very uptight, as she walked around the house restlessly, bossing everyone around, not only the poor vampires who were already worn out after all the chores the teenager had made them do, but also Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya who had gently offered to help... and were still cursing themselves for doing that.

It had been a little bit over a year since Drusilla's change, Angel's permanent soul and chipless Spike. It had been a kinda quiet year, without any big worries.

Buffy and Spike patrolled regularly, and they had fun whenever a new demon, stronger than usual, came to town, because that gave them the chance to break the routine.

Xander and Anya's marriage was awesome, save some arguing that was typical between husband and wife, and although she wasn't a Vengeance Demon anymore, she sure knew how to make her husband obey her.

Tara had got what she desired, because Willow didn't use magic anymore, or a at least she did very rarely, a very little spell once in a while, but nothing serious.

Giles couldn't be at Dawn's party, because the Council had called him for a meeting about an imminent trouble.

Something was happening... and it wasn't something good at all.

"Dawn, please, the fridge couldn't be any fuller, and if you need food I'll bring you something from the Double Meat. No, wait, bad idea. After all, you did say 'food'!" Buffy commented.

"And you dared to say that I was a Dictator when I was planning our wedding!" Anya teased her husband as they put the last decorations and some balloons on the walls.

"Sorry, honey, I couldn't imagine what Dawn was capable of!" Xander justified.

"Stop complaining, I'm not so terrifying! I just expect everything to be absolutely perfect! You know, tomorrow is a very important day for me..."

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" a general chorus exclaimed, as the two witches and the married couple went back to their respective homes after finishing their duties.

"Exactly. Tomorrow I'll be seventeen years old, and as it's a tradition for us Summers, that there will be a great party and there will be plenty of people coming..." Dawn struck back, once she was alone with the two blondes.

"But somehow, among all the tons of people you invited, you just care about a certain special someone..." Spike commented with a very knowing smile.

"I know what you are getting at, but you're wrong! I'm over it, it was just a crush that ended after a couple of months!" Dawn defended herself.

"Yeah, sure, and of course you weren't disappointed when you found out that, due to an unexpected mission, it was Cordy who drove you back, instead of him!" Buffy made her notice.

"Exactly. No disappointments. After all, Cordy is a good friend and her company was pleasant.." she kept denying the evidence.

"So, you won't be upset if I tell you that the Council called him, too, and he won't be at your party tomorrow.." Spike informed her.

"What does that mean that he won't be here? It's.. it's unfair. After all, now he works in Angel's agency. He's not a Watcher anymore, so the damn Council should leave him alone!" she protested with a shocked expression and tearful eyes.

"And that's the typical reaction of someone who doesn't care about a person.." Spike chuckled and Dawn knew she had no excuses anymore.

"Anyway, Dawnie, calm down, he was just kidding, your precious Wesley is gonna come here tomorrow, don't worry!" Buffy reassured her.

"Thank God!" her sister exulted at that news. "Anyway, Spike, you are evil!" she accused him, glaring at the bleached blonde.

"Hell, yeah, I am, Nibblet!" he struck back, proudly.

"And you are evil, too, Buffy!" she turned to her sister with the same glare.

"Who? Me? What have I ever done?" the vampiress asked with a very innocent look.

"You always play his game. And that makes you equally evil!" Dawn explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, you know, during my short holiday in LA, Cordy and I talked a lot about Wesley... and I've found out some very interesting stuff about him..." Dawn changed subjects.

"Such as?" Buffy asked, worrying for her answer.

"Well, when you were in High School, he and Cordelia had a crush on each other and she was only eighteen years old. Plus, she told me that, about two years ago, he had a relationship with a certain Virginia, a rich girl... and once again, she was just eighteen years old. Well, next year I'll be eighteen years old, too... so, who knows?" she commented with dreamy eyes.

"Dawn! Just think about this year... for now!" Buffy warned her and her sister shrugged, stuck her tongue to her and ran upstairs in her room to go sleep.

"So, pet, are you ready for a nice patrol?" Spike asked her, taking her leather coat that was so similar to his and helping her to put it on.

"Uff, duty is duty, although I don't feel like patrolling very much tonight..." she pouted as they left.

"I got you. What if I suggested you a deal?" he suggested, wrapping his arm around her waist inebriating himself with the aroma of her hair.

"Such as?" she asked curiously.

"Let's kill at least three demons and then we could space out our patrol with... something more pleasant..." he whispered in her ear, nibbling it with his blunt teeth. "You know, the silence of the night, the starry sky, the moonlight, the wind blowing softly on our naked skin as we make sweet love on the grass..." he went on, kissing her shoulder and neck as he told her that.

"Alright, honey, let's go killing our three dear buddies, then!" she exclaimed, feeling a sudden urge to go patrolling.

TBC

I hope you'll like it, this is just the beginning..


	2. So Similar yet so different I

Spbangel, cursedgirl, thank you sooo much, I'm so glad you like it ;) ;)

Well, this part should be fun, at least I think so..

Chapter 2: So similar … yet so different

The next day everything was ready for the party and at mid-afternoon the Summers' house was full of people, from Angel and all his gang to the scoobies and Dawn's schoolmates.

And the girl in question wore a very pretty baby blue dress that set off her eyes, but mostly her legs, since it was a very, very short dress. It was Buffy and Spike's gift; she had found it over her bed when she woke up in the morning. Buffy wanted to allow her sister a little change of rules, at least for once. Plus, if she thought about what she wore when she was Dawn's age... no, even before, well, the blonde couldn't scold her at all!

As the literature lover that Spike had always been, he wanted to give her a book, but luckily his Childe had talked him into buying the dress, because she knew that Dawn and books didn't get along so well, unless they were magic books.

Spike wasn't very happy about that choice, because that dress was really too short and.. was it his impression... or did Wesley keep looking at her way too much?

But it was his Nibblet's day and he had promised not to interfere. Plus, he and Angel were already in enough trouble, because as soon as all Dawn's female friends had seen them, first of all they had envied Dawn for having such gorgeous friends and then they had decided to create a fan club for them. Sarah and Juliet had named themselves Presidents of the club and they hadn't taken their eyes off of them anymore, chasing them all around the house with heart-shaped eyes.

Although Buffy and Drusilla didn't like that 'siege' to their Mates at all, they had allowed the girls to keep doing it, due to two different reasons: Buffy hadn't reacted because she knew that, after all, they were just a bunch of teenagers and Drusilla hadn't reacted because she had a chip that prevented her from harming any human being, otherwise there would've been a bloody massacre of little girls!

But after one hour of siege, the brunette vampiress had lost what little patience she had, so she had decided to stick to her Angel worse than a powerful glue, growling at every girl who dared to approach to him further than a meter of distance. There was someone who would swear they had seen her beautiful violet eyes became yellow for an instant.

Meanwhile, Spike had taken advantage of a moment of general distraction to run towards the basement to enjoy some peace and quiet... but Buffy had followed him there ... and it had become anything but quietness! Well, not that her Sire was complaining about it...

After a while, they decided to come back upstairs before someone got worried with their absence and tried to find them. The bleached vampire was relieved when he saw that the bunch of little girls had turned their attention to Gunn and Wesley and Dawn had become his inseparable body-guard as another of her friends, Emma, had preferred to chat a little with Xander, but their chat didn't last long, because Anya put herself in front of her in a threatening way.

"Hey you, little girl, look at his hand, there's a wedding ring on his finger, it means that he is my husband, that he is already engaged to me, so you'd better go away, Missy!" she summoned her with a tone plenty of authority and the poor teenager ran away scared. "See, honey? Although I'm not a demon anymore… I can still be terrifying!" she commented proudly, kissing her soul mate.

"I see, anyway, c'mon, Anya, she wasn't doing anything bad, she is just a little girl who likes talking..." Xander tried to justify her.

"Well, she can find someone else to chat with! Why don't all these girls care about the guys of their same age who are outside playing basketball?" she wondered.

"Maybe because they're outside playing basketball! You know, honey, sometimes boys are a little bit more immature than girls..." he explained to her, hugging her.

"Believe me, I know!" she chuckled.

After having some fun, criticizing the outfit of every single person at the party, saving only Drusilla, because by then she was their trustful disciple, Harmony and Cordelia went towards Wesley and Gunn.

"So, I see that you two are breaking lots of hearts!" the brunette girl teased them.

"It wouldn't be so bad... if only they were five or six years older..." Gunn commented, rolling his eyes.

All of the sudden, Cordelia started screaming, because she was having one of her powerful visions and both Angel and Spike, who were in a corner nearby chatting a little, or rather annoying each other a little, ran immediately towards the girl to help her.

Buffy, Drusilla and Dawn rushed to help her, too, as Dawn's friends kept exchanging confused looks, without understanding what was going on.

Due to their exaggerate curiosity, the others decided to go to a private room to talk more freely.

"It was so terrible, I've never felt such an evil energy before..." she murmured, massaging her temples.

"Cordy, have you seen something particular?" Wesley wondered as discretely as he could.

"I saw blood, lots of blood, lots of victims and a black star inside a black circle... with something coming out of it, and it was something ugly, very horrible..." she explained, making a big effort to recall any other important particulars, but without any success.

"Ok, Cordy, don't worry, you already did a lot!" Angel said to her and then he turned to Wesley.

"Look for something like that in your books..." he started instructing him, but then he heard Drusilla whimper as she hugged her stomach, staring at a blank spot, almost as if she was in a sort of trance.

(End I)

So, are you ready? In the second part I'll finally make you take a glimpse on the other dimension, too, I promise...

Well, I hope you'll like it!

And now I'l also update 'If I were you '.. puff ,puff


	3. So Similar yet so Different II

Thank you so, so much, Buffy-and-Spike-4ever and spbangel, I hope you'll keep liking this story..

Here's the dark family, happy? ;)

I apologizes to everyone, but this is just the beginning of my stupid childish rigmaroles .. because this story will be plenty of them!

Chapter 2: So similar … yet so different (II) (NC 17!)

"Hey, my love, have you just got one of your visions?" Angel asked his Childe as he helped her to recover from it.

"They seem the same, but there's a cheat..."

(In the meantime)

(U2 ) MADRID

"… Two different worlds are going to meet!" Drusilla concluded, waking up from her trancelike state and getting up from the floor where she was lying down.

"What's up, baby? Have you seen something interesting?" Angelus whispered into her ear, caressing her hair and pulling her on the sarcophagus with him.

"The stars have just whispered a secret to me, but I wanna keep it, hush, hush!" she chuckled, putting a finger on her mouth.

"Bloody hell! Here we go again with her sodding 'I see and foresee' with the stars. By the way, please, notice, it's still afternoon! Angelus, how many times did I tell you? Don't ever make her drink deteriorated blood!" Spike snapped as he pulled a drag from his cigarette.

"Quit insulting my Princess, Boy!" Angelus summoned him with an angry tone as he hugged her.

"Uh-uh, Shiny-Hair has just been scolded!" Drusilla giggled.

"Shut up and don't call me that, Puzzle-Girl!" he struck back, growling at her angrily as she growled back at him.

"C'mon, children, be quiet!" Angelus snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, be good. It's already annoying to wait for the damn sun to set, so, please, spare me your bloody squabbles!" Buffy complained, sitting on the king-size bed, close to Spike.

"Oh, c'mon, my Queen, it's just a matter of a couple of hours. What's up? Are you hungry, pet?" he whispered to her, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it with his shoe, and then he kissed his Mate's shoulder.

"Mm... you bet, my King, I'm starving and outside there's plenty of people who are just waiting for us to kill them..." she murmured as she felt him lower the zipper of her long and low-cut black dress that seemed to be made especially for a black Queen like her. "I just can't wait to leave this town tomorrow!" she said nibbling on his neck, but only with her blunt teeth.

"I'm sure that you'll like my beloved and beautiful rainy London.. .." he whispered in her ear, mirroring her actions. "You know, the last time we went there, you didn't have the time to appreciate it properly, anyway, we had lots of bloody fun that night!" he smiled at the memory, as she had already got rid of his black t-shirt.

"Hey, wait a minute; I thought that we had chosen to go to my Ireland!" Angelus protested.

"No, you are wrong, we have chosen my London, and it's three votes against one, buddy!" Spike informed his Sire, as his Mate rubbed herself against his chest, undoing and taking off her black bra without any inhibitions.

"I really can't believe it! Dru, you, too?" Angelus questioned his Mate with his eyes, feeling betrayed in a certain way.

"Well, my pretty doll told me that she wants to see the Big Ben so much. So is Daddy cross with his baby now?" she whined, making puppy eyes to him as she hugged him from behind.

"Of course I'm not cross with you, honey, I could never be. Plus, you know what? It seems that the new Slayer is in London, so it will be fun, too!" he approved with an evil smile, kissing his Childe savagely.

"No way! I wanna kill her! You know, my country, my kill!" Spike struck back, stopping abruptly his intense kiss with Buffy, but he immediately turned his attention back to her, seeing her pout unhappily. "Of course, you can help me, kitten!" he smiled at her and she resumed kissing him as he teased her nipples with his skilful fingers, making her arch back in deep pleasure.

"Hey, Boy, look, there isn't any stupid law that relates countries to kills, so we'll see and the best one will win!" the brunette vampire pointed out as Drusilla unbuttoned his shirt very eagerly.

"Sounds good, mostly because I already know that the victory will be mine!" the bleached blond agreed and his Sire didn't even try to have the last word, knowing that it was useless with such a stubborn and cocky vampire as Spike was. But that didn't mean that he agreed, of course! "But now, my sweet vicious pet, let's see if we can do something to will the time away until the sunset!" he sneered, shoving Buffy onto the bed, beneath him, biting her to increase her arousal as she got ready to bite him back with the same purpose.

Drusilla caressed the pale, smooth and muscular chest of her Sire in the most sensual way, scratching lightly his skin with her always very well manicured nails.

"What about us, my love? Are we just gonna stay here and watch them, hmm? I know you don't want that.." she whispered in his ear, teasing his lobe with her now elongated canines, making it bleed a little bit as she growled at him playfully, but mostly lustfully.

So, just as the brunette vampiress wanted, the second after, she found herself pinned on the cold floor, with Angelus straddling her, ripping her clothes off without any poetry, as he got ready to make her his for the umpteenth time, violently and impetuously, as Drusilla screamed with delight, enjoying the ecstasy her beloved Mate always gave her.

It's not that they hadn't their own bed, it's just that, unlike the two blondes, the two brunettes didn't like beds so much!

TBC

And the with the next chapter, 'Let's go', the real mess will begin! ;)

Sorry if this chapter was kinda short.. I promise to you that the next one will be surely longer!

Now I go update 'Simply Absurd' too


	4. Let's Go

BuffyandSpike-4ever, thank you ! lol over your sing song, anyway yeah, this story will be plenty of twists and turns, I'm soo glad you find it cool so far!

Spbangel, thank you as always, you're sooo very kind, I adore you!

StantonLuver (yyyyaayyy! New reader! ;-D ) , thank yoouuu so very much, dear (also for 'Try ' ) , lol, you have such a funny way to review, it made me laugh a lot, esp the previous bits with Anya lol!

Well here's the new chapter:

Chapter 3: Let's go!

(In the meantime)

(U1)

"What does that mean?" Wesley asked and Drusilla's only answer was to repeat the same sentences.

"Thank you, Dru, now it's all clearer!" Gunn commented sarcastically.

"I don't know what she is talking about, but I'm sure that it's related to Cordy's vision, so now we'd better go back and do some research ... " Angel suggested.

"Fine. And we'll talk with Giles as soon as he comes back, that means in two days, and then we'll let you know the news!" Buffy informed him and everyone nodded.

"As soon as the sun sets we'll leave ..." Angel stated, as Dawn grabbed Wesley's hand, dragging him to the other room.

"It's still daylight, so there's still time for my party..." the girl explained, going back into the living room as Spike and Buffy stayed put by the stairs to prevent the two of them from seeking a little too much privacy in Dawn's room, as the teenager had done before.

------------------------------------------------------

TWO DAYS LATER.

Giles didn't waste time and as soon as he came back from London he called everyone for a meeting that same night.

Wesley was there, too, to compare his research to Giles', and that made Dawn very, very happy.

After almost forty five minutes and tons of very difficult words in Latin and sometimes even in antique Greek, Wesley and Giles finally came to a conclusion.

"We're sorry, but this time we have serious trouble..." Wesley started, cleaning his glasses. "About Cordy 's vision... the black star inside a circle and the blood of the victims are the ritual to bring up an uber-vamp ..." he went on.

"An uber... what!" Buffy wondered in confusion.

"It's one of the most powerful warriors, it's the primordial vampire on this Earth!" Giles explained. "But most of all, it's the First Evil's most devoted minion..." he added, setting his glasses on his nose after polishing them nervously.

"Oh no, not the First, not again!" Buffy said upset and Spike hugged her, making her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Is it so terrible?" the vampire wondered, puzzled by his beloved's reaction.

"Well, you know, it's the purest form of Evil, it can assume any features, be any person it wants to be, but it has no body, it's only a spirit, but it's very dangerous, because it can manipulate people's mind quite easily... ask Angel about that!" Giles answered.

"What about Angel?"

"Before his decision to go to L.A., when he was still here at Sunnydale, the First appeared to him in several forms, reminding him of the people he had killed and increasing his guilt, in order to turn him evil again to kill me, but it failed. So... it did something even worse, it persuaded him he should self-combust… And Angel was very close of doing that!" Buffy explained.

Obviously, Spike didn't like hearing her talk about Angel, but he pushed away every shred of jealousy when she caressed his face sweetly.

"And now I'm so scared that it could do the same to you, my love!" she admitted with tearful eyes.

"Don't you remember? Buffy, nothing can tear us apart..." he reassured her with a tender kiss, until they heard the two Englishmen clear their throats, so they remembered that they weren't done yet.

"Oops, sorry, please, go on!" Buffy apologized.

"Fine. This time it seems that the First Evil is determined to bring the whole world back to the age of darkness, that means to destroy everything and everyone..." Giles went on.

"So, it seems that we're gonna stop the umpteenth apocalypse, as always!" Spike commented superficially, as all the others threw daggers at him with their eyes.

"It's not that simple, Spike: this is the scariest apocalypse of all. And maybe this time someone would not survive..." Wesley warned him.

"Hey, wait a minute. You told us about Cordy's vision, but also Dru had one. So, what about hers?" Spike asked curiously and Buffy nodded.

"Well, you know..." Wesley began, drawing out a book from a closet, but Giles snatched it from his hands, putting it back on its place.

"We found out nothing about that..." he said.

"But Wesley just said that you..." Buffy trailed.

"There's still some text missing, we're still translating it, maybe there could be some hidden dangers..." Giles justified.

"What is it?" she insisted.

"Buffy, you know, we have always faced everything together, so.." he trailed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?" she forced him to talk, losing her patience, growling and flashing her fangs at him.

Giles and Wesley exchanged a look, so the older Englishman gave the book back to the younger one, letting him free to explain everything.

"It's a temporary ritual that allows us to send the First into another dimension with you, to find someone there who can help you defeat it and its army. The ritual is pretty simple, it involves a magic circle and a night of full moon..." Wesley explained.

"There will be a full moon next week, so we can perform the spell then... " Buffy suggested and Spike approved.

"Wait! You're going way too fast, after all we still ignore what ..." Giles scolded her, but Buffy looked at him seriously, impassibly and determined.

"No, Giles, you listen to me, we can't waste time, we've gotta act before it's too late, so we're gonna do it next week. End of the speech!" she declared.

He knew very well that whenever his Slayer had that look and used that tone there was nothing to say against her decision.

----------------------------------------------------

A WEEK LATER

The night of full moon had finally arrived and everyone was ready.

The most concerned person was Dawn, who seemed unable to stop crying... but maybe it was, at least partly, a female tactic, since it was Wesley the one in charge to hug and comfort her.

When Giles and Wesley had asked Willow and Tara's help with the spell, the redhead had looked at the blonde with the same look that a little girl gives her mother in a toy store, and her eyes had sparkled with happiness when Tara had allowed her to accept.

As they put the magic stones to create the circle, with the two vampires inside it, Anya said something... typical of Anya.

"Bye, bye! Come back alive and un-dead, and maybe send us a post card... wait! I'm not sure that other dimensions have a mail delivery system ... Whatever, buy me a souvenir, then!" she exclaimed, before her husband managed to make her shut up.

Xander hugged Buffy goodbye, but about Spike... well, he would have a death wish if he tried to do such a thing! A manly shake of hands was more than enough!

After the last good bye with an optimistic cheering, Wesley and Giles started the antique ritual in order to make the two blondes cross the two dimensions, speaking in its original language as the two witches pronounced the translation they had created.

'FROM THIS WORLD THEY'LL DISAPPEAR JUST IN A HEARTBEAT/

'CAUSE SOMEWHERE ELSE THEIR ENEMY THEY'RE GONNA BEAT!'

After they said that, the stones started shining and in an almost blinding light the two vampires disappeared as they held their hands.

"And now we just gotta hope that everything will be fine!" Giles commented, visibly concerned.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(U2) LONDON

Spike and Buffy floated through time and space for several hours and then they finally landed with a harsh thump.

As he got up, helping his Childe to do the same, he took a quick look around and he immediately recognized where they were.

"We were supposed to fall into another dimension, but I'm bloody sure that we are in my beautiful London!" he informed her, as they walked through a park, relieved due to the fact that it was still night... although sunrise was dangerously near.

"Well, maybe this is a parallel London of a parallel world!" Buffy figured out as they saw two familiar figures from afar.

"About time, too! Hey, you two, we were going to go back without you!" Angelus exclaimed, approaching, as Drusilla linked her arm through his.

Their faces were stained with blood, and it wasn't their blood for sure!

"How the bloody hell did you got here before us? You weren't inside the bloody circle... you weren't even there with the others... and what the bloody hell happened to you?" Spike snapped, starting to get nervous, because he understood less and less what was happening.

"Anyway, Dru, I'm glad to see that you came back to your traditions, you're not a fashion victim anymore!" the blonde vampiress commented chuckling, while Drusilla and Angelus looked at them confused.

"What the hell are you blathering about, Boy?" Angelus asked Spike and, hearing the way he had called him, Spike had a terrible suspicion.

"Angelus?" he wondered.

"Whom did you expect? The deep blue fairy? Boy, are you sure that you are ok?"

"Oh, my poor friends, you're so clean and moody... there was no fun in your hunt tonight, no joy..." Drusilla stated, swinging back and forward.

"Hunt? Oh, my god, you two are evil!" Buffy figured out.

For their only answer, the two brunette vampires burst out laughing.

"Oh, yes, we are evil, as evil as you are!" the brunette vampiress sing song, but then she looked at the other vampiress better. "Buffy... you look different. You seem so much... Older!" she observed, concerned.

" Whom do you dare call older?" a very insulted Buffy snapped, but not the one whom Drusilla had talked to, but the Buffy of her same dimension who had heard her as she came back with her Spike from their hunt.

Surrounded by the two Spikes and the two Buffys, Angelus and Drusilla exchanged a very confused look, but not as confused and puzzled as the ones shared by the four blondes.

TBC

I know, I know, evil cliff-hanger iiiihihiiih! >:-D

And, just to give you a hint, next chapter will be 'Am I seeing double?' ;)

I hope you'll still like it.. this is just the beginning, it will be a kinda long story ;)

Now I go update also 'Before, Now, Forever ' ;)


	5. Am I Seeing Double?

SpikeandTara (yayyy! Another new reader! ;) ), stanton (Lol over your review!) , childe at Heart ( oh my! I'm sooo glad you like even this one and the prequels, too!) , spbangel, thank you all! You made me very happy! ;)

Here's the new part:

Chapter four: Am I Seeing Double? (I took a few sentences from 'Becoming Pt. 2)

They all kept silent for a while.

The two Spikes thought that they were staring at a mirror... and it was something that both of them hadn't been able to do for a very long time.

In fact, they looked the same in every slightest detail, from their outfit to their hair to the black nail polish on their hands, they were practically identical.

Except for the fact that the Spike of that dimension, just like his Mate, had not only his face, but also his clothes stained with blood. Those two hadn't just fed, they also must have had some wicked fun with their victims, first.

Things were different for the two Buffys, though, because they were very different. To begin with, they weren't even the same age, the Buffy of that dimension was younger, had longer and lighter blonde hair, and she had a little scar that ran across her mouth, that her Sire was absolutely crazy for.

About their dressing style, they seemed to have the same taste, because they both wore tight pants and a low-cut tank top, but the younger Buffy missed the black leather coat that the older Buffy had and that was a match of the one her Sire wore.

The two Spikes weren't identical just due to their physical aspect, but also due to their attitude, because they snapped at the same time with the same sentence.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. All I know for sure it's that sunrise is near and we all should go back to the warehouse!" Angelus suggested and the newly arrived vamps followed the other four, getting to the warehouse just in the nick of time.

"And now tell us everything you know!" Angelus summoned them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… So, that's why we are here now!" Spike finished his explanation.

"Let me see if I got it straight, you don't want a guy in your world, so you sent him here to us. What? Did you mistook our dimension for a bloody dump?" the other Spike snapped.

"First, it's not a guy, it's something powerful that you can't even begin to imagine and we will notice its presence soon..." the good Buffy warned them.

"She is right. Sorry if we involved you, but it's a matter of saving the world!" her Spike added.

"Hey and who said that we want to get involved? I don't see why we should help you!" Angelus grumbled.

"Because the ritual was supposed to bring us to some people that would help us and you four must be those people. After all, we'll need some very good fighters... and you are the best!" Spike explained, sure that if the other him was anything like him he would be very sensible to the compliments.

Which was confirmed when he saw the other Spike smile, pleased and proud by what he had said.

"Plus we like our world as I'm sure you like yours. There are dog races, Manchester United... but most of all, people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here..." Spike tried to persuade them with the same speech he had used with Buffy the night of their truce against Angelus, and she also remembered it very well.

"I like the way you talk... well, maybe because it's the same way I talk!" the other Spike sneered. "Ok, I'm with you!" he approved and, as it's not difficult to figure out, also his Childe agreed immediately with the same enthusiasm.

Angelus and Drusilla had still to decide what to do, so they consulted.

"What do you think about that, my love?" he asked her.

"Mm... I like people, they're so much fun to kill. And if the world ends, Princess won't have anyone left to play with... and she'll be very unhappy..." she whined, making puppy eyes to her Sire.

"You're right, baby. Well, it's okay for me, too, then!" he answered as she picked up her favourite china doll from the back of the sarcophagus.

"She also says that we are doing the right thing!" the brunette vampiress smiled, but when the Spike from the other dimension saw that doll he rolled his eyes exasperated.

"No! Again with the bloody Miss Edith and her bloody tea parties, even here!" he grumbled.

His words caught Drusilla's attention. "How did you call my little doll?"

"Miss Edith… why?" he answered a little bit puzzled.

"It's just perfect, I like it, it fits her to a T!" she exulted and then she turned to her doll, brushing her hair tenderly. "See, Miss Edith? I've finally found a pretty name for you!"

"I owe you one, Boy Number Two. She has been torturing me, literally , for years, because I couldn't find the right name for her doll!" Angelus admitted, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry, my love, I'll find a new reason to torture you very soon!" Drusilla assured him, scratching his face and licking away the blood that had come out from it, just like it was her habit by then.

"Coming back to what I was saying, it's fun to hear you, buddy, talking about saving the world, because years ago in our dimension you tried to destroy it!" Spike informed him.

"Really? Oh, my bad, bad boy, Grrr!" Drusilla commented, turning to Angelus, pretending to scold him.

"Well, fresh news, you helped him a lot, my dear Sire, but then Buffy and I stopped you. Well, mostly she did, I just helped her a little bit..." he informed her, but he didn't understand why she was looking at him so astonished and puzzled.

"Why did you call me 'Sire'?" she wondered in confusion.

"What do you mean? That you're not my Sire in this world?" he wondered.

"Hell no, Angelus is your Sire, not I!" she struck back, almost disgusted.

"So, there's not a century of love and devotion between you two, is there?" the good Buffy asked very curiously.

The Spike of that dimension and Drusilla burst out laughing madly.

"Puzzle Girl and I together! Oh, please!" Spike exclaimed between laughter.

"Believe me, to me Shiny Hair is nothing but an unbearable kind of brother whom I'm forced to un-live with!" Drusilla explained.

"In my heart there has only been room for my Buffy and that's the way it'll be for always!" he pointed out, kissing his Mate with a passion that seemed to never fade out.

"Well, I like this world!" the other Buffy smiled, before kissing her Spike... and about passion, they had nothing to envy at the other pairing.

"Hey, Angy, I thought that you were the dumbest, but it seems that their Angelus is even worse than you, so now he is the new record-holder!" the evil Buffy made fun of her grand Sire.

"Mind your mouth, Buff!" Angelus growled against her.

"Well, well, I'm glad to see that here you can't stand each other!" the other Spike commented with a pleased smirk.

"Do you mean that… he... and I ?" the evil Buffy trailed, disgusted just by the thought.

"Yeah, in our dimension you two happened to have a long and tormented relationship that was made of love and sacrifice, until my Buffy found the right guy!" he explained, smiling at his Childe at the last part.

"Right. Anyway, I loved Angel, soulful guy, not you, Angelus!" she pointed out.

"Eeeww!" the other Buffy and Angelus exclaimed at unison.

"I bloody love this world!" Spike sneered.

"See? The stars were right, they are never wrong. The two worlds that my vision talked about are so different!" Drusilla exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! I can't believe it! You know, Dru, I mean our Dru, had the same vision. Too bad that she is not here with us!" spike commented.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you two would get along so well, talking endlessly about your beloved stars and stuff like that!" Buffy added, smiling as she tried to picture in his mind the two Drusillas together.

TBC

And next chapter will be 'Storyteller' but it has nothing to do with that episode! ;)

Now I go update also 'Simply Absurd ' ;)


	6. Story Teller

stanton, spbangel , thank youuuuu so much!

Chapter five: Storyteller

"Anyway, I see that even here mental sanity is not one of your best qualities!" Spike observed, turning to Drusilla.

"Mm... Daddy, tell him what you did to me!" she chuckled, rubbing herself against Angelus' chest.

"Well, I saw her, I chose her, I spied her, I killed all her family and friends..."

"One by one, until there was none!" she sing song, swinging and giggling.

"Right. And then, after turning her life into hell, I turned her, just the night before she took her vows..." he explained, kissing her.

"Mm... that's how I became his Princess!"

The two brunettes expected some astonished looks, instead the two blonds from the other dimension rolled their eyes bored.

"Surprise, surprise!" Buffy exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Why the face?" Angelus wondered in confusion.

"Just because the Angelus of our dimension did the same thing!" Buffy explained.

"So, my dear Buddy, you surely don't impress due to your originality!" Spike made fun of him.

"Fine. What about you, then? How did you declare your love to her?" the brunette vampire wondered.

"Well, I knocked her down, then I chained her up and..." he started his tale, but he stopped when he heard Angelus chuckle.

"What?" the bleached blond wondered.

"Same way, here, Buddy!" the other Spike raised his hand, staring at the ground uncomfortably, because his other self had made him show up badly.

"So, he did the same to you, too?" good Buffy wondered curiously.

"Yeah. The blindfold, the chains, the candles, the softness of the sheets of the bed on my almost naked skin... awww... I could never ever forget it. Well, other me, you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" evil Buffy explained.

"Hey, no, wait, that's totally different! First, I was fully dressed, standing chained against a cold wall, not to a soft bed. There were no candles, no blindfolds. I just had him threatening me to let Dru, our Dru, kill me if I didn't admit that I felt something for him..."

"Oh, I like that!" Drusilla smiled.

"Or telling me that he would prove his love to me by killing her in front of me..." Buffy went on.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" the other Buffy commented with a large smile.

"Well, I don't like it anymore!" Drusilla stated, pouting.

"Don't worry, he didn't do it at the end!" good Buffy assured her.

"Hey, honey, I noticed a certain disappointment from you while you were hearing their story. Are you saying that maybe if I'd chained you to my bed, with candles, blindfolds, flower petals on your almost naked body... and stuff like that... things would've been different?" her Spike asked her.

"Mm... who knows? Maybe..." she answered, acting mysteriously.

"Why? How did it end after that? Didn't he make you a vampire?" the other Buffy wondered.

"Are you kidding? She was mad at me and wanted me out of the town, out of her life, out of the bloody planet and it took a bloody goddess torturing me to let me in her good graces again. But then she died and after that she came back, but it wasn't the same, although that brought us closer and closer..." Spike explained quickly, as the four vampires of that dimension exchanged confused looks.

"What about you? Didn't you struggle when he captured you?" good Buffy asked the evil one.

"Hell yeah she struggled! For... how much, luv? Twenty minutes? But with such determination, you should have seen her!" evil Spike made fun of his beloved Mate, anticipating her, but her only answer was an elbow into his stomach.

"Well, he's right. He captured me, seduced me, then we made love, he bit me, but no, it's not what you think, he didn't turn me that night. He let me spend my last day in the sunlight, and after that he made me his Queen... and the rest is history!" she chuckled, holding her Sire tight.

"You forgot to mention that before turning you we made love again!" he added, kissing her. "So, since your declaration doesn't match with her eternal change, what about you? When and how did you turn her?" he asked the other Spike, eager to know.

Good Spike was about to answer, but his Buffy tugged his arm to prevent him from talking.

"Honey, you heard them, they have a story that seems to have been taken form a movie that is so sugary that it can make people sick. So... couldn't we invent something different about my eternal change?" she suggested, making puppy eyes to him.

"I'm sorry, pet, but I could never ever lie about such an important moment. After all... if that brought us together... it must be romantic somehow..." he smiled at her, kissing her.

"Hey, we are still waiting for your tale!" evil Buffy made them notice.

"Yeah, I like hearing stories so much!" Drusilla incited them, clapping her hands on the sarcophagus where she sat with her Sire.

"Ok. Buffy had a very bad day, so she came to me looking for some comfort... and I bloody know what you're thinking, but it's not that!" Spike pointed out. "We just had a drink or two..." he went on, but Buffy cut him off.

"Or three... or ten... or twenty! Truth is that at the end we were totally drunk. We argued, as we always used to do back then, so he bit me lightly, but supposed he couldn't do that due to his chip, so we thought that we were dreaming. He said that his biggest dream was to bring me into his world, I told him that I had also dreamed about that... once or twice ... and not only about that ..." she winked at the other Buffy who got her meaning immediately.

"So, I told him that if we were dreaming it was right to do what both of us wanted and he did it. The day after I woke up as a vampire... and the rest is history!" she ended her tale as she played with her Sire's hair.

"Oooh, that's fantastic. So odd, but kind of romantic, too... in a certain way!" the other Buffy commented, smiling.

"Do you really think so?" the good one wondered, needing some reassurance and she was double happy when not only the blonde, but also the brunette vampiress nodded.

"Anyway, I don't know about yours, but my Buffy didn't exactly wake up all happy and cheerful!" Spike pointed out, so this time he was the one who got an elbow in his stomach from his Childe, because she was sure he had done it on purpose to take away the romanticism away from their story.

"Hey, wait. You talked about a chip. What's this story?" the other Spike wondered.

"Well, you know, in our world things are a little bit different. Are you ready for a very long story?" Buffy warned them.

"You know, we have to wait until sunset and no one seems to be sleepy. So, my dear, tell us e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g-!" The other Buffy exhorted them with Drusilla's approval.

So, in turn, the two of them told the other four vampires how things went and were going in their dimension.

------------------------------------------------------

"... And that's all!" good Buffy ended, a couple of hours later.

"So, in your dimension I have an Investigation Agency that helps innocent people in Los Angeles!" Angelus asked, astonished as never before.

"And thanks to a bunch of bloody fanatic Commando guys, I had a sodding chip in my brain that prevented me from hurting people!" Spike repeated in shock.

"Which now I have in my head! Bad, bad soldiers! Plus... I'm kind of a secretary in his Agency!" Drusilla went on, pointing at Angelus.

"And I had already died twice before becoming a vampire!" the blonde concluded.

The other two vampires nodded and the four ones burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell, you're kidding!" Spike accused them between laughter.

"Believe me or not, but it's all bloody true, otherwise it would mean that we have a very big fantasy to invent stories like that!" good Spike struck back.

"You got a point there, Spike..." Angelus commented.

"Who? Me?" the two Spikes exclaimed at unison.

"No, not you, Boy, I was talking to the other Spike..." the brunette vampire explained.

"By the way, we've gotta find some nicknames to distinguish you, and that goes for the two Buffys, too..." Drusilla suggested.

"You're right, love!" her Mate approved.

"Ok for the name, but no one dare to try making me take off my coat, my nail polish or whatever else to distinguish me... from the other me!" the Spike from the other dimension snapped resolutely.

"I bloody agree. And don't dare to do the same with me!" the other Spike summoned everyone

"Ok, only names. Well, what about calling me EB that stands for Evil Buffy, and call her GB, a.k.a. Good Buffy?" the Buffy of that dimension suggested.

"It's perfect. So you can call me ES and..." her Sire added, but the other bleached blond cut him off very roughly.

"Hey, I don't care if you're another me... just dare to bloody call me GS... and you'll be a pile of dust!" he threatened him.

"Do you fancy more LES, a.k.a. Less Evil Spike?" his Childe suggested, knowing how irascible his ego could be.

"Ok. As long as there's the word 'Evil' inside it, it sounds bloody good to me!" her Sire sneered satisfied.

TBC

See you with next chapter: 'Exploring The New' with a little jump to U1...

P.S. The nickname stuff was something I need for the most, because I couldn't go on forever calling them the Spike/Buffy of that/other dimension. I hope you'll agree with me:)

I hope you'll still like it!


	7. Exploring The New

Thank you so much, spbangel, StantonLuver and Childe at Heart (well, I'm a quick updater just because I already have all the chapters ready, at least a lots of them so far. The main reason why is that I have such quick readers as you THANK YOUUU!) ! You are always so kind! ;)

Just a quick note to remind you that: ES Evil Spike, LES Less Evil Spike; GB Good Buffy; EB Evil Buffy. :)

Chapter Six . Exploring The New.

(In the meantime)

(U1) SUNNYDALE

After a whole day and night of never-ending research, Giles and Wesley had found something very important.

"Finally, it's all clearer. I know where they are!" the older Englishman exclaimed.

"So? Enlighten us, Giles!" Xander incited him.

"Well, do you remember when Anya... or rather Anyanka, back to those days, made Cordelia wish that Buffy had never come to Sunnydale?" he trailed, fixing his glasses.

"Oh, my God, so they ended up in that world!" Dawn got alarmed, because, according to what she had heard about that dimension, she imagined it mustn't be the calmest world at all!

"Yes and no..." Wesley started explaining.

"I don't know what that means; I just hope that they'll find my medallion if they are there, that would be the perfect souvenir!" Anya commented.

"Wait! I remember why you wanted to find it. Hey! You are not gonna turn into a demon again, are you?" Willow accused her.

"No, who cares about that anymore? It's just that... that medallion matched with everything I wore. Do you have the slightest idea how hard is it to find a jewel like that?" she justified, hugging her husband tightly.

"Oh, dear Lord! You're reminding me of Cordelia right now!" Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Well, on second thought... Anya and Cordelia have so much in common. For example, they both had a crush for the same guy, but for Anya it's still going on strong..." Dawn made him notice, since she never lost any chances to participate on one of his conversations.

"Right. But for Cordy it's too late. She had her chance. Now Xander is mine, she can't have him, now or ever!" the former Vengeance Demon pointed out, hugging her 'private property' possessively.

"I'm not going anywhere, honey!" her husband reassured her with a tender kiss.

"Just try and I'll do whatever it takes to get back my powers and punish you with the most terrible diseases in the world ... all at once!" she threatened him, between kisses.

"Isn't she lovely when she talks to me like that?" he commented sarcastically, turning to the others.

"Anyway, yes, it's that dimension, but, if possible, it's an even more alternate universe. Things could have gone differently there..." Giles explained to the others.

"So, what could they found there?" Dawn wondered.

"Well. Uh... all the most unexpected situations..."

(In the meantime)

(U2) LONDON

Maybe due to the agitation and the enthusiasm after travelling between space and time, but mostly due to all the things it had brought them to, although it was still early afternoon, Buffy couldn't sleep.

Without waking him up, she managed to sneak from her Mate's arms and walked around the warehouse, just to do something to spend the time. But when she reached the main room, she was very surprised to find Angelus there.

"You couldn't sleep either, other Buff?"

"Yeah, sort of. I thought that a little walk would help, but you know, daylight outside, so I just have the warehouse at my disposal. I almost regret not taking with me the gem of... well, nothing!" she stopped in time, realizing that maybe it wasn't the wisest idea to let him, and rest of his murderous family, know about the gem of Amarra and it's power, wishing that they didn't even know about it, but mostly that they hadn't it yet.

But judging by Angelus' very confused look, she figured out that her pessimistic suppositions were wrong.

"Well, sorry, I thought that I was alone, so now I'd better go back to my Spike and try to get some sleep..." she said, ready to leave, but he stopped her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Why the hurry? Stay, we'll keep each other company…" he exhorted her and even if she wasn't fully convinced, she accepted, but for each step that he took closer, she took two back.

"What about Dru?" she wondered.

"She is still sleeping in our room..." he explained quickly, getting closer to her.

"So, why are you wasting your time here with me then? You don't even like me in this world!" she pointed out.

Angelus burst out laughing.

"You're wrong, baby. I can't stand the other Buff, but you... oh, you are so different, you look at me with other eyes..." he answered, looking at her seductively.

"You are w-wrong..." she struck back, taking another step back.

"After all, you said that you and I had a story..."

"First, it was not with you, but with the other you in my world. Second, it was Angel, the soulful guy. And third, that was years ago, now we are only good friends..." she explained, backing off once again, until her shoulders hit the cold wall.

(In the meantime)

Angelus was wrong. Drusilla was already awake, and she had decided to sneak into LES' bed and he gasped when, after waking up, he found out who was with him in his bed.

"Dru, I mean, other Dru! What the bloody hell are you doing here? How long have you been here?" he asked puzzled, thanking his lucky stars for keeping on all his clothes.

"I was just watching you dream happy dreams, my dear..." she explained, and luckily for him she was fully dressed as well.

"What? Did you made a mistake with the rooms? There's no other explanation, in this world you bloody hate me!" he grumbled.

"No mistakes. Angelus wasn't in our room, and GB wasn't in yours, so..."

Just after he heard the brunette vampiress' words, Spike noticed his Childe's absence.

Mr. Perfect Hair number 2 and my pet are not here. Well, they can't bloody be together, it's just a coincidence. Buffy would never do that... and Angelus here just hates her. Plus, it's not the first time that she wakes up before me and slips away... although I don't bloody like that! Spike thought as the brunette kept talking.

"So, in your world, I'm your Mommy..." she whispered.

"I prefer 'Sire', anyway, yes, you are..." he answered.

"And in your world you loved me..." she went on, getting closer.

"I loved you with all my being, and a part of me always will..." he admitted, asking himself why he was confessing such a thing to her, and then he realized why: he had been looking into her eyes for way too long, so now he couldn't avoid her gaze anymore, especially when she began waving two fingers in front of him.

(In the meantime)

"Oh, c'mon, why do you deny it? I'm sure you feel something for me!" Angelus exclaimed, pinning her wrists against the wall.

"Nothing. A damn sodding bloody nothing! Now, let me go!" she growled at him, trying to break free, but his only answer was to push her more with his weight.

"After all that must have happened between you and me in your world... maybe you just need to refresh your memory..." he went on, ready to kiss her, but someone pushed him away, smashing him against the wall.

"Back off, boy!" EB exclaimed. "It seems that I woke up just in time. Are you ok?" she went on, turning to GB.

"I'm ok, thanks!" GB answered, still a little bit shocked.

"Don't mention it! What is a little helping between... ourselves?" she smiled at her and then she turned to Angelus, losing her smile. "So, Angy, how do you think Dru will react as soon as she finds out about what you were about to do?" she threatened him.

"No, you wouldn't... right? It's just that... you know, I have a taste for novelties, she is novelty so... Anyway, let's forget it, from now on I'll behave with her, I promise!" he apologized, scared as hell just at the thought of his beloved Princess' possible reaction.

"You'd better keep your word, then!" she warned him, going back to her room.

"Well, Angelus, you know… it happens that in my world I have the tendency of kicking you in the balls pretty frequently, so... mind your actions next time!" GB threatened him, before heading towards her room.

TBC

I know it's an evil point to stop the chapter, but... that's it... you'll have to wait... ihihi :-D

Now I go update 'Simply Absurd ', too ;)


	8. Coming 'Home'

Stanton, Childe at Heart, spbangel , thank youuuuuuuu !

Chapter 7: Coming back 'Home'

(In the meantime)

"Look at me, be in my eyes... " Drusilla kept chanting, getting closer and closer to his face.

But before she could finish what she had begun, someone interrupted just in the nick of time.

"Dru, why the hell don't you go play with your bloody dolls?" ES snapped, pushing her away from LES.

"Uff, I wanted to play with him!" she justified, whining and pouting.

"Well, do you want me to tell Angelus..."

"No, no, never! Please, hush, good kid, no need to tell Daddy!" she answered, terrified, getting up and running away from the room.

"Thank you, other me!" LES exclaimed.

"You know... I just can't stand the idea of you and her together!" ES explained. "I was thinking... our two Buffys are kinda different... but you and me... we are perfectly identical, no one could ever distinguish between us, so... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" ES hinted, raising his scared eyebrow suggestively.

"Sure, after all, we are the same!" the other struck back in the same way. "Anyway, you know that I would make anyone else who dare ask me that... die a bloody horrible painful death, don't you?" he added, immediately after.

"Same reaction here, buddy!" the other smirked.

"Hey, why the hell did I just see Dru running away from our room and why is ES here?" GB exclaimed, coming into their room with her hands on her hips. "And by the way, I don't even know which one of you I have to look at in an angry way!" she added.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go and leave you two alone..." ES commented, getting closer to the threshold.

"This is so confusing, I wish my Watcher was here, he would help... " Buffy thought out loud and ES heard her.

"Well, actually there's still a Watcher left, but you'd better talk with Buffy, I mean EB!" he informed her, before leaving.

"Well, I'll do that later. Now it's explanation-time. So, Spike, tell me everything that happened here!" she exhorted him.

"Just promise me first that you won't get mad at me," he said.

"Just tell me!" she insisted.

"Ok, well. I found Dru, this Dru in my bed when I woke up and she... tried to hypnotize me, probably in order to kiss me. The other Dru never did that... at least I think! Anyway, nothing happened, because ES stopped her just in time! So, don't make a fuss of it!" he justified and then he narrowed his eyes. "By the way, why weren't you here when I woke up?"

"Now I'm the one asking you not to be mad at me!" she asked in a whisper.

"Where?" he roared.

"Well, I felt kinda sleepless, so I went upstairs for a little walk, but I found this Angelus there and he... did the same thing Dru did to you, more or less..."

"Did he hypnotize you!" he asked in disbelief, in any way happy with her statement.

"No. I meant he tried to kiss me. He pinned me against a wall, immobilizing me, but EB rescued me and then I threatened the bloody Angelus with so much conviction that he'll think twice before trying to do that again!" she reassured him, approaching him and letting one hand slip inside his shirt as the other one went down, touching him over his jeans.

"Peace?" she wondered, making puppy eyes at him and rubbing herself against him.

"Well, pet, after all... Aaahh... you be so persuasive!" he murmured, kissing her. "But if Angelus tries something funny again, I swear that I'll rip out a certain part of his anatomy and after that everyone will have to call him Angela !" he growled.

"That's my man!" Buffy chuckled, kissing him back. "And if Dru tries again one of her tricks, I swear that I'll gauge her eyes, so she won't hypnotize anyone anymore!" she growled.

"That's my woman!" he laughed, pushing her on the bed with him to make love in a wild and sweetly violent way.

"Spike?" she murmured, hours later, as she nibbled his shoulder, grazing the skin with her now longer and sharper canines, making it bleed a little bit in order to lick the precious red liquid away, before shifting back to her beautiful human visage.

"Tell me, pet!" he purred, licking the marks of the bites he had previously left on her breasts and near her belly.

"Why do you never call me Queen as ES does with EB?"

"Well, I was sure you wouldn't like that, since ' Queen' for us is an evil vampiress who is the Mate of an eviler Master Vampire who rules with her in a town or more with an army of minions at their disposal!" he explained.

"Well, you're right, it's not my style. But... what if we use it to mean that I'm the Queen of your heart as you're the King of mine, hmm?" she suggested, chewing her lower lip nervously.

"And then I was the poet! Anyway, deal, my beloved sweet Queen!" he smiled at her, capturing her lips into the umpteenth passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sunset, they all met at the main room.

"ES said that you know a Watcher who can help us..." GB asked EB.

"Yeah, There's one in Sunnydale and it seems you already know where the town is..."

"Hell yeah, I know, I told you that in my universe I live there... well... un-live now!" GB interrupted her.

"Fine. So, you just have to look for a Giles..." she began instructing her.

"You know, in my world, he's like a father to me!" GB confessed to her.

"So, my Queen, it seems we are gonna go back home!" LES murmured, holding her tight.

"Wait! Did you really called Sunnyhell... home!" ES asked him in disbelief.

"Yes. Why? After all it's true..." LES justified, a little bit confused by his reaction.

"Bloody hell, forget what I said before! We are so bloody different!" ES snapped, before feeling his Childe's elbow in his stomach.

"Instead of criticizing, you should learn from him!" she made him notice, kinda bothered.

"Well, I guess you won't like to see us hunt, so why don't you leave now? The sun is down, you'll be back in a couple of days, or a little more... " Angelus said as he went out, linking arms with his Childe and being followed by the two blondes of his family.

"Right. So, see you later, now we'd better go!" LES approved.

-------------------------------------------------

2 DAYS LATER

SUNNYDALE

After finding a place to stay, GB and LES waited for sunset, before going out. Following EB's previous advice, they headed towards the High School.

"You know, it feels weird to enter a school that in our world is nothing more than a pile of ashes and Mayor Wilkins' burnt meat. Although I have a terrible doubt: is there also another Snyder in this school, and worse... is he still alive?" Buffy thought out loud as she and Spike approached to the library front door.

"Uh-uh! That was mean, my evil pet!" he chuckled, but he shut up when they saw the Giles of that dimension as he was busy gathering old dusty books on his desk.

"He isn't that different from our Giles..." Buffy commented in a whisper, getting closer.

"Good evening, I know that it's kind of late, but we wondered if you could..." Buffy exclaimed, making her entrance with Spike behind her.

As his only answer, the man turned to face them, holding a crossbow and shooting an arrow that almost hit Buffy, if Spike hadn't pushed her down with him.

"You know, it's not wise to come here at this time, especially when you have no reflection!" he warned them and just after his words they noticed the mirror over his desk.

But before he could attack again, Spike in a bout of vampiric speed, had reached him and snatched the crossbow from his hands, breaking it in two pieces.

"You know, we like crossbows, but not when they are aimed at us!" he growled against him.

Giles looked at them better and realization hit him, so he started backing off, terrified.

"You. You are Will... William the Bloody ... s-so... she-she must be your partner... the former Slayer!" he got upright, opening a drawer, as the two blondes stared at him in confusion.

"Do you know us? Oh, wait, sure. You're probably talking about the 'other us' here..." Buffy figured out, but Giles wasn't even listening to her as he drew out a wood cross, showing it to the two vampires.

"Back off, hell demon! I know what's happened to the entire Council, but you'll never get me!" he exclaimed, approaching them with the cross to make them back off, as the sacred object made their demons' surface against their own will. "Go away, you wicked creatures of the darkness…" he went on, but Buffy approached him, without fear.

"This is not the way to welcome your guests!" she grumbled, losing her patience. She kicked his hand to make him drop the cross to the floor and then she broke it with the heel of her boot.

Once it was broken, Spike and Buffy shifted back to their human features.

"Now shut up, be quiet and bloody listen to us, Rupert!" Spike snapped as the other Englishman's eyes went wide open.

"You... you know my name?"

"Hell yeah, we do, we know everything about you, Ripper !" the bleached blond went on.

"But... how do you know that?"

"Listen, we are not the William the Bloody and the former Slayer you think we are. Anyway, we prefer being called Spike and Buffy..." the blonde vampiress started explaining. "We come from another dimension and we fight Evil just like you do, believe me. In our world, Giles, our Giles, and other people who are our friends sent us here to fight a very powerful enemy..." she went on, but the Watcher startled, running to his desk.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

Spike and Buffy got ready to fight again, but they calmed down when they saw that he was just picking a book, skimming through its pages.

"You are the ones the prophecy talks about!" he exclaimed, finding the page he was looking for.

TBC

Well, forgive me for my lame poor fantasy... but next chapter's title will be just 'Prophecy' eh, eh!

I hope you'll still like it, since this is just the beginning of their adventures... ;)

Now.. to 'voices ' eh, eh ;)


	9. Prophecy

Stanton, Childe at Heart (About LES and ES, all I can tell you is that they have such kinky minds.. lol!) , THANK YOU ALL!

Here's the new part:

Forgive all my stupid rigmaroles, please, especially the one that follows:

Chapter eight: Prophecy

"THEY'RE NOT FROM THIS WORLD,

THEY BELONG TO ANOTHER AGE

AND USING AN OBJECT AS A SWORD

THEY WILL FIGHT THE BLACKEST RAGE

BECAUSE THEIR POWER, THEIR AMAZING SPARK

WILL SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE ETERNAL DARK"

"What!" the two vampires exclaimed at unison, astonished when Giles finished reading.

"You two come from another dimension, and you fight evil..." Giles started explaining, opening a drawer and taking out a key.

"Yeah, but what about the object we have to use as a sword? We don't have that!" Spike pointed out.

"What is it supposed to be anyway?" Buffy wondered.

"Of course, you don't have it, but I do!" he answered, opening a box and looking inside, throwing a lot of old stuff out. "And here it is!" he went on, giving them the object he was searching for: a big silver medallion with coloured gems all around and a necklace.

"You are kidding, right? What are we supposed to do with that? Give it to the enemy as a sodding present to corrupt it? By the way, it's a horrible jewel!" Buffy snapped.

"This medallion contains a power that you can't even begin to imagine, but only you two can use it correctly!"

"Just how?" Spike wondered, studying the mysterious object with great attention, before putting it in his pocket.

"You'll have to find that out on your own. I just kept it, waiting for you to come. The prophecies are never wrong. Maybe this one should have been clearer and warn me about the fact that you two are vampires. I'm so sorry I was going to kill you!" Giles apologized, awkwardly.

The two blondes chuckled.

"You know, that's routine for us, although no one had ever apologized for it before!" Spike explained, smirking.

"I still have to warn you about the enemy, I know something about it, it's called the First Evil, but it's not a person..." the Watcher started explaining.

"Save us the back story, buddy! Rupert 1 has already told us everything: it's spirit that can manipulate minds, assume any bloody aspect it wants, blah, blah, blah... we know..." Spike answered and Buffy nodded.

"Okay, but I'm sure that I know the spell you used to cross dimensions. I translated the whole text and it gives you some advantages..." he informed them.

"Gee, I can't believe it! You are even more efficient than my dear Watcher! So, what's the advantage?" Buffy wondered, surprised.

"The spell you used not only brought the First into this dimension, but it also kind of keeps it prisoner between the two dimensions, but unfortunately it's just temporary, it will be over in a few days. That's why you haven't felt its presence yet!" he explained.

"Alright, so we can take a little holiday before the big fight!" Spike smiled.

"Don't ever underestimate your enemy, it's very dangerous!" Giles made them notice, looking at him seriously.

"Okay. Just one more little question, what happened to the Council?" the bleached blond vampire asked with curiosity.

"Well, the other William the Bloody and Buffy from this world and their army managed to catch the whole Council off guard, some years ago, and you can imagine what they did, no one survived, it was a merciless, wicked massacre, a real tragedy!" Giles explained, fixing his glasses and lowering his gaze.

"A-ha! It sounds like they had a lot of fun!" Spike chuckled, but Buffy's elbow went in his stomach the second after. "Ouch! I meant... oh no, it's terrible!" he corrected himself, massaging his stomach as his childe glared at him.

"Anyway, we'd better go now, pet!" Spike said, conducting Buffy towards the exit.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something important!" Giles called them out and they turned to face him.

"What?" the asked at unison.

"I just wanted to remind to you not to change anything in this world, I mean, about your other selves and their family, you can't prevent them from killing, although I know it's not easy for you to do that!" he warned them.

"What about the other vamps and demons and stuff like that?" Spike wondered.

"Uh! It's not important, you are free to dust and fight against them as much as you want, same as you do in your dimension!" he answered and the two blondes left.

------------------------------------------------------------

LONDON

Taking advantage of a cloudy day, LES and GB had left Sunnydale to go back to London the next day and when they arrived it was sunset.

They headed towards the warehouse, where they found ES and EB in their room, making love in their bed.

"Knock, knock! Hi, we're back and now we know more about the enemy!" GB informed them.

Seeing them, the two blondes in bed interrupted their activity, pulling the black satin sheet up to cover their naked bodies.

"Oh, alright! I told you that he would help you..." EB answered, hugged to ES.

"Yes, but you should had also warned us that he could have a certain tendency to kill us... due to your nice surprise to the Council!" GB pointed out, a little bit annoyed.

"Awww... what a night!" EB sighed with dreamy eyes.

"Well, no hunting for you tonight?" LES wondered.

"Yeah, and by the way... where are Dru and Angelus?" his Childe added.

"You know, yesterday we made a challenge to decide who could torture the Slayer, don't worry, it's not you, sweetheart, but the one in our world that we captured a couple of days ago..." ES started explaining.

"Right, but they won, so the Slayer is theirs and we'd rather stay here than go outside and accidentally see them as they torture her in the vicinity..." EB went on.

"I understand. Anyway, what was the challenge?" LES wondered, eager to know in what Angelus and Drusilla had been better than his other self and his Mate.

"It's simple. We went to a church and touched crosses and holy water, trying to resist the most, but my Queen ran away immediately, we hate that place. Instead, my Sire and Dru seemed to like the painful holy stuff a lot, I can tell, especially if you count the tons of times they went killing whole groups of nuns... they've got a thing for that!" ES snorted.

"Just like our Dru and Angel!" LES exclaimed with a smirk. "Well, now we'd better leave you alone, and maybe we'll follow your example, right, my pet?" he winkled at GB.

"Right, honey, so see you later, according to what we're gonna do ... much, much later !" GB chuckled maliciously, leaving with her Mate.

"That's unfair, pet, isn't it? They're having all the fun right now just because they won at something they're bloody good at. It's as if we challenged them to a witty remarks' competition!" ES grumbled, once he was alone with his Childe again.

"You're right, my love, but if I'm not wrong, we are having so much a fun, too, aren't' we?" she murmured, looking at him maliciously and then she disappeared under the sheets.

"Uh! Rrrrrright, kitten, we're having bloody fun!" he growled very pleased, before disappearing under the sheets, too, to give his Mate the same attentions.

(In the meantime)

LES and GB were also on their bed, but Buffy was silent and thoughtful.

It simply took a look for Spike to realize what was going on. After all, since the beginning, mortal enemies or lovers, he had been the only one who always understood her so well, better than anyone else.

"What's the matter, sunshine? Let me guess, you are thinking about that Slayer, aren't' you?" he said, taking off her T-shirt.

"You guessed right. She is in trouble and I'm supposed to help her. Instead I didn't do anything, and that's wrong. And the worse thing is that I don't even feel guilty for that ..." she explained, unbuttoning his red shirt.

"Well, pet, that's because it's right. Do you remember this Giles' words? We must do nothing to stop them. This is not our world, these are not our fights, kitten. I'm not saying 'Go out and kill every bloody human being!', I'm just telling you to be quiet..." he murmured, undoing her jeans and pulling them down, very slowly as she had already got rid of his belt.

"Uhmm... how much quiet" she giggled, looking at him lustfully, with an evil smile, as she pulled down the zipper of his jeans, setting 'Spike Junior' free and taking great care of it.

"Uh, peeeeet, you're suuuuch a baaaaad girrrrrl !" he chuckled, growling pleased.

"Yes, I am, so punish me now, my Big Bad!" she teased him, before he 'assaulted' her.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	10. A Private Time

StantonLuver ( lol, I know it's confusing, and double lol plus a 'yay!' because you put also Buffy in your crazy reviews, eh, eh!), spbangel, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Well.. what can I say about this chapter? Welcome to the craziest , kinkiest and darkest pyjama party ever, lol!

Chapter nine: A Private Time

The laughter that the four blondes heard warned them of Angelus and Drusilla's return.

"What a kill! And her cries, I still can hear them, it's such beautiful music, I feel like dancing!" Drusilla murmured, swinging around her Sire, who had the most satisfied smile on his face.

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun with the torture!" EB commented, a little bit envious.

"You're right, my dear, and if you come to my room I'll tell you everything. By the way, GB, you're invited, too!" the brunette vampiress said.

"To hear how Angelus and you turned that poor Slayer's life into hell before killing her? No, thanks, it's not my style!" GB struck back.

"My Angel will stay with the boys, so we'll be completely alone and we're not gonna talk just about that!" Drusilla assured her with an allusive smirk and GB got her immediately.

"Well, why not? Hey, love, what do you say? Can I go to this crazy vampy version of Pyjama Party? Pretty please?" she asked him with imploring eyes.

"Sure, you can, sunshine. Go and ... please... speak well about me!" Spike smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss.

"You bet, honey!" she assured him with the same quick kiss, leaving with the other two vampiresses.

-- After all, I've some important matters to discuss with the other me...-- he thought slyly, exchanging an understanding look with ES.

-------------------------------------------

After some chatting and a very detailed description of how they tortured the Slayer from an ecstatic Drusilla that excited EB and shocked GB, the three girls reached the main subject.

"Let's talk about foreplay, you, first, GB!" EB suggested and Drusilla clapped her hands, giggling excitedly and inciting GB to talk.

"Ok. Well... sometimes Spike and I fight a little bit before doing it..." she trailed, but the other Buffy gave her a 'You're-not-the-only-one' look. "I beat him down..." GB went on and the other two nodded. "I scratch him..." she kept talking as the other two looked at her with a bored expression. "I bite him..."

"Surprise, surprise!" Drusilla and GB exclaimed in unison.

But GB didn't give in and went on.

"Sometimes I tie him or chain him or handcuff him..."

That made her interlocutors' curiosity increase.

"Now you're talking, girl!" Drusilla approved.

"Uh! I also use a whip on him, he likes that a lot, as much as I love whenever he does all the things I've told you so far to me..." she concluded, with dreamy eyes.

"Right, I know what you mean. By the way, have you ever tried burning his chest with cigarettes? Or cut him with a knife?" EB wondered.

"Oh my, no! I've never done such a thing. Candles are ok, but cigarettes..." GB shook her head, scandalized.

"Believe me, it's no big deal, just a couple of days and it goes away. My Spike loves that, you should try with yours..." the other blonde advised her, as she took a mental note about the candles. "Anyway, if you're shocked with so little, you should hear about what Dru does to Angy with crosses, holy water, stakes and God only knows what else, right, Dru?" EB went on, turning to the brunette.

"Daddy loves when his Princess hurts him, the more I hurt him, the more he enjoys it, just as I do when he cuts me, and burns me and beats me... he does love me!" she commented with her mesmerizing eyes sparkling with joy as she changed clothes to her favourite doll.

(In the meantime)

"So, when do you want to do that thing ?" ES asked LES winking, as Angelus looked at them perplexed, wondering what the two blonds were up to do.

"Well, since the Watcher said that the First is not in this dimension yet, I suggest tonight, when you and EB go hunting and my pet and I go... take a walk. Just before going, you and me, perfectly identically dressed, depart with an excuse and come back at the same time..." LES answered and Angelus understood what they were up to.

"I know my Boy very well, and if you are anything like him, I also know you, too, then! You two are gonna switch roles, aren't you? But I'm gonna stop it, I'm gonna tell the two Buffs and..." Angelus threatened them, ready to leave.

"Right. Just dare move another step and I'll run to Dru to let her know what her beloved Daddy tried to do with MY (growling) Buffy. See? My pet sang! And speaking of that, don't even dream about doing that again, understand?" LES summoned him, flashing his fangs at Angelus.

"Okay, Boy number two, no one will talk with no one. Deal. Do whatever the hell you please, it's not my business after all..." Angelus grumbled, leaving.

"I can't believe it, you managed to blackmail my dear old Sire, you're my bloody hero!" ES congratulated LES, chuckling.

--------------------------------------------------------

At late morning, everyone returned to their respective rooms and LES joined GB in their bed, where they inevitably ended making love once again.

At the end she cuddled against him while he lighted a cigarette.

As he took the first drag, Buffy recalled all the things EB had told her and, almost without even realizing it, she pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between her fingers as she caressed his muscular and perfect abs with her free hand, trying to decide what to do next.

She was about to burn his chest, but she changed her mind at the last moment.

"Naaah, it's too bloody painful!" she grumbled, putting the cigarette back in his mouth, as if nothing had happened.

Spike had already realized her intentions and he chuckled.

"I guess I can imagine what you were about to do... and although I love every single thing you do to me... I like to smoke cigarettes, but I don't like the idea of them burning my chest, but thanks anyway for the nasty thought, my evil kitten!" he smiled at her, caressing her hair. "And since we've already started this conversation... no matter how many times I used them to torture people in the past... and I know you don't like hearing about that, but just let me finish, Slayer..." he went on. "Truth is that I'd hate the sodding railroad spikes if they were used on me!" he confessed.

"Oh, don't worry; no bloody railroad spikes for my Mate, then. Uhmm... what about knives? We've never tried those..." she wondered curiously and he raised his scarred eyebrow in a seductive way.

"Just wait for us to return to our dimension and we'll talk about that, kitten, and I already know it will be fun!" he sneered and then he kissed her again as she nonchalantly slipped a hand under the sheets, reaching her goal and awakening it with intense sensual caresses that startled her Sire.

"I know that it's kinda late now, but I don't feel like sleeping and I hope you don't either. So, I was wondering... will Spikey Junior come out to play again?" she mewled, nibbling his neck and pinching his butt with her other hand.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen!" he grumbled, smashing her against the bed, bringing her hand behind her head and taking possession of her for another endless, restless and wild time.

TBC

And the next chapter's title will be 'Switching'… I guess I just told you what it's about! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..

Now I go update 'Simply Absurd ', too ;)


	11. Switching

Spbangel, Childe at Heart, thank you so very, very much!

I know that you're waiting for the switch, but since I'm evil first I want to take you to (U1) for a while, eh, eh. Anyway, with the Italian readers I've been eviler, because I used to split every chapter in two very short ones… so consider yourselves lucky! ;)

Anyway, here's the new chapter:

Chapter Ten: Switching

(In the meantime)

SUNNYDALE (U1)

"Look, it's late, it's useless to keep searching in these books and anyway, I can finish this alone; go home, Wesley, I mean your real home. Return to Los Angeles, don't worry, I'll let you know if I find something new," Giles said, closing the umpteenth book of the night exasperatedly.

Just as the Giles from the other dimension must be doing, too, although he had the advantage oc counting with the former Watcher's help, so he had managed to translate the whole spell and had discovered that, contrary to what he'd believed, the spell didn't have a temporary duration.

There was only a way for Spike and Buffy to come back and he still had to find out what it was.

"Maybe you're right, I should go home..." Wesley commented, but then he looked at Dawn and her sad pleading eyes that made him realize that she didn't want him to go away. "What if I brought Dawnie with me?" he suggested and the girl's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Dawn needs the distraction!" Tara approved as she caressed the younger girl's hair.

"I think so, too. Plus, with Spike and Buffy away, someone should look after her..." Willow added, but Dawn threw daggers at her with her eyes.

"Hey, I'm seventeen, not seven years old! I can stay home alone!" she snapped.

"No doubt about that. I'm sure she just meant that it's sad to stay home alone in a moment like this, you might need some company..." Xander explained.

"Yeah, but we can't be always here to keep you company, and you can't stay with Xander and me, because you would be shocked if you saw us having sex in every corner of our house..." Anya added, making her husband blush, a lot.

"Believe me, I'm already shocked just by the picture!" Dawn struck back.

"Right. And you shouldn't stay with Tara and Willow, either. It would be worse, because lesbian sex is even more shocking! And you shouldn't go to Giles' house, either, 'cause he's old, you would be bored!" Anya advised her.

"I guess that I'm speaking for everyone if I thank you for your tact, Anya!" Giles commented sarcastically, insulted in his ego.

After what the former Vengeance Demon had said, Wesley couldn't stop looking at Willow and Tara, who were embarrassed as never before.

Dawn cleared her throat and the young Englishman brought his attention back to her.

"Just give me the time to pack some stuff and I'll come with you. Thanks, Wes, for everything you are doing!" she said, excited just by the thought of being alone in his car with him.

"Don't mention it; it's a pleasure for me, Dawnie!"

-- That's the problem, it's a real pleasure for me... and it shouldn't be. C'mon, Wes, she is just seventeen years old, and you're turn twenty-seven in a couple of months, she is way too young for you ... although, she is so pretty!-- he thought as he walked upstairs with her, to help her pack.

About half an hour later, the girl was done packing and after waving good-bye to the Scoobies and Giles, they left for Los Angeles.

----------------------------------------------

LONDON (U2)

The sun had finally set and the three couples had met at the warehouse's main room, ready to go out.

Angelus kept staring first at one bleached blond and then at the other, waiting for them to begin with their plan.

He didn't have to wait for too long.

They were on the threshold, when...

"Bloody hell, I forgot to paint my nails!" LES exclaimed and ES realized that he had the same problem then.

"I'll be right back!" ES said, walking out of the room.

"But... is that so important?" GB rolled her eyes as she exchanged a look of solidarity with EB.

"Should I give up my dark attitude? Never ever, pet. Be right back, too!" LES struck back, following his 'twin'.

"Paint my nails! Isn't that a bit lame as excuse?" ES commented, once he was alone with LES, as they both painted their nails for real, trying not to make their partners suspicious.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" the other blond struck back, leaving the room with him.

Seeing them return together from afar, the two Buffys had some trouble to figure out which one was their Mate... but at the end each of them left with her Spike... at least that's what the two vampiresses thought.

Drusilla looked first at a couple and then at the other, holding her Angelus tightly as they left to mind their own business.

"Uhmm... The Moon says that that's a shame/They're gonna play a wicked game!" she exclaimed, pointing at the four blondes from afar.

"You're right, my love, as always. Anyway, let's go play our own wicked games, hmm?" Angelus suggested, pulling her closer and kissing her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

ES and GB had arrived to the park.

"Honey, I was thinking ... why don't we go kill something?" she suggested, holding him tight.

"I couldn't agree more, sweetheart. Look, there's a couple in that corner..." he struck back, taking her with her towards a couple that was kissing passionately.

"Ah, ah, ah. Very funny, Spikey. Now, seriously , let's go to the graveyard..." she struck back.

"I'm bloody serious, baby, let me show you how much!" he sneered, running towards the couple who looked at him in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"No, Spike, wait! Are you nuts?" Buffy scolded him, reaching him.

"Good evening, people. You know, my girlfriend and I were discussing about a very important issue: which of you should I kill first?" the bleached vampire exclaimed, as Buffy looked at him confused, unable to react, not even when she saw him grab the girl, kicking the guy viciously in the stomach when he tried to defend her and smashing him against a tree where he passed out.

"See, my dear? I guess I'll kill you first!" he growled, shifting into his demonic visage, snapping the unlucky girl's neck in one quick move and sinking his fangs into her.

"Spike, stop it, now! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Damn, okay, you said that this is not our world, but that doesn't give you the right to kill? Wait a minute! You're not my Spike, you're ES!" Buffy figured out.

The vampire stopped drinking temporarily, raising his gaze and smiling at her with his perfect white teeth now stained with blood.

And the view excited the vampiress' demon, a lot.

"You got it, finally, sweetheart!" he chuckled, returning to his handsome human features. "Look at me, straight into my eyes and tell me that this is not turning you on! After all, your Spike used to be just like me in his past, and you know that better than me..."

"Yeah, but now he's changed!" she said.

"The question is ... would you have loved him even before, when he was like me, when he was me?" he asked her.

Buffy had trouble answering, she couldn't deny that seeing him as a merciless and ruthless killer turned her on somehow, although the Slayer in her didn't agree one bit.

And he was right, her Spike had been just like him, if not worse.

"Don't tell me that you didn't feel anything beyond hate when you met the other me for the very first time at the Bronze..."

Buffy made a puzzled face.

"How do you know about the Bronze?"

"Your man likes to talk, just as I do, and he said that killing you wasn't exactly the first thing that came into his mind when he saw you dance!" he explained and she was really flattered by that news.

"Well, maybe if I wasn't already in a relationship with Angel back on those days... hey, wait! That's not what we were talking about. Why the bloody hell are you here instead of my Spike? Does that mean that... he is with your Buffy now?" she concluded as her face darkened.

"You're smart, sunshine!" ES sneered.

"Why? Why this double betrayal? What are we two for you? A bloody dual picture-card that you can exchange whenever you feel bored?" she yelled at him with tearful eyes.

"Betrayal! Dual picture card! Do you really think so? Buffy, it's not that LES is with another woman now... or that I'm with another woman. You two are the same, Buffy and Buffy. Sweetheart, did you ever seen the movie 'Sliding Doors'?" he asked her and from tears Buffy jumped to a snicker.

"You watch movies, too! Yes, I guess that you and my Spike are one and the same!"

"Ok, this is another dimension, but, you know, television exists here, too! Coming back to what I was bloody saying, in that movie the protagonist goes through two different situations, what happens if she catches the subway on time and what if she doesn't. You and my Childe are the protagonist and the subway is your soul. What would have happened if you had kept it, what if you had lost it?" he started explaining.

TBC

Next chapter's title will be 'Temptations' and things will get a little bit darker. Once again I told you a little too much!

I hope you'll still like it..

Now I go update 'Before, Now, Forever ', too ;)


	12. Temptations

spbangel, Childe at Heart, thank you so very much! You support is just wonderful and makes me so happy!

finally here's the new (dark) part:

Chapter Eleven: Temptations (I took a sentence from 'Bad Girls')

(In the meantime)

LES kept staring at EB.

"What? You're looking at me as if it was the first time that you've seen me..."

"Well, it is, in a certain sense..." he answered.

"Oh, you're always so romantic, love. By the way, where are we going to? This is not the way to the last pub we went to..." she exclaimed, as soon as she noticed that he was taking her to a different place.

"You know, I thought ... why don't we do something different for once? Like killing some demons at the graveyard, you know... evil against evil, does that sound good to you?" Spike suggested.

"Naaah, I don't like that kind of game. What about classic stuff? Music, dancing, neck snapping and blood drinking, good old fashioned fun, hmm?" she struck back, drawing him to the opposite way.

The blonde vampiress took him to the pub that she was talking about before.

"Look, maybe this time we don't even need to get inside..." she whispered, pointing towards a boy and a girl who were kissing in a corner outside the pub.

Spike was attracted by the light in her eyes. The situation reminded him of the night when the Drusilla of his world had come back to him and had taken him to hunt, despite of his chip. The only difference was that now the chip was just a long lost annoying memory and just like that experience had awaken his predator instinct, the one he was un-living now was having the same effect on him.

"So? You're coming or what?" Buffy took his mind off, dragging him towards the couple.

"Awww, honey, they're adorable, aren't' they?" she commented, loud enough to make the couple hear it.

In fact, they parted immediately after, turning to the two blonds with a half smile and huge embarrassment painted in their faces.

"You know, you should be happy..." Buffy went on, approaching the couple and tearing them apart as they looked at her in disbelief. "To die together is one of the most romantic experiences!" she concluded with a devilish sneer, throwing the girl into Spike's arms and capturing the boy in her iron grip, snapping his neck in one quick movement and shifting into her game face, ready to bite and enjoy her meal, amused by the terrified girl's screams.

But that also made her realize that she wasn't dead yet. She stopped before sinking her fangs into her prey's neck.

Spike held the girl in his arms, looking at her as she cried desperately, screaming as loud as she could, but he hadn't even changed his features yet.

"What's wrong?" Buffy wondered, astonished, but then she burst out laughing. "I got it, you're just pretending, so she thinks that you want to help her, and then when she least expects it... Oh, Spike, you become wickeder and wickeder with each day that passes," she smiled at him, but he stood still and impassable, so she realized who was she dealing with. "You're LES, you're not my Spike!" she accused him, pointing her finger at him.

"Right, cutie, but don't think there's that much difference between him and me. After all, we have the same demon inside..." he struck back, holding the girl tighter as she kept trying to break free, but due to the strong emotions she was experiencing and mostly the fear, she passed out.

"Show me that, then!" she challenged him, shifting back into her human features.

"Uh?"

"The demon inside you. If it's anything like my Spike's, you have to be craving to drink that girl's sweet and innocent blood," she answered.

He couldn't help staring at the neck of the girl he still held in his arms, and at her pulsating jugular.

"When was the last time you drank human blood?" Buffy asked him.

"Except for when I brought my beloved Buffy into the night with me forever... well, it's already been more than two years..." he remembered.

"You know that is way too long. You know that you want it and you know that you can finally have it again. It's time for you to be free and un-live according the old law..." she incited him, tugging at the boy she held in her arms.

"Which old law?" he wondered curiously, as he had more and more trouble controlling his demon. It had been a very long time, way too long since he had hunted, and that was proving to be a too strong temptation.

"It's simple: want, take..." she answered, shifting into her demonic visage once again. "Have!" she concluded, biting the boy's neck.

"Want..." Spike repeated, putting two fingers on the girl's throat, feeling her heartbeat. "Take..." he murmured, shifting into his game face, almost without even realizing it. "Have!" he growled, biting his prey's neck and slowly beginning to taste that the warm and thirst-quenching blood.

Buffy smiled at him as she continued to drink from her victim.

It was a strange feeling. He should be happy, but he wasn't. He heard a tiny voice in his head that told him that what he was doing was wrong and he had to quit as soon as possible. In fact, he stopped immediately after, looking with a horrified expression at the girl who lay in his arms and that was still alive, since he hadn't drunk enough to kill her.

He was confused: what was that voice doing in his head and mostly why had he listened to it?

(In the meantime)

"So, are you saying that my Spike and you were trying to find out if you two would love me and the other Buffy even if things had gone differently?" GB commented.

"Exactly, And if I were you I wouldn't see that as a betrayal..."

"Well, I'll admit that I hadn't considered it that way..." she confessed with a smile.

"Well, now, if you don't mind..." he exclaimed, shifting into his demonic visage again. "There's something I have to end..." he concluded. He was about to hurl towards his prey, but someone stopped him.

"Don't you dare touch her, you, ugly monster!"

Spike turned to see who it was and he realized it was the boy who had recovered him from his fainting spell and was running towards him to face him.

But it took less than a second for Spike to throw the girl's corpse to the ground and grab the boy by the throat with a hand, strangling him.

Buffy wanted to react and stop him, but she had to obey Giles' instructions. On the other hand, her demon didn't dislike the show at all.

"Just tell me... why do you bother to try and save someone who is already dead," Spike said, increasing his grip on the boy's neck until he didn't feel him breathe or move any longer. "And whom you have just joined!" he concluded.

He was about to throw him to the ground, but then he looked at Buffy and something in her eyes made him change his mind.

"Pet, have you ever tasted blood that doesn't come from an animal?" he asked her.

"N-no, well, yes... kinda… m-my Sire's," she answered, visibly nervous, still staring at the lifeless body on the ground, focusing on the neck.

"Well, that's something amazing , but trust me, it's definitely not the same, this one tastes of life..." he said, opening a little cut on the boy's neck with a sharp nail and dipping his finger in the blood. "Do you want a taste?" he offered to her, with a silky voice, bringing his finger to her mouth.

Without a second thought, Buffy accepted that invitation, parting her lips and sucking his finger in a sensual way.

"So?" he wondered.

"You know, I should be puking right now, or look disgusted or blame myself," she answered, looking at him confused.

"And instead?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want more!" she admitted, getting closer to him and to the prey he still held in his arms.

"Do help yourself, then..." he invited her.

She stared at him, and then at the boy's neck, she lowered her gaze and when she raised it again she was in full game face. Looking at Spike for one last time, she sank her fangs in her first neck, starting to drink almost greedily.

Spike smiled and bent over, sinking his canines into the other side of the boy's neck.

The more the vampiress drank, the more she seemed to want it. After all, it was something new for her, something that she seemed to like a lot. So much so that Spike had to stop her, since she seemed intentioned to drain him.

"No, pet, once they're dead you'd better not drink for too long..." he instructed her, returning to his human face and cleaning a trickle of blood on her chin with one of his fingers.

"Yes..." she murmured, shifting back into her human visage and caressing his lips with her thumb.

"Yes what?"

"I would love him. I would love him even if he became you..." she explained, getting closer to him. "I would love him even if he was you!" she went on, licking him in the corner of his mouth where there was still some blood left.

"You know, I've always wondered what would have happened if my Buffy had kept her soul. And now I know. And I understand why the other me changed for you. He can blame the chip as much as he pleases, but we know that the real reason is you, Buffy. So, that means that you're very special to him and... if my Buffy became like you, maybe I'd also change for her and I'd still love her anyway," he whispered, caressing her hair, before bending and kissing her, first slowly and then deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to herself.

TBC

Guess what? Next chapter's title is 'The Couple's Game', try to guess what it is about? I'll just say that it will be a double hot chapter! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	13. The Couples' Game

Uhmm I hope you didn't find the last part too dark or kiny.. it it's so I apologize :(

Anyway, here's the new (hot) part

Chapter Twelve: The Couple's Game (NC-17!)

(In the meantime)

"Why did you stop?" EB wondered confused, throwing her 'dinner' to the ground.

"It's enough..." LES exclaimed, approaching to Buffy.

"No..." she said, walking to where the girl had fallen and snapped her neck until she heard the familiar sound of broken bones that was so satisfying for her. "Now it's enough!" she sneered, coming back to Spike.

"You are such a cold, vicious and wicked killer... " he murmured with a half smile, playing with a lock of her long hair.

"Yeah, I am, and you like that, don't say you don't!" she smiled, caressing his face and licking away the trickle of blood on his lips.

"I do, I really do..." he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips and that response only served to confuse her further.

"But if you liked that and you don't have the chip anymore, then why you didn't..." she began asking, but he closed her mouth with a finger.

"I don't know and I don't even want to find out, not now. Anyway, that is not the question you should be asking me," he said.

"And what should that be then?" she wondered.

"Ask me why I kissed you..."

"Fine. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because in the end, you and my Buffy are one and the same. It's just like that movie, 'Sliding...'"

"Enough with that movie! Spike, I mean my Spike, told you about it, didn't he? He loves it and every time it airs on TV, he holds a meeting about all its meanings... and trust me, every bloody time he manages to catch a different aspect, and Dru, Angy and I can barely stand him when he's doing it!" she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Truth is that he's right. I am him, you are her, it's just that we've un-lived different experiences. If the commandos had taken him, instead of me..." he went on, but she burst out laughing, cutting him off.

"If they would have dared even to touch him, I would've killed them all, no wait... I would've made my minions turn them, because I'd never demean myself doing such a thing, so I could torture them endlessly..." she answered.

"Oh, pet, that's so sweet of you," he smiled, caressing her face.

"Why? Didn't your Buffy do something like that for you?" she said and this time he was the one who burst out laughing.

"Actually, back to those unhappy days, my dear Buffy dated one of those bloody sodding Commando wankers, even after she had found out that he and his bloody friends were responsible for the sodding chip, and she was even happy about that. Anyway, you can't blame her, because back then we truly hated each other... at least that's what we thought," he explained as she brought her hand to her mouth, astonished.

"Oh, I'm very ashamed of the other me," she commented, shaking her head to show her disappointment.

"Well, you know, she was confused, after all the trouble with Ang..."

"No, please, that's enough. Don't say the name that would make me feel even more ashamed!" she begged him and he smiled seeing her embittered face.

"But now that she had finally found the right guy for her, she won't ever let me go for any reason, as I won't let her go. Never ever." he concluded with a proud smile.

"I know that feeling..." she smiled.

"Well, I've talked long enough about me and how things work in my dimension. Now it's your turn, and there's something I really wanna know..."

"What?"

"What happened to the Council? Now that my pet is not here I can ask you. So, tell me what you and the other me did, from the beginning to the end, and please make it sound very painful, truculent and cruel!" he sneered.

"You bet!" she sneered back, starting the tale.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"And after that we returned to our car," she concluded, smiling at the memory, but he became serious all of the sudden, getting closer to her.

"That reminds me of the good old times, because I used to be your Spike and do what he does. The question is... would you love your Spike if one fine day he became like me? And you know that I'm not talking about the chip," he said with a warm and deep tone, bending over her until he skimmed her lips with his.

"I'd still love him anyway, in any circumstance..." she declared.

"It's time to find out if you love just the demon... or the man, too!" he went on.

"I guess I already know!" she said, annihilating the minuscule distance between them and kissing him impetuously.

He began peppering kisses all over her face, descending on her neck and tugging lightly at her t-shirt to make her understand that he wanted her to take it off, and she obeyed to his silent request without offering any resistance.

(In the meantime)

The other two blondes hadn't waste any time either.

Both were already shirtless, wearing just their jeans as GB straddled ES, caressing his shoulders and lightly scratching his chest with her nails.

"You know, probably when I was just a Slayer I would've never done that ..." she explained, caressing his abs as she teased his nipples with her tongue. "But when I became a vampire something changed and I started seeing things in a different perspective..." she went on, kissing his belly and starting to take care of his belt. "And the hunt has its thrill, I can't deny that!" she admitted, making him smile between moans, since the vampiress' hand had already slipped inside his jeans and was driving him crazy.

But he knew how to repay her, as he cupped her breasts with his hand, alternating strokes, to light pinches to hickeys.

Once they both regained enough mental lucidity, she went on with her speech.

"Truth is that now I know that I would still love Spike, my Spike, even if one of these days he accidentally turned evil like you again, even if I still kept my soul," she concluded, taking possession of his lips for an endless time.

"Don't tell me that you didn't feel attracted to him, at least a little bit, when you were mortal enemies, because I have the feeling that there was already something between you two, something special..." Spike commented, unbuttoning her jeans and taking them off, to caress her womanhood through the fabric of her panties.

"Ooooh! Nooow you sound just like him, blathering aboooout the fact that we weren't only enemies, but there was moooore. And the funniest thing is that you're rrrright, that he was bloooody right, but I was too busy denying it to myself to admit it..." she answered, between moans, pulling down his jeans and moving her panties out of the way, as she positioned him at her entrance and began riding him.

"Ooooh, Buuuffyyy! Before meeting you, I was sure that a soul was something that would prevent you from having fuuun, instead... I mean... you have a soooul. And yet you're soooo bloody fuuun…" he murmured as their rhythm increased.

"Maybe it's because my soul is different, I don't have centuries of remorse as Mr. Happy, I mean B.B.B… I mean Angel! Oops, if he heard me calling him like that..." she said , but suddenly all her thoughts became centred in one very simple concept. "Ooooooooooh, Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" the vampiress screamed in delight as they both were almost on the edge.

(In the meantime)

After taking off her T-shirt, EB took off his leather coat and unbuttoned his shirt patiently. Although she was anything but patient. She wanted to rip it off him, but she didn't think he'd like her to destroy his clothes as she used to do with her Spike.

He had placed her on his lap, cupping her firm ass, still covered by her blue jeans.

All of the sudden Spike chuckled.

"What?" she asked as she kissed his shoulder, nibbling it with her blunt teeth.

"I was thinking... even if I screamed your name, you wouldn't know which Buffy I'm thinking of..." he sneered.

"Good for you, because I'm gonna make you scream that name very often..." she warned him, pushing him to the ground, unfastening the belt of his jeans, pulling down the zipper and grabbing his virility, caressing it with audacity.

"Oh, Buuuufffyy!" he growled, very pleased.

"See?" she sneered. "And that's only the beginning..." she informed him, bending on him to use her mouth, too.

Spike lost count of all the times he screamed her name.

When Buffy least expected it, Spike switched their places with a quick move, smashing her to the ground, as he hovered over her.

"Uh, uh! What are your intentions, Big Bad?" she teased him, looking at him in a seductive way.

"It's simple, pet..." he answered, before crushing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. "I'm gonna make you scream my name twice as much I screamed yours!" he informed her with an evil smile, pulling down her jeans and taking off her panties, sinking his head between her thighs with just one mission in mind: to make her mindless with pleasure.

When she couldn't hold on any longer, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him to take possession of her with a faster and faster rhythm, until they both came, screaming satisfied.

TBC

Do you think that things can't get more complicated than that? Believe me, they can and I'm gonna show you with next chapter 'Changes And Discoveries'

I hope you'll still like it..

Now I go update 'Simply absurd ' too ;)


	14. Changes and Discoveries I

Childe at Heart ( lol, don't worry, no foursome! ;P ) and Stantonluver (sorry if it's so confusing, you'll find the explanation you need soon ), thank you sooo much !

Chapter Thirteen: Changes And Discoveries

-- I've kinda betrayed my Spike with the other Spike... and that only proves that I love everything about him, even his demon and it's not only because he's changed for me. But he went out with the other Buffy, I wonder if he did the same with her, because if he didn't it means that he lied to me, because he wouldn't love me anymore if I lost my soul. But if he slept with the other me, then he really loves me, everything about me. I just hope he did... and that doesn't make much sense... -- GB thought puzzled, coming back to the warehouse as there was just one hour left before sunrise.

After the strange experience of that night, everyone had preferred to return on their own to the warehouse, mostly to be alone with their thoughts.

In fact, ES, LES and EB were having similar conversations with themselves as they returned home.

LES arrived to the warehouse first, so he headed towards the room he shared with his Childe, waiting for her on their bed, with the same anxiety, fear and curiosity to know what had happened that she was experiencing.

When he saw her come in, he stared at her speechless… and he never was speechless.

Buffy also kept silent, but she let her actions talk for her, because she got closer to her Sire, slapping his face as hard as she could.

"This is for cheating on me! Now we can talk!" she stated, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Buffy, pet..." he trailed.

"No, Spike, don't pet me! You know what you did. You rented me to ES for a night to go out with EB who believed that you were her Sire... as if we weren't nothing but two bloody cars of a bloody concessionaire on a bloody promotion-time!" she snapped.

"No, Buffy, it's not like that..." he tried to justify, but she cut him off.

"No, Spike, I'm not done yet! You two did such a petty thing... just to find out if you two would've loved me and the other Buffy even if things had gone differently ... and that's so... impressing!" she concluded, almost touched.

He showed her a ghost of smile.

"So, you understood why we did..." he murmured.

"Yes, I did." Buffy smiled, but then he looked at her in disbelief, raising his scarred eyebrow.

"He gave you the 'Sliding Doors' speech, right?" he figured out.

"Yeah, and it worked. The question is... did you miss the subway?" Buffy wondered.

"You mean what happened with the other Buffy, don't you?"

"Yes. So... did she find out that you weren't her Spike?" she began her interrogation.

"Yes."

"Did she accept it?"

"Yes."

"Did you two kissed?"

Spike was a little bit scared about his answer, but he knew that their relationship was about mutual sincerity, so he nodded with his head.

Buffy seemed impassable.

"Did you shag?"

Another positive nod.

At the every end, Buffy was happy, very much so, because that was the proof she wanted from him, but she also wanted to play the jealous girl... even if it was of herself.

But there was something that she could have never forgiven him for, something that for vampires was far more intimate than a kiss, even than sex.

Spike seemed to read that fear in his beloved Mate's eyes.

"I know what you're gonna ask. And no, she didn't bite me and I didn't bite her. I'd never ever allow someone who is not you to bite me, not even if it's another you..." Spike explained, getting closer to her.

"Good. You know that your blood belongs to me only," Buffy declared, scratching his cheek that was still reddened due to the previous slap and licking away the blood that trickled down, making him moan in pleasure.

"That's right. As yours is only mine..." he murmured, kissing her sweetly, sucking on her lower lip and biting it until he made it bleed, making his Childe purr in delight.

"And that's the truth, isn't it? No bites between you two, either?" he wondered.

"Nope, love, we just did the same thing you and EB did. By the way, it was cool and everything, but I'll never ever do anything like that again and you better follow my example!" Buffy summoned him.

"Sure, this is the first and the last time, pet!" he assured her with a greedy kiss.

Buffy became thoughtful all of the sudden, recalling another important event of that night.

"Honey, about this night... I haven't told you everything yet," she warned him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"There was a couple in the park and ES killed them both, but the worse thing is that not only I didn't even try to stop him... but I also fed on the poor guy, too, and I enjoyed every second of it! Spike, there's something terribly wrong with me..." she told him.

Spike burst out laughing, only managing to confuse her, a lot.

"Wrong! Pet, you have just tasted human blood, so finally you know its ecstasy. That's more than normal stuff. After all, now there's a demon in you, my sweet little vampiress..." he explained, giving her some little kisses. "I don't see where the problem is. I'll just take you to Willie's once in a while, as soon as we return home. You can't miss his Double Negative 0, it's bloody wonderful..." he added, and just the thought of it made his mouth water.

"Is that all you have to say to me? Can't you do any better? William, gee, I had never acted like that before, this is not me. I think that this place, this dimension has a bad, very bad influence on me. Do you remember Angelus and Dru's plan?" she asked him.

"Sure, I do." Spike smirked.

"Well, if they had managed to do that... it would have been just like this, Like the 'Happy Family' of this dimension. And I'm not disgusted by that. I wondered how it would be, now I know... and it doesn't seem so bad..." she admitted, very worried.

Spike was about to say something, but she wasn't done yet.

(End I)

Ehmm.. it's short.. because I'm evil ihihihi :-D

I hope you'll still like it, there will be more explanations in part II.. ;)

Now I'm gonna update 'Before, Now, Forever ' too ;)


	15. Changes and Discoveries II

Thank you , Stanton, here's the explanations:

Changes And Discoveries (II)

"I know that I would still love you even if one day you turned very evil again, but there's no need for me to be evil, too. I don't want to," Buffy concluded.

"Hey, pet, listen to me, you are not evil and you won't ever be. You are surrounded by people who love you and who you love. Dawn, Rupert, all your friends. EB was alone and abandoned by everyone since the beginning, so she was already full of hatred and anger, but you are not evil..." Spike reassured her. "And mostly you are not the only one who fed tonight..." he added, immediately after.

Buffy's eyes went wide.

"Do you mean that..."

"Exactly. EB persuaded me to kill a girl and I almost did, but something stopped me..." he informed her.

"What?" she asked curious.

"That's the bloody point, I don't know. Something told me that it wasn't right. No matter how many times I did it in my darker past, this time I couldn't kill her, I didn't want to, so I stopped drinking before it was too late. EB killed her good and proper anyway," he concluded with a kinda evil smile.

"Oh, Spike, it's almost as if you had a..." she trailed.

"A remorse. Yeah, pet, I'm afraid so, too. I don't know what happened to me, but I'm gonna find out..." he declared.

"How?"

"It's simple, sunshine, as soon as the sun sets, we'll go to Sunnyhell again and ask Rupert number Two if he knows something, and I'm sure he does..." he explained and she nodded.

Hearing the other two blondes in the other room start making love, they figured out that also ES and EB had talked and cleared things.

"Uhmm, what if we followed their example, my …?" she proposed allusively and Spike didn't even give her the finish her question, because he smashed her on the bed and crawled upon her, ready to get rid of her clothes as fast as he could with a feral growl.

----------------------------------------

SUNNYDALE

They didn't waste any time and in two days they had already reached their destination, getting into the school again.

"Hi, Rupert, put the bloody crossbow down, because we are the less evil version once again, buddy!" Spike warned him, showing up in the library with his Childe.

"You know what? I'm not surprised at all to see you there. Actually I ... uh ... was expecting you..." the Watcher informed them, crossing his arms.

"Really?" the two vampires exclaimed at unison, with the same amazement.

"To be honest, I don't think you did, Watcher. Something very odd happened. I'm acting almost as if I had a soul..." Spike trailed.

"And I'm acting as if I had no soul anymore..." Buffy concluded, but Giles stood impassable.

"And you want to know why, don't you?" he wondered rhetorically, astonishing them once more.

In fact they just confined themselves to nod, without uttering a single word.

"I have done some research after you first visit here and I found out something very interesting about a Master Vampire who turned a Slayer..." he started explaining. "You already know that it takes a willing Slayer, otherwise both the Slayer and the Vampire die during the Siring..." he said, but the two vampires' eyes went wide.

"What! Please, don't tell me that in your world no one has found that out yet..." the Watcher said, even more astonished than his interlocutors.

"Actually, no one knew that. So, my pet, it just means that deep down you really wanted it, drunk or not..." Spike noted, turning to Buffy.

"Yeah, it seems so, it just took a while for me to realize it," Buffy smiled at him, but Giles cleared his throat to regain their, since he wasn't done with his speech yet.

"About the soul... it's not a matter of what the Slayers desire, it's all about what her Sire desires," Giles informed them.

Buffy looked amazed at Spike.

"You wished I could keep my soul!"

"Yes, sunshine, I did," he confirmed, caressing her hair.

"There are just three cases on the Watchers' Diaries where a Master Vampire turned a Slayer. Well, four, if we count the latest addition by the William the Bloody of this world. Anyway, no one had cared about this so far, because generally every Master Vampire had wanted his Childe to lose their soul..."

"Rupert, let's cut to the sodding chase!" Spike exhorted him roughly, since he surely wasn't famous due to his patience.

".Right. When a Master wishes that his Childe keeps her soul, not only the Slayer keeps it, but gradually the Master in question earns a part of it. It takes a while, sometimes days, sometimes years..." Giles explained.

Spike kept silent for a while, shocked by the news.

"Does it mean that now I have a soul, too?" he asked perplexed.

"You just have a part of her soul. The part that makes you feel guilty and sorry if you try to kill a human being, but that's not strong enough to make you feel remorseful for what you did in your past or for what the other vampires around do..." the Watcher pointed out.

"That explains why you didn't want to kill that girl, but also why the fact that EB killed her didn't bother you, quite the contrary!" Buffy observed and then she reached another conclusion, gasping. "Wait a minute. Does that mean that... I am losing mine?" she got alarmed, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"No, Buffy, don't worry. You still have enough soul to be good, but the missing part just gives more freedom to your demon. But it can't overtake you..." Giles assured her.

"That's why you're not so squeamish anymore about the idea of drinking human blood, but you don't want to kill any humans..." Spike figured out.

"Now, listen to me carefully, this is very important. Now you have two half souls that form one, and if you stay together your soul will become stronger and stronger, but if you two split and one of you kills the other... your soul will be lost forever and the survivor will turn into a cold emotionless killer and probably that's what the First wants from you two. So, pay attention!" Giles warned them.

"Believe me, buddy, our soul couldn't be safer, because nothing can tear us apart!" Spike stated, pulling Buffy to him roughly and kissing her fiercely, making the Watcher feel very awkward.

TBC

Let me warn you, the trouble will begin soon, since our dear vampires have had enough fun already…

Anyway, for a couple of chapters the action will move to (U1), I hope you won't mind! ;)

Now I'm gonna update 'Simply Absurd ', too:)


	16. Waiting

Childe at Heart (here's the less evil Dru, lol) , Stanton, thank you all so, so very much! ;)

Here the new chapter:

Chapter Fourteen: Waiting

(In the meantime)

In an unconsecrated church, not very far away from the school, there was a lot of excitement.

People with black long tunics walked around the room, a very dark room, where the only light came out from four candles, one in each corner of the room.

The elder members of the sect were forming a circle around a table as they kept chanting relentlessly. They didn't look at each other, for to the simple reason that... they had not eyes. They seemed to be impatient but also uptight, as if they didn't know what to expect, until they heard the windows of the church vibrate and felt the floor tremble under their feet. In fact, a gap opened in the middle of the room and a dense cloud of black smoke came out from it, assuming defined human features.

The sect exulted, because the object of their adoration, the one that they'd been waiting for so long, was finally back.

And it was nothing but the First Evil, that after breaking free from the other dimension, as it had been predicted, had appeared in front of the sect. .

For the time being the First Evil had assumed the appearance of Caleb, a priest who had turned his back to his religion and his God to become the First Evil's most trustful and devote servant, and a vicious cold killer, too. He had died, just to reborn after with a new demonic nature.

But that had happened in another dimension, the one where LES and GB came from.

The First was perfectly aware of what had happened... and it craved revenge. After all the incitements and exhortations from the sect ended, Caleb/The First started talking.

"My acolytes, my adepts, finally I'm here with you and we'll start a new world. Everything is gonna change. Now, just grab your knives and go. You already know what to do. We need blood, a lot of it, so my powerful army rises again soon!" he commanded and everyone obeyed, leaving. "Stupid naïve people, as if a trick like that could ever stop me! But I'll make them pay for this affront. Those two will realize who the First Evil is very soon. I already know what I have to do and it will be a piece of cake!" the First thought out loud with a devilish sneer, before fading away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

LOS ANGELES (U1)

It had been a very good idea to bring Dawn to LA, because that had took her mind off from her concern over how Buffy and Spike were faring in the other dimension.

The girl got along with everyone at Angel Investigations, and since she still had the secret dream of becoming an actress one fine day, she spent a lot of time with Cordelia, reading some of her transcripts just for fun, but according to the brunette she had a lot of potential.

From Harmony she had learned some strategies to look older than her actual age, but luckily, Angel, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley always kept an eye on her to prevent her from going out with a make up or an outfit that made her seem the kind of girl she wasn't.

And lately, the gorgeous former Watcher's attitude towards Dawn was confusing her, a lot. It wasn't that he didn't like her company, she could tell that he did for sure, since it was his idea to bring her to LA with him. But she had the distinct impression that for the last few days he had been doing anything he could to avoid her, to not to stay with her more than two minutes. And even in the very short time they spent together, Dawn could always feel a certain distance between them.

But she wasn't that upset over that, mostly because she had noticed all the glances he threw at her whenever he was sure she couldn't see him.

Something didn't click about his attitude and she was determined to find out what was happening with Wes.

She wasn't that close with Gunn, so it wouldn't be a good idea to talk with him, mostly because he would surely take his colleague/friend's side, just like Lorne and Angel would do, although she felt a little closer to Angel than to the other two.

Stupid solidarity among males!

Cordelia was one of Wesley's former girlfriends, so she didn't think it would be nice to broach this subject with her, mostly because Cordelia didn't even know that she had a crush for Wesley.

With Harmony she could talk about make up, fashion, perfumes and gossip about the celebrities, but she'd better avoid the topic 'boys' with the blondie, since she could very well start flirting with the gorgeous Englishman just to annoy her.

After all, it wasn't as if there was such a great friendship between Dawn and Harmony. After all, when she had been the head of her ridiculous vampire gang, she had attempted to kill her... and she'd almost managed to do it, too! And that wasn't something a girl could easily forget or forgive.

There was only a person left, the one that had actually became a very good friend to her.

Dawn found her in her room and she got inside without hesitating, mostly because she knew that Angel was out, so her poor innocent eyes didn't risk seeing anything obscene.

"Hey, Dru, what are you doing?" she exclaimed, curiously watching as Dru held a pack of antique Tarot cards in her hands.

"I was just trying to figure when this little bit of plastic would stop spiderwebbing its nasty blue shockwaves in my poor head, but it seems that it will carry on and on and on forever..." she answered upset, gathering the cards from her bed.

"Wait, don't put them in the drawer!" Dawn stopped her.

Drusilla looked at her perplexed.

"Do you want me to teach you how to read the cards?" she wondered.

"No, well... maybe another time. Now I just want you to read them for another person... Wesley," she explained, blushing when she pronounced his name.

Drusilla smiled, putting a hand on her chest.

"The wind told me that you have that guy here..." she stated. "And I bet that you want to find out whom he has in his heart..." she concluded, and without even waiting for confirmation, she started mixing the cards, placing and turning them with a defined order.

When she turned the last one, she said nothing, but then she picked them up, mixing them and starting all over again. When she turned the last card, she did the same thing again.

Dawn didn't know why she was acting so weirdly, but when she attempted to do it for the fourth time, she stopped her.

"Hey, Dru, what's wrong? What did you see there?"

"I saw that he's fallen for something very antique ... but younger than him, but that doesn't make any sense! And if I say that, well… I've said everything!" Drusilla answered, a little bit puzzled.

"Believe me, Dru, that does makes sense, a wonderful sense!" the girl explained with a large grin. "I guess I'll go talk with him right now..." she said, approaching to the threshold.

"You won't find him before tonight-.." Drusilla warned her.

Dawn stopped, coming back.

"Did the Moon tell you that?" she smirked, sitting on her bed.

"No, his agenda did, after all I'm a secretary now!" the brunette explained, a little bit insulted, making Dawn laugh.

It was almost incredible how Drusilla had changed in such a short time.

"Anyway, thank you, Dru, you helped me a lot!" Dawn changed subjects as she saw Dru take some blood out from the refrigerator that she and her Sire kept in their room and pouring it into a cup to warm it on the microwave, another useful tool that the two vampires kept there.

"Have you ever tried it with cookies? Spike always does that!" Dawn advised her as Drusilla took the cup from the microwave.

"Uh?"

"Just to make it taste different. You know, sometimes Buffy pours the blood in a bowl and then she adds cereal. At the beginning I was squeamish and horrified every single time I saw them do that stuff, but now it's just normal..." she chuckled.

"Uh, no, I don't like those things. William has always been a pretty odd vampire, and it seems that Buffy is following him in his oddness, but I'm an old fashioned vamp," Drusilla explained, sipping her cup after blowing on it. "Uff! This animal blood tastes just like... animal blood. There's no fear, no thrill, no terror... oh, I miss a good kill so badly!" she grieved.

"Now you sound exactly like Spike did when he had the chip!" the other commented.

"Really?"

"Really. And do you know what I did to cheer him up a little bit? I asked him to tell me some scary tales about his past..." Dawn explained. "So, Dru, do you want to tell me some scary tales of your past?"

--------------------------------------------

When Dru finished her tale, it was already evening and that meant just one thing: Wesley and the others were back.

Drusilla didn't lost time and she had run into her Angel's arms as soon as she saw him.

Dawn had given Wesley some time to relax and recover from their mission, while she looked for the perfect outfit.

She needed a compromise between 'simple and natural' and 'Harmony's strategy'.

And Buffy and Spike's gift, that thankfully she'd brought with her, seemed to be the perfect choice.

TBC

I hope you'll like the friendship between 'this ' Dru and Dawn as I do! ;)


	17. Dangerous

Stanton, Childe at Heart, thank you so very much!

Here's the new chapter..

Chapter Fifteen: Dangerous (You know that I'm not happy if I don't use songs, so... lyrics from 'Dangerous' by the WONDERFUL Ghost of The Robot!)

(In the meantime)

Even spending a whole day away from her didn't help Wesley to not think about Dawn.

-- She is so beautiful, so pretty, so nice... and sooo young, too! But I like her radiance as I like her moody days, I like everything about her, but I gotta take her off my mind!-- Wesley summoned himself, in his room, as he looked for some distraction, any.

In his rush to gather his stuff before leaving Sunnydale, Wesley had put in his bag a CD that Spike had probably left around the house. It was a compilation of all the bands that drew the bleached blonde vampire's attention.

Maybe that could be the right distraction, although it really wasn't the kind of music that Wesley used to listen to, but he just needed to take his mind off a certain girl, anyway. He inserted the CD in his stereo, pushing the 'random' button to let fate guide him completely.

But fate seemed to have fun teasing him, since the first track that the stereo played not only didn't help Wesley to take his mind off Dawn, but it even made him think more about her.

I DON'T KNOW YOU THINK MY NAME

AND I THINK YOU'D LEAVE ME STANDING IN THE RAIN

YOU'RE A PRETTY LITTLE GIRL GOT A THING FOR ME

-- How am I supposed not to think about her now?-- Wesley thought, rolling his eyes.

BUT YOU'D CUT ME OPEN AND LET ME BLEED

--Yeah, that's the feeling, more or less... --

(In the meantime)

By then, Dawn was in the corridor outside of Wes' room and from outside she could clearly hear the music playing inside and she had also recognized the song.

-- But... this is... so, maybe he's thinking about me!--

BUT 'M LOOKING AT YOU WITH YOUR LONG BROWN HAIR

PRETTY LITTLE FEET, SPARKLING EVERYWHERE

-- That's her! -- Wesley thought

-- I might be that girl...-- she thought.

LOOK SO GOOD WHEN YOU COME MY WAY

BUT I HAVE TO LOOK DOWN WHEN YOU TALK TO ME

'CAUSE YOU'RE DANGEROUS, YOU'RE DANGEROUS, DANGEROUS

AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT

-- Dru was right, he does like me! And that's why he acted like that! -- she thought, waiting before getting inside the room.

ONE, BABY, TWO, MAYBE THREE MORE YEARS

YOU'LL BE A FULL GROWN BABY, HAVE ALL YOUR CURVES

AND HERE'S MY LITTLE TASTE OF IRONY

YOU'D BE A TEN HOT LADY TOO GOOD FOR ME

BUT I'LL BE LOOKING...

Dawn pushed the handle down and pushed the door, getting inside.

"So, that's what you think!" she stated.

Wesley laid on his bed, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Dawn was so used to see him always wear elegant outfits that seeing him so casual and mostly without his glasses on, impressed her a lot, as she was drowning into his beautiful eyes.

Wesley had already seen Dawn with that dress, but if the first time he had felt dizzy, this time he didn't understand anything anymore.

He immediately got up, stopping the stereo.

"Dawn, what are you doing here... now?" he wondered, backing off as she got closer and closer.

"Answer me, is that what you think? That when I'm older, I'll be too good for you?" she asked him, impassable.

"Dawnie, it was just a song, it's not about you..."

"Don't lie to me, Wes, I know it's about me, I know you like me..." she went on, caressing his hair as he did noting to prevent her from doing that. "And I like you, too, a lot. This won't change in two or three years, I can tell..." she smiled at him.

"Dawn, please, try to understand... we shouldn't, I shouldn't. You are..." he trailed.

"Dangerous?" she smiled maliciously.

"Yes, and also way too young!" he added, although he seemed unable to part from her.

"I'll tell you a little secret. When my sister was seventeen years old, she did so much worse than me with a certain someone who is very much older than her. Instead, I just want a single thing from you..." she answered, losing herself in his eyes, before standing on tiptoe to skim his lips with hers. "A kiss." Dawn whispered, a few inches away from his mouth.

Wesley decided that it was time to follow his emotional hemisphere rather than the rational one, so he pulled her closer to him, bringing his lips on hers for a more urgent and deep kiss.

This wasn't Dawn's first kiss, quite the contrary, she had certain experience and it seemed Wes didn't dislike her kisses at all. In fact, they went on kissing for a long time, sure that no one would see them.

Cordelia and Harmony had gone out to approach some guys and have fun with them, in the memory of the good gold old times of High school; Gunn had decided to hunt some vampires with his own gang on the street; Lorne had his pub and, about Angel and Drusilla, well... it's easy to figure out what they were doing!

When they stopped, it was already very late and they both realized it.

"I should go now..." she trailed, approaching to the threshold.

"Yes, you should..." he murmured.

So, why did they keep holding their hands?

With a tiny tug he pulled her against him.

"But if you want, you can stay..." he whispered in her ear.

"Wesley, aren't we going way too fast?" she got alarmed.

"Uh! No, no, you misunderstood. I mean that you can sleep here, and believe me, just sleep, I'm a gentleman!" he cleared the point.

"Well, do you want me to want to stay?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

He kissed her for the umpteenth time.

"Is that enough an answer for you?" he smiled back.

She kissed him back, with all the passion she could muster.

"You know, after all, it might be a good idea to remain here. I'm afraid that I won't sleep at all tonight if I was alone," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"After all the scary tales Dru told me…" she shuddered. "I mean, Spike was always careful not to give me too many details so he wouldn't scare me too badly, but Dru... Gee, I still have shivers and I'll have nightmares for weeks!" she explained, taking off her shoes to sit on his bed, as Wesley did the same on the other side. "Plus, Dru also told me that if she hadn't the chip she would be glad to teach me about the ecstasy of the blood, because she said that I would be her perfect 'daughter'. Uff, why do all those people want to turn me into a vampire? I just don't care!" she rolled her eyes as Wesley chuckled.

"Anyway, if she really did... eh, eh, in a certain sense, Spike would be my brother, and that's not that shocking, since I already consider him like that, but the funniest and mostly oddest thing is that I would be my sister's sister in law... and her aunt, too, at the same time!" she burst out laughing, making him laugh as well.

"Well, if that comforts you somehow, once I saw a cartoon where a guy travels back in time and messes up with his past so much that he ends up being... his own grandpa!" he commented, between laughter, making Dawn laugh more.

"Ah, ah. I can't believe it. So, the serious professional English Former Watcher enjoys cartoons!" she made fun of him.

"Well, even the best guys have their weak points..." he justified.

"Like fancying girls who are much younger than them?" the teenager teased him.

"Yeah, that's another one..." he murmured, caressing her hair, before pulling her closer. "And I'm loving this weak point of mine!" he confessed, kissing her.

TBC

Author's Note: the cartoon that Wesley talked about really exists, it's an episode from 'Futurama', my favourite cartoon after 'The Simpsons', LOL!

So, are you ready to come back to (U2)?

I hope you'll still like it ;)

Now I go update 'Before, Now, Forever ' too ;)


	18. Lies My Parents Told Me I

Childe at Heart, thank you so much, you're just wonderful!

Chapter Sixteen: Lies My Parents Told Me ('Lies My Parents Told Me' inspired me a lot to write this chapter...)

TWO DAYS LATER

(U2) (LONDON)

LES and GB returned to London and managed to get to the warehouse just before sunrise.

At the moment, it was late morning, so, much as the rest of the warehouse, the two blonde vampires were sleeping soundly.

The sheets on their bed were pulled off of them a little bit, but that was enough to show the position that the two lovers had assumed.

They must have been very tired when they arrived, because they only had bothered to take off their shoes and coats. They almost seemed to draw a perfect symmetry, because she kept one of her legs against his as they grasped the same hem of the sheet with one hand, resting their heads against the other. They were facing each other, so close that they noses almost touched.

Peace and serenity were drawn on their faces, but someone was about to break that idyllic moment.

"Buffy, Buffy, honey, wake up!"

The blonde immediately recognized that voice, the voice of the person who had seen her grow up for twenty years, and had been close to her, giving her all her love and support, day after day, in the happy and in the sad moments she'd gone throughout her life.

Buffy opened her eyes and, as shocked as never before, she saw her mother, or rather the floating spirit of her mother. After all, she was already dead, so Buffy couldn't pretend to see her corporeal.

"Mo... Mom! Is it... is it really you?" she asked, wavering, sitting up on her bed and being very careful not to wake her Mate up.

"Yes, honey, it's me. I'm always looking after you from above, but now I'm here to help you..." she warned her.

"To help me? Why? I don't understand... Spike and I already know everything that's going to happen and what we're about to face, so, there's no need to..." she trailed, confused.

"No, honey, that's precisely the point. The Giles with whom you met the last time... think about it... did you ever touch him?" the woman asked her.

Realization hit Buffy like a storm in the middle of a sunny day.

"Damn! No, I never touched him... and neither did Spike..." Buffy remembered, getting alarmed.

"Oh, Buffy, how could you make such a big mistake? He was The First and he told you a lot of lies!" the woman warned her.

"A lot of lies? So... the whole speech about the soul that Spike and I now share together..." she started realizing, terrified, as she jumped off the bed.

"That's right, honey. What he told you is nothing but the exact opposite. You know, I've always loved Spike as a son, but now he's too dangerous for you. If you stay with him… you'll end up losing your soul. He's just pretending to have half of your soul..." Joyce informed her.

"No! No, stop talking like that. You're wrong and I don't want to listen to you anymore. He can't... why should he..." she wondered.

"Can't you see, sweetie? Didn't you figure it out yet? The First already controls him. Spike is evil again and he wants to make you take his side and that happens to be The First's side. And if he manages to do that, you'll never get into Heaven again, if one day you unfortunately die that is, we'll never meet again, Buffy!" she explained.

"I said that I would love him even if he turned evil again, but I can't turn evil like him, not now, not in this case, not when the safety of the whole world is involved. Oh, mom, help me, what can I do?" Buffy asked her, as she was victim of the most total confusion ever, while she looked at her still sleeping Sire.

"It's simpler than you think, my dear... if you kill him, you'll get your whole soul back. Buffy, you are the Slayer, you have to be good, you've got to choose the right side!" the woman exhorted her, before fading away.

Buffy jolted awake, very agitated, taking a look around.

It was just a dream, but she knew that her dreams always had a hidden truth in them. No matter if she didn't like that truth one bit, she had to make the dutiful and very painful decision.

She stared at the night table on her side, especially at the drawer where she kept some stakes, for any emergency.

It would take less than a minute for her to open the drawer, pick up a stake, approach her Sire taking advantage of his sleep, and then...

-- No, no, a world of no! I must not... I can't... I just can't... I love him so much... but I can't let The First win, either!-- she thought, deciding that maybe the right thing to do at the moment was to run away from there and find shelter in the most hidden corner of the warehouse, staying there until the sunset.

And that's what she actually did, making an effort not to burst out crying or to even sob. She knew very well that to hide was not the best solution, but in that moment too many angsty and terrifying thoughts were invading her mind, so she just needed to be alone.

Although she was invisible to Buffy, the fake Joyce had seen the whole scene and wasn't happy about that at all.

"You, stupid sentimental Slayer! You were supposed to kill him, not to run away! Oh, well, it doesn't matter, on second thought maybe it's better that you didn't kill him... because I have another card to play, a very, very important one..." and saying that, The First shifted into another woman's features, a woman who had been extremely important to Spike... or rather to William.

"William, William, wake up, my precious!" she whispered sweetly, and the vampire jolted awake at the sound of that voice, the voice of his mother.

(End I)

Uhmm.. This is just the beginning. As you can imagine... things are going to get much worse... I warn you!

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I go update 'Voices in the night ' , too


	19. Lies My Parents Told Me II

Childe at Heart, thank you so much! ;)

Lies My Parents Told Me (II) ('Never Leave Me' and 'Lies My Parents Told Me' inspired me a lot to write this chapter...)

"Itcan'tberealyoucan'tbereal!" Spike exclaimed, too shocked to bother to separate the words he was saying.

"William, yes, I'm dead, we both know that, but I got to return in spirit to help you, to warn you, my beloved son..." she smiled, with a sweet and calm tone, just like she used to do when she was alive.

"To warn me?" he repeated, as he still had to get accustomed to the vision. "Anyway, mother, there are so many things I want to tell you..." he murmured, but she beckoned him to keep silent.

"No, William, my time is short, now you just have to listen to me, carefully!" she summoned him with a cold tone that he wasn't used to, and that made him doubtful, but The First realized that and the woman's attitude became gentle and sweet once again. "It's just that I want you to know something important, before it's too late. I've been looking after you since the day my existence on this Earth ended, so I know what's going on. The First is more clever than the two of you, so he assumed Giles' aspect the last time you visited him, so he made you believe all those things, but it was all just a big lie. Truth is that you're destroying Buffy's soul and without it she won't be the same girl you used to know and love, she'll turn against you. She will wish you dead... because she will change. You remember this story very well, don't you, my sweet? It's already happened before and you don't want that to happen again, do you? So kill her, before it's too late. If you really love her, kill her to save her, to save her soul!" the woman suggested to him.

"Quit it!" Spike snapped, realizing everything.

"What?"

"You may have her same aspect, you may have her same voice, even the same memories, but you are not my mother. So, I know what game you're playing at, The First !" the vampire stated, with a smirk.

The First looked at him with rage, assuming Caleb's features.

"My compliments, you're very smart..."

"Anyway, I know for sure that my Buffy would love me with or without her soul..." Spike added.

The First sneered.

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure about that, not after the little speech your blondie and I had..." it warned him.

"Why? Tell me what the bloody hell you told her!" the blond growled.

"Why don't you find it on your own?" Caleb/The First struck back, fading away.

Spike left the room in a rush, looking for Buffy.

As soon as the vampire left, The First appeared in the room again.

"Do you really think that it's over?" it thought out loud. "Oh no, I'm not over with you, Spike, I know you too well..." he went on, slipping into Spike's aspect. "Each and every weakness of yours..." he sneered evilly, fading away.

Due to the Sire/Childe bond, it was a piece of cake for Spike to find Buffy inside the warehouse.

"Honey, why did you run away?" he exclaimed approaching to her, but he was astonished when he saw her back off, looking at him with diffidence.

"You... I ... we-I can't!" she muttered, making him even more confused.

"No, pet, listen. I don't know what you heard before, but it's all a lie..." he started explaining, but she cut him off, roughly.

"No, all I heard from Giles were lies, and you know that better than me, since you are one of The First's allies!" she accused him.

"What the bloody hell are you blathering about?"

"I know everything, but you won't bring me to his side, no matter what, I won't let you destroy the world!" she threatened him, with an icy gleam in her eyes.

"Buffy, please... you've been fooled, whoever you saw, whatever he/she told you... it's wrong..."

"Shut up, you're under The First's control!" she warned him. "You're not my Spike anymore, I've lost him forever. You are just an enemy..." she went on, taking a glimpse of a chair against the wall and breaking one of its legs in order to get a pointy edge. "And I have to eliminate all the enemies," Buffy concluded, approaching to him, threateningly.

It was enough to look at her blank and emotional gaze for Spike to realize that his sweet Buffy was prisoner in a nightmare and he had to wake her up from that.

He dodged her first attack and backed off, but then something, or rather someone, drew his attention.

"ES, c'mon, it's not the right moment for that. Can't you see that I have a problem? Go back to your room!" he said to the copy of himself whom he had seen behind a column.

"Spike, what are you saying? There's no one else here, just you and me!" Buffy commented, looking in his same direction, but without seeing anyone.

Spike/The First sneered, before starting to sing.

"Early one morning, just as the sun was shining/ I heard a maid sing in the valley below..."

"Oh no, not that song, stop it, stop it, BLOODY STOP IT!" Spike yelled, holding his head in his hands as he kept shaking, almost as if he wanted to make something go away from him.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy said uptight, letting her stake fall on the floor, as she didn't understand why he was acting like that.

"Oh, don't deceive me. Oh, never leave me/ How could you use a poor maiden so?" Spike/The First finished singing.

Buffy had approached to Spike, more and more concerned, putting one hand on his shoulder.

But he pushed her hand away with a growl, and shoved her on the ground, looking at her in full game face.

Buffy tried to reach her stake, but Spike kicked it away, ready to attack her.

TBC

Well, after that... as I whistle innocently… I'm gonna leave the Planet in order to avoid your furious attacks! Brrr!

But don't worry, I'll come back soon to fix things... in the meantime... trust me! ;)


	20. Fooled and Confused I

Thank you, childe at Heart, don't worry, now I'll fix things, or at least I'll begin..

Chapter Seventeen: Fooled And Confused (I)

Buffy didn't understand what was going on. Spike seemed to be blinded by rage; she had never seen him like that before, not even when he claimed that he wanted to kill her.

He did nothing but growl and hurl towards her furiously, as she kept dodging his attacks, getting just a few scratches that would heal almost immediately.

-- So... mom was right, he's my enemy now, he's on The First's side. I've gotta kill him, before he kills me...-- she thought, flipping herself with an acrobatic jump to where the stake had landed, grabbing it and running towards him. She was ready to pierce his heart, knowing that she couldn't allow herself to fail.

But someone was faster than her and knocked her down with a strong blow to her head, so she fell to the floor, dropping the stake in the process.

Spike didn't see that scene, for the simple reason that he had been rendered unconscious, too, in exactly the same way.

"What the bloody hell was that about? And don't tell me that they were mock fighting, because you know better than me that that was damn far from a mock fight!" EB exclaimed, getting rid of the dangerous stake and looking first at GB and then at LES.

"You're right, sweetheart. I don't know what happened, but that's not good, and something tells me that their bloody changing-aspect 'friend' is involved!" ES commented.

The blows that they both had received on their heads hadn't been too powerful, so the two vampires on the ground started recovering pretty quickly.

Lucky for them, ES and EB were still keeping tabs on them. LES tried to remember what had happened, but he was lost in the most total oblivion, but GB was more than lucid and unfortunately for him, she was determined as well.

In fact she didn't waste any time at all in breaking another leg of the chair, running towards LES in a fury, as he stared at his Childe in confusion.

"I've gotta kill you, gotta kill you, kill you..." she repeated as a robot, but EB was quicker than her once again, snatching the stake from her hand and breaking it in two.

"My dear, calm down. You know, it's not fun to knock myself down, so don't make me do it again!" EB summoned her, as both she and ES hold GB still.

"Be quiet, sweetheart, someone must have played a trick on you!" ES warned her.

"Buffy, luv, what's wrong? What happened?" LES wondered, disoriented as never before.

"Don't play that game with me, you were about to kill me just a few minutes ago!" GB snapped.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" LES asked her, even more perplexed.

"I had a dream where my mom told me that you're under The First's influence now..." she explained.

"Right. And tell me, by any chance was she a spirit that you couldn't touch ?" he made her noticed.

She stopped and pondered about that for a while.

"Oh damn, you're right and I'm so stupid! How could The First fool me so bad? And how could he dare to involve my mom, that was the worst thing he could do to me, no one touches my mom!" she growled.

"I know, honey. He tried to play the same dirty trick on me, too..." he informed her.

"Oh no, Spike, I was about to dust you... and if they hadn't stopped me... I would have done exactly what The First wanted... that's so freaking terrible!" she burst out crying as he hugged her, rocking her back and whispering sweet words to comfort her, until he felt her calm down.

"Well, lucky for you, I heard him say my name, almost as if I was there. Something wasn't right, so I rushed here with her..." ES explained, pointing at his Mate.

"Yeah, you know, we weren't in our room, we were just around here..." EB added.

"By the way, what were you two doing here?" LES questioned them.

But it was enough to look at them a little bit more closely for GB and him to realize what they were actually doing there. After all, EB was wearing only ES's black T-shirt... but inside out, and ES seemed to had pulled his jeans in a hurry, because he'd left them opened at the waist, with the unfastened leather belt popping out from under his red shirt that he had unbuttoned in such a hurry that he hadn't respected the order of the buttons, so that said it all.

"Well... is there at least one place where you two had not have sex yet?" GB wondered.

EB was a little bit embarrassed, so she preferred to hide herself behind her Sire who, contrary to her, was in perfect ease, so much so that he didn't want to lose the chance to provide a spicy answer for that question.

"Well, let's say that we surely won't be having sex there anymore!" he struck back, pointing at the broken chair, with a malicious smirk.

LES winked at him with the same sly attitude as the two Buffys felt extremely awkward and wanted to change subjects as soon as possible.

After all, one of the two vampiresses still had something very important to ask.

"Anyway, Spike, the dream I had doesn't explain why you went all Psycho on me, completely out of the blue!" GB resumed talking.

"Did I really do that?" he asked, puzzled.

"Believe me, you weren't you anymore, you were so enraged, so Grrrr, and it all began when you started talking about a particular song..." she informed him.

"A song!" LES frowned and GB nodded. "Oh, Bloody Hell, this is so odd! I should lay on a sofa and talk with a bloody Freud-wannabe to find out where that came from..." LES commented, still very puzzled despite the sarcasm.

"Yes, honey, as absurd as it may seem... I think that that would really help..." GB stated.

EB was enlightened by a sudden idea.

"Well, after all we have our personal Freud..." she explained with a knowing smile.

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it


	21. Fooled and Confused II

Thank you, Childe at Heart, now you'll find out who the mysterious Freud is, ah, ah! ;)

Fooled And Confused (II) (I took some stuff from 'Lies My Parents Told Me', as you'll see in a while… Anyway, it's pretty different!)

After redressing more carefully, ES, EB and the other two blondes went to Angelus and Drusilla's room. As it is easy to figure, they were still sleeping.

"Wake up, mate! Some serious stuff has happened and we wanna know more about it, which is the reason why we need Miss Enigma's help!" ES exclaimed, shaking his Sire abruptly to wake him up.

"Boy! This is not the kind of awakening that I like... anyway... what happened?" Angel snapped, and then he woke his Childe up.

"Hey, Princess, open your eyes, someone needs your help ..." he whispered, kissing her nape and nibbling it gently. She turned to his side, with a soft purr, before opening her eyes.

"Yeah, oddly, your crazy silly mind could work in our favour for once!" ES said and she threw daggers at him with her violet eyes, although she wasn't completely awake yet.

"So, maybe I should better remain here with someone who likes my crazy silly mind!" she growled at him, cuddling more into Angelus' embrace.

"But it's me and not him who needs your help. It's important and your visions are such a precious gift that would be very useful for me..." LES pleaded and in his eyes Drusilla could easily read all the devotion that the bleached vampire must have had for the Drusilla of his dimension.

"Now that's better. So, I'm gonna help you, although I still don't understand what the trouble is..." she murmured, getting up to get dressed, but not before wrapping her nude form in the sheets, leaving her Sire naked... but fortunately he was wearing his boxers.

GB and LES told Drusilla and Angelus what had happened.

The brunette vampiress approached slowly towards LES and GB allowed her to do it without complaining, since she knew that this time it wasn't a sensual advance.

Drusilla placed her hands on the blond's temples, closing her eyes.

"Here, I can feel it... there's something that tortures you, nags you, my poor guy, but don't you worry, we're going to take it out..." she stated.

"Dru, I think you should tie me up before doing anything. I may go Psycho just like the last time... my Buffy told me what I did... and I don't want it to happen again..." he explained.

"I agree with him, that's for everyone's safety..." his Childe nodded.

ES and Angelus took out some robust ropes, but it was GB the one who tied him... in record time. After all, they were more than accustomed to that kind of stuff!

After tying him to his chair, GB allowed Drusilla to come back and she concentrated silently.

She began waving the index and the finger of her right hand in front of the bleached blond vampire who was oddly overwhelmed by a great calm.

"Look at me..." she said, still waving her fingers and LES couldn't help following them with his gaze. "Be in my eyes..." she went on, pointing at her eyes. "Be in me!" she concluded and after that he totally was under her spell.

She made him close his eyes and tell her what he saw.

"I'm still human and I'm in a room, reading my poetry, as usual..." he began his tale in a sort of trance.

EB looked questioningly at ES who not only pretended not to see that, but also summoned his Mate to keep silent, since no one should disturb them. And she obeyed, throwing him a 'sooner-or-later-you're-so-going-to-tell-me-all-about-this-story-anyway!' look.

"Yes, I see that, too. And I see a woman, an older woman listening to your poetry and comforting you over an ungrateful girl you fancied..." Drusilla stated, with her eyes closed. "And then, she begins singing to you that song she always sang to you ever since you were a little boy..." she went on. "Early one morning..." she started singing, opening her eyes again and, since ES knew the lyrics, he also began singing along with her.

The effect was immediate and, shifting into his game face, LES ripped the ropes out with a feral growl and pushed the sensitive vampiress away as hard as he could, smashing her against the wall.

Angelus ran towards his beloved Mate to help her, but fortunately it wasn't nothing serious.

LES had managed to break free, but before he could harm someone else, ES was already behind him and with a strong blow to his head he made him unconscious once again.

"I'm beginning to get a real kick out of doing that!" the blond exclaimed with a smirk, and then he allowed to GB to put her Sire on the chair again.

"Guys, do you have any chains? I guess that the ropes are not enough..." GB asked.

"You are asking us if we have some chains? It's just as if you asked a doctor if he has some medicines!" EB sneered, leaving the room to come back a few seconds later with a set of chains.

"I'm sorry, my love, but thisis for your own good!" GB sighed, locking the chains around him.

"Hey, honey, how did you know that song?" EB wondered, turning to her Mate.

"Well, we had the same human life... at least I so imagine we did. So, I can tell that the old woman in the room is his mother... who is also my mother and she used to sing that song to me... to him... to us..." he explained, feeling a little bit awkward.

"So, that's something involving his mother, his past..." GB figured out.

"Yes. We are close to finding out what it is, and the sooner we know, the sooner we'll take it out!" Drusilla exclaimed, approaching LES again.

"Love, do you want to try again? Are you sure?" Angelus asked her in concern.

"Don't worry, my sweet, he needs me and Miss Edith told me what I have to do..." she explained, ready to make another attempt.

LES had shifted back to his human visage and he opened his eyes again. As soon as he saw the chains surrounding him, he realized everything.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he wondered rhetorically.

"Yes, but don't worry, this is gonna end, and soon!" his Buffy reassured him with a tender kiss.

"Buffy, if it doesn't work, you'll have to..." he trailed, serious as never before, but she put a finger on his mouth, figuring out what he was about to say.

"Shh, don't even dare to think that! It will work, I'm sure it will. No one kills no one, understand?" she struck back.

"Ok..." he smiled at her, a little bit more relieved.

TBC

Well, next chapter's title is 'The Key To His Mind'... does it suggest anything to you? ;)

I hope you'll still like it

Now I'm gonna update also 'Before, Now, Forever ' and 'If I were you ' :)


	22. The Key To His Mind I

Thank you so much, Childe at Heart

Chapter Eighteen: The Key To His Mind (I took a lot from 'Lies my Parents told me)

After discovering what the key was to make LES open his mind, Drusilla got closer to him once again, but charmed him in order to make him see his mother instead of the brunette vampiress.

But it wasn't enough, there was still something missing.

So, keeping her distance from him, cautiously, she started singing.

The difference was as immediate as the chained vampire's violent reaction.

But luckily for Drusilla, this time the chains were strong enough, despite all his efforts to break free.

"Listen, William, you have to talk with me..." she exclaimed.

"Never! Go away, leave me alone!" he growled, yanking.

"No. Not until you tell me what the problem is. Calm down, my dear, tell me what hurts you so bad," Drusilla exhorted him, very quietly.

"How can you even ask me that? What are you doing here? You should hate me, I hate myself for what I did to you," he yelled.

"Why? What did you do to me?" she asked him.

He calmed down and stopped yanking on the chains, but his demon was still on surface.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you bringing up those painful memories again? You know that I couldn't let you die..." he murmured, starting to cry.

"So... did you save me?" Drusilla asked, a little bit unsure.

He laughed bitterly.

"Save you? SAVE YOU! How can you say such a stupid thing, mother? I damned you, I screwed up your sweetness, your pureness, I turned you into a cold demon!" he yelled with a croaky voice, due to the tornado of emotions he was falling into.

"So, he turned his mother!" GB exclaimed, bringing a hand to her open mouth due to the astonishment.

She would have liked to comfort him, help him face that bitter moment, but all she could do right then was to stand still and keep watching what happened between Drusilla and her Spike.

In the meantime, EB stared at ES, without understanding why that revelation had seemed to shock him so much, too.

"Honey, why are you so surprised? And why are you not trigged like him? After all, his mother was your mother, too, so..." she wondered, but he cut her off.

"I didn't..." ES confessed with a feeble voice that his Mate managed to hear only due to her supernatural hearing.

"What?"

"My mother. She was so terribly sick, no one could do anything. I desperately wanted to heal her. So, after Angelus turned me, I went back to my house, but... it was too late, my mother had died two days before, two days, can't you see? I failed miserably just because I was late forty eight stupid bloody sodding hours!" he explained, growling, clenching his fists and looking at the ground, very upset.

EB was about to say something, but LES resumed talking.

"I just wanted you to be happy, I wanted to keep you with me, but you were so different. You weren't my mother anymore, you were just... a thing. A horrible thing that I had created and that had turned against me..." he explained, bursting out crying again. "I couldn't see you like that any longer. So... I had-had to dust you, mother, I'm so, so sorry!" he went on, feeling as if he had just taken away a huge load from the half soul that he owned now.

"Maybe... it's better that I came to her too late... because I was determined to do the same thing LES did..." ES commented, after hearing the terrible consequences of LES' decision, as his Childe caressed his face, whispering sweet words to calm him down.

"Don't be sorry, my dear. You just tried to save me and I thank you so much for that. It's just that that wasn't the right way. But you didn't know, you didn't mean to. And anyway, although you had no soul anymore, you thought about me, your poor ill human mother, you showed me that you still cared about me. And that's something I'll never ever forget, my sweet beloved soon, because although you have a demon in you, I know that my precious William is not dead and I will always love you and look after you from above..." Drusilla murmured, caressing his hair and smiling at him.

In a gesture that caused general astonishment to the vampires watching the scene, LES shifted back into his human visage, smiling back at Dru.

"Thank you, mother..." " he murmured, before passing out.

He wasn't the only one who became unconscious, because Drusilla also fell on the floor, thoroughly exhausted.

"Honey!" Angelus exclaimed, running to help her, as GB had run towards her Sire, setting him free from the chains and waiting for him to recover.

Drusilla was the first who regained consciousness.

"My Princess is so stubborn, isn't she? I knew that it was too much for you, those kind of tricks require so much energy... and now you are weak..." her Mate murmured, holding her tight.

"But if Daddy takes his Princess out to hunt now and makes her happy, she'll recover in less than a heartbeat..." she smiled, kissing him as he helped her get up.

They were about to leave, but GB ran into them.

"Dru, wait. I just wanted to thank you for all you did, for all the things you told him, especially in the last part..." she smiled at her.

"My dear, it's not that simple..." the brunette vampiress informed her, shaking her head negatively.

"What do you mean?" the blonde vampiress narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I use to do that kind of games with almost all my victims, and it's me who decided everything, making them see and hear whatever I wanted them to see and hear. And at the beginning, I was doing the same thing with LES, in order to force him to tell us what happened in his past, but... the last part... I don't know exactly what happened, it's just that... it wasn't me," she explained, astonishing GB.

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it ..

Now I go update 'Voices in the night ' , too ;)


	23. The Key To His Mind II

Childe at Heart, Stanton (welcome back, dear!) , thank you!

The Key To His Mind (II)

"Really, it had never happened before, but the spirit of his mother entered in me, it was her doing the talking and I could clearly feel all her love for him, her goodness, her kind spirit... eeeww, that's not a nice feeling!" she went on, making a disgusted face and GB chuckled imagining how the brunette vampiress must have felt.

"C'mon, my love, I'm gonna make you forget all those terrible feelings," Angelus whispered in her ear, nibbling gently on her lobe, despite his now elongated sharp canines as he took her away with him.

ES and EB were hugging each other without talking, as she kept caressing his face, rubbing her face against his neck and kissing the last bite marks she had left on him. All those sweet little gestures meant so much more than all the words she could have said to him.

GB went back to her Mate, cuddling closer to him as she waited for him to wake up. She couldn't help noticing the serene and peaceful expression he had now.

She was happy that he had broken free from that huge and painful guilt and that finally everything was okay again.

She could sense him stir, so she held him tighter, giving him little kisses behind his left ear, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he parted from her and stared at her with sad eyes.

GB looked at him, without understanding what was wrong, and she tried to get closer to him again, but he kept backing off.

"You can't... you must not..." he talked disjointedly, running away before the others could stop him.

But his Mate didn't lose any time and chased after him in a rush.

(In the meantime)

(U1) LOS ANGELES

Taking advantage of the fact that it was morning and all the others were minding their own business, Wesley and Dawn were in his room, watching TV, cuddled together on his bed.

Unfortunately, he had had the awful idea of going through the channels with the remote, ending up on a special MTV about Britney Spears, and once Dawn had recognized a single frame of one of her favourite artist's video clips, not only she had summoned him not to change channels anymore, but she had also sang every song from beginning to end, complete with all the choreographies, too.

Finally, the show was over and so was Wesley's torture. Finally he could have again all of Dawn's attentions.

They were busy kissing for the umpteenth passionate time when Wes' mobile rang.

He parted from her to pick the call, which made her feel a little bit disappointed.

"Hello?" he said, and she was almost tempted to tease him as he talked, but the seriousness of his expression as he listened to the conversation made her change her mind.

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple of hours. I'll leave as soon as I can. Bye!" Wesley assured, hanging up and then he started gathering his stuff.

"What happened?" Dawn asked him in concern.

"It's about the spell Buffy and Spike used to go to that other dimension, it seems that Giles has finally found out the way to make them come back, but he said he wants to consult me before, just to be sure. So, I'm going to Sunnydale," he explained.

"And I'm coming with you, and don't even dare to say no. Spike and Buffy's matter is my matter, too!" Dawn struck back, serious and impassable.

Wesley knew that it was useless to try to make her change her mind.

"Ok, Dawnie, but do me a favour, please, while I pack my stuff, go to Angel to let him know," he asked her, but then he remembered that at that time of the day Angel was supposed to be in his room with Drusilla... and they weren't surely playing cards! "Wait! you stay here and start packing our stuff as I go talk to Angel!" he corrected himself, leaving the room as she obeyed, chuckling due to his agitation.

---------------------------------------------------

TWO DAYS LATER

SUNNYDALE

"So, Giles, what's the matter?" Wesley asked him.

"If it's due to the fact that they can't tell us when their battle there ends, it's not such a big deal. Think about it, we have two great seer girls who felt the beginning of all that stuff, so they will be able as well to sense its end… I guess. Plus, we also have the help of two very powerful and sensitive witches," Dawn said, thinking that the problem was that, but Giles shook his head negatively.

"No, Dawn, I had already thought about that. That's not the problem. Please leave me alone with Wesley for a while," he pleaded and Dawn obeyed, leaving the Magic Box and finding Tara and Willow outside.

"Dawnie, welcome back!" Willow smiled at her, but Dawn didn't have time for warm greeting.

"Do you know something that I don't know?" she questioned them.

"No, dear, Giles said that he won't tell us anything until he's one hundred percent sure..." " Tara informed her.

------------------------------------------------------

After Wesley's confirmation of his fears in the afternoon, that night the whole Scooby gang was at Giles' house as the two Englishmen looked at each other seriously, scarily seriously.

"We found the only way for Spike and Buffy to come back here, but I would have preferred never to find it out," Giles warned them, making everyone uptight.

"What is it? Please, tell us!" Dawn urged them, very agitated.

"They must sacrifice their existences. So, either way if they do it or don't do it... we will never see them again," Wesley went on, since Giles was too shocked to talk.

"It can't be, you'll have to research again," Dawn exhorted them desperately, as the others had to recover from the shock of the terrible news.

"But we have done all the research we could and..."

"I SAID RESEARCH IT AGAIN!" she yelled hysterically, running outside and heading towards Revello drive, getting into her house and rushing inside Buffy and Spike's room, throwing herself on that bed where, countless times, due to an innocent spite or to their own request, she had always waken them up and urged them to get up to face the day.

"They'll come back to me, they'll come back to me, they'll come back to me..." she repeated restlessly as she cried as she had never cried before.

TBC

Just a promise. I'm always ready to run away if you get mad at me, but let me assure you about next chapter, because it will be plenty of mushy spuffyness! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	24. Demons And Soul I

Childe at heart, StantonLuver ( lol, your witty remark about the Wes/Giles moment.. eeeewww ! )

So, I see that you are all very agitated due to the sacrifice issue. Well, for now just forget about it, there is still so much crazy stuff… (it wouldn't be me if it wasn't crazy, would it be?) to come before that! ;)

Well, let me apologize to you in advance... because maybe I put too much sugar in this part:

Chapter Nineteen: Demons And Soul (There's a small part from 'Lie to Me')

(In the meantime)

EB kept silent, hugging her Mate comfortingly, until she saw him recover.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, please, forget what you saw, I've cried and whined like the most girlish sissy ever!" he grumbled, getting up.

"You're sweet and caring, there's nothing to forget!" she answered, kissing him. "Anyway, you need to cheer up..." she went on, taking him by the hand and heading him towards the exit.

"What are you planning, my vicious kitten?" he asked her rhetorically, smiling in anticipation at the thought of what they would do.

"A good massacre: screams, fear, terror... and blood, rivers of blood!" she answered, with a devilish sneer.

"You do know me, baby!" he smiled at her, pulling her closer for a feral kiss.

(In the meantime)

It didn't took long for GB to find her Sire, since their bond had the same advantages for her than it had for him, although she could also sense through that bond that her Mate, wherever he hid, didn't want to be found.

She found him in the same park where they had landed when they had crossed through the two dimensions.

"Honey, what are you doing here, all alone?" she exclaimed, approaching him, puzzled when she saw him back off.

"Bloody traitor bond!" he cursed. "Go way!" he summoned her.

"My love, I don't understand, we've faced everything, it's over..." she said.

He burst out laughing, but it was a cold, empty laugh.

"It is over? Do you really think so? I don't know what you're still doing here, you should hate me; I deserve to be hated," he protested as she got confused with his tirade, she couldn't figure what was wrong with Spike. "How can you still look at me after you found out the horrible thing that I did? Buffy, I'm dangerous, I'm a monster, run away from me, before I ruin your existence!" he growled at her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I look at you and all I see is the man I love. Not a monster." She smiled at him sweetly, caressing his face, but he parted from her, looking at her confused. "And about that thing you did, just think about it. Giles said that the half soul you have doesn't make you feel sorry for your past, so... the story of what happened to your mother is something that your demon couldn't accept, even ES seemed to be very impressed and touched. It's not only the man, and that only proves how much humanity there's still left in you, half soul or not..." she explained, holding him into her embrace, tenderly. "And I had already noticed that ... when you still were with... Dru, and please, notice, I'm talking about your ex , that should suggest to you that this is a real emergency!" she pointed out, making him barely smile.

"Anyway, do you remember the night at the odd gothic pub full of vampires-wannabe? I mean, you could have drained all the people that were in that place, perform a massacre, and yet you gave it all up for Dru, just to save her from me. And I understood then that that was real love, despite what I always said to you. I mean, many other vampires would abandon their partners for a huge rich meal like that, but not you, you loved her, you cared about her with all your being, and now I can see that you're loving me and caring about me even more..." she explained.

He was about to say something, but she closed his mouth with a finger.

"So, if for you this means to ruin my existence, well... just keep ruining it then, my love!" she concluded, pressing her cold soft lips against his with a silent request. After a little insecurity, Spike pleased her, parting his lips and welcoming his Childe's tongue as it started battling with his with a passion that never seemed to diminish.

They were kissing for almost half an hour, but he parted from her once again.

"No, Buffy, it's not so easy, we can't fix everything with a kiss. I'm still dangerous, I could still lose control any time and I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone else..." he explained.

"Oh, my love, can't you see? It's over, that thing that was haunting you, you faced it and you won, so there won't be any other Psycho moment!" she reassured it, but it wasn't enough.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe it wasn't just the matter with my mother, maybe there's more..." he protested, but she smiled at him, getting closer to him again.

"Oh, don't deceive me. Oh, never leave me/ How could you use a poor maiden so?" she sang, caressing his face.

He started smiling, realizing that that song had no effect on him anymore.

"You are free, honey!" she whispered, holding him tight. "Look, all I said before... it wasn't because I need you in the battle against the First in order to save the bloody world and we can't split up due to the soul that now we share together. No, it was my heart that suggested every word to me, because, in case you haven't got it inside your head yet, my stupid bleached guy, I. Love. You." Buffy declared.

"And I love you, too. In a way that you can't even begin to imagine..." he struck back.

"I think I can imagine. So now do you want to come back with me... and resume ruining my existence all over again?" she smiled, extending her hand towards him.

He grasped it with a smile that was as sweet as his look.

"Oh, my pet, what would I do without you?"

"I'll never ever let you find out!" she answered with the umpteenth kiss.

"Enough with the sentimental stuff! Giles said that we can't do anything to the other us, and I wouldn't do anything even if I could, you know how I like them all, but he said that we can face all the others demons around here. It's just 2:00 a.m. ... so, do you want to kill something? Just to cheer you up..." she winked at him, suggestively.

He chuckled and she was happy to see him do that again.

"Well, what can I say? Your demon is really more free now... and mine just loves it!" he sneered, with his eyes flashing golden, just as his Mate's ones, and after a few seconds they both had already slipped into their game faces and kissed violently, grazing lightly each other's lips in the process.

"So, let's go, my love..." she purred, returning to her pretty human features, just as he did. "And I'm sorry for our dear enemies, but tonight I'm really up for some tortures!" she added with an evil smile.

"You are the woman of my dreams, my Queen, and I guess that I'll teach you a thing or two about torture..." he sneered, departing with her.

(End I)

And second part will be all about fluff. Ok, maybe not in the sunnier way... but it's still fluff, no doubt about it:)

I hope you'll still like it..


	25. Demons And Soul II

Thank you , Stanton (lol for the Buffy of your reviews) :)

Demons And Soul (II) (There's a little something from 'Fool for Love' and general Season Six…)

"Well, well, I see that we are not the only ones who had fun tonight ..." EB exclaimed, seeing in what indecent conditions GB and LES had come back.

All the four blonds had their dresses spoiled with blood and a satisfied expression on their faces.

"Let's say that my Spikey taught to me that a stake is not the only way to kill a vampire, there are so many others, and it definitely is better when they scream!" GB smiled.

"Oh. And I thought that you went after humans. I should have known better. Well, honey, it looks like we are the only two blondes who are from the old school, that by the way, is the best one!" EB commented, holding ES tight.

"Well, honey, I guess that no matter what, the most important thing is to kill. Anyway, hell yeah, with humans it's so much more fun!" her Sire sneered at the very recent memory.

"Believe me, it is fun with our kind, too, I've tried both of the ways, so I can tell!" LES exclaimed. "And it was just what I needed after all that sodding sentimental stuff..." he added, lowering his gaze.

"Well, my other self, I kind of felt the same way about that..." ES admitted and this time it was him the one that lowered his gaze, almost repenting after saying what he had just said.

"I'm glad to know that. Anyway, bugger this. Someone should better write an elegy to the torture one of these days. Something that goes like this, I don't know... Uhmm... 'When you're down in the mood and sad/ to cheer you up you must be bad'" LES started.

"'Cause kill and mayhem through all the night/ will just make you feel alright!'" ES concluded for him.

"Well, well, look, it seems that the two William the Bloody and their awful, terribly awful poetry came back to play. And honey, believe me, this is even worse even than the stuff about Cecily!" GB exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"I agree with the terribly awful part. Anyway... again with this poetry thing! Bloody hell, what's this story? Honey, now you've gotta tell me everything!" EB summoned her Mate, trying to drag him towards their room, but he seemed to have other intentions.

"Luv, let's do things this way, you can talk with GB, it seems that she also knows that story ... and I imagine it's more or less the same as mine," he suggested. "In the meantime, my dear friend and I will talk about other things..." he went on, taking LES by an arm and dragging him to another room.

"So, you wrote about Cecily, too..." he said, very intrigued.

"Yes, and it was just a bloody waste of time, do you remember the way she treated me... well... you... us, whatever, after the declaration?" LES explained.

"Wait! Does it mean that you declared to her? I never found the courage to declare my feeling to her, maybe I would've had that night, at the social gathering , but I happened to find Angelus first and you know the rest of the story..." the other confessed.

"Instead, I went there and yes, I did it and... well, buddy, you didn't miss on anything, she was such a sodding bitch!" LES struck back as they left.

"Hey, supernatural hearing here, who is this damned Cecily? You seem to mourn her too bloody much!" EB snapped, glaring at ES from afar.

"My Queen, you know you're the only one for me. That was my pathetic human past, anyway, now talk with the other you, c'mon..." ES exhorted her, disappearing with the other bleached vampire.

"If you really want to know, Cecily was the girl that our pre-sired Spikes, a.k.a. William, fancied themselves in love with. I don't know what happened in your world, but in mine she is the bloody reason why my William became a vampire, and I really have to thank her for that, otherwise I would have never met him..." GB explained.

"Anyway, now it seems that she is some sort of Vengeance demon, but that's another story, we were talking about human William, weren't we?" GB explained.

The other nodded, eager to know every single detail that her beloved had never dared to confess her.

"Well, as I told you before I really don't know much, because, you know, that's not my Spike's favourite subject, but anyway, he told me that..."

And GB started her tale.

"So, finally I know,t oo!" EB commented at the end, thanking her.

GB took a look around, a little bit worried.

"Sunrise is near... but Angelus and Dru are still out…" she commented.

EB just shrugged.

"They must have found a convent, and if it's so, they would probably spend more than a day there!" she rolled her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Time had run out and the chats were over, so everyone was in their room with the respective partner, ready to go to bed.

"Oh, my love, I'm so happy that everything is over, you scared me so much, don't ever dare to do such a thing again!" GB exclaimed, slapping his bared chest.

"Ouch! Hey, I was more scared than you, pet! Anyway, it's not over with the First, we must know more, so you already know where we'll go after sunset..." he stated.

"Uhmm, let me guess... maybe to Giles?" she yawned, cuddling close to him.

"Right, my sunshine, but now let's just sleep, we had a very heavy day, and the next ones could be even worse!" he commented, laying beside her, rubbing his face against her pale neck, giving out a lustful growl.

"Mm, Spikey, be good, I'm really tired. So, this time no sex, just some sweet cuddling..." she ordered, with her eyes already closed, rolling closer to him and resting her head on his chest, grasping his hip with her hand and purring in delight.

"And cuddling will be!" he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and falling asleep serene, with a hand tangled in her hair.

TBC

And in the next part I'll jump again to U1, I know that in U2 there's more action but... just be patient... it will take just a part ;)

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I go update also 'Simply absurd ' and 'Before, Now, Forever ' ;)


	26. Not Ready Yet I

Thank you, StantonLuver , lol on your Buffy once again

Chapter Twenty: Not Ready Yet (I took something from 'Through The Looking Glass' and 'There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb' in AtS)

(U1) SUNNYDALE

Dawn woke up in tears; her mood hadn't improved during her sleep. She was surprised to find out that she wasn't alone in that room though.

"Oh, my God, Wes, you scared me!" she exclaimed, jolting and bringing her hand to her heart.

He was fast asleep on the chair next to the bed, but hearing her agitate woke him up as well.

"Dawn, finally, you're awake... " he murmured, getting up to go towards her.

"But... how did you get in?"

"Well, my darling, you have the same bad habit that your sister has, you both forget to lock the door," he explained, but that did nothing but bring up those sad memory that had tormented the girl all the previous night long, so the tears resumed falling from her eyes.

"Damn myself! Forgive me, Dawnie, I didn't meant to make you cry again!" he cursed himself, hugging her tight and caressing her hair. "Do you want to know why it's me the one who is here now and not Willow, Tara or anyone else?" he asked her and she nodded, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Well, it's because I guess that I'm the one who has the right speech for you," he answered, making Dawn curious. "Believe me, sometimes you shouldn't trust what's written in books... and these are wise words coming from a guy who has spent lots of years between books," he admitted with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm talking about hope, that intangible thing that makes you believe in something, even if everyone around you keeps telling you that it's not possible..." he said, but the sceptic and not very convinced look in his girl's face made him realize that maybe he should give her some examples.

"You know, during all those years I've worked with Angel and the others, I've seen almost everything, I've faced lots of adventures, but there's one I'll never forget..." he went on, managing to arouse Dawn's interest.

"Which one?" she asked him.

"When we ended up in Lorne's dimension in order to rescue Cordelia who had somehow became the Queen of that World, but that's another story..." he said. "In that world, everything was upside down, the inhabitants kept the human beings in captivity and they called us 'cows'. We set up a big battle where not everyone was supposed to survive. Well, someone ripped Lorne's head off, but don't worry, that didn't kill him, because his body was still whole, but that's another story, too..." Wesley informed her as Dawn began getting nervous by Wesley's continuous digressions. She had never met a guy so able to lead his speech in any other direction but the main one.

"Plus, Angel also had trouble to control his demon in that dimension, because it..."

"But that's another story, too, right? For God's sake, Wes, let's cut to the damned chase!" Dawn snapped, rolling her eyes.

-- At least, she is not crying anymore...-- he thought.

"Ok. I've never been as scared as I was in that dimension. Everyone kept saying that it was impossible to get out from that world, that we were going to inevitably die, that there wasn't the slightest chance of salvation for us. But, as you can see, I've came back as all the others have. See? The impossible is not always really impossible, so keep the faith, honey." Wesley concluded, whispering the last part as he put a lock of her hair behind her ear, caressing her face.

"You were right..." she exclaimed, after some minutes of silence. "You did have the right speech to cheer me up!" she admitted, showing him something that he hadn't seen since the previous day: a smile. "Thank you, Wes," she murmured, hugging him.

They stayed like that for a while, without talking, just looking into each other's eyes. It was a matter of a few seconds, before their lips and tongues met again.

He was the first to stop, parting slowly from her and kissing her forehead.

"Well, now I'd better go..." he murmured, ready to get up, but she stopped him, tugging his arm.

"Don't!" she pleaded with him and then she pushed him on the mattress, placing herself on top of him.

"You know, all those things that had happened recently made me think a lot... and my conclusion is that life is too short and I'd better do now what I could regret not doing tomorrow," she said, starting to unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dawn, what... what are you doing?" he asked her surprised, puzzled but also very pleased and intrigued by her so unexpected initiative.

After all, he was only a man!

"Wesley, I need you. I want you, Let me show you how badly I do..." she went on, caressing his abs and bending over to kiss him, hugging him even tighter.

After the umpteenth deep kiss, finally Wesley's conscience and good sense seemed to overcome him again.

"No, Dawnie, stop this!" he protested, pushing her away in a gentle way and buttoning his shirt again.

She looked at him confused and he seemed to notice that.

"Believe me, baby, it's not that I don't want you," he clarified and she smiled, but he prevented her from getting any closer to him again. "But not now. Not this way. You're still shocked, so now you're very vulnerable. You think that you want this now, but you really don't, and I'm not gonna take advantage of that..." he explained to her.

"Probably now you're upset and also a little bit mad at me, but then you will thank me for this, trust me!" he added and she just confined to stare at him, unable to speak. "Willow and Tara will come here later to keep you some company, ok? Now I'd really better go, see you, honey!" he said, leaving her alone with her thoughts as she tried to understand what had happened, because at the moment the poor guy absolutely needed a shower, a very, very cold one!

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	27. Not Ready Yet II

Childe at Heart, thank you so much!

Not Yet Ready Yet (II)

TWO DAYS LATER

(U2) SUNNYDALE

"Honey, all this commuting between London and Sunnydale, it's getting kinda stressful!" GB complained as she and LES headed to the High School for the umpteenth time.

"I know, luv, but we have to talk with our dear Rupert, so..." Spike struck back, opening the door to her as they got into the library, very carefully and casually.

As soon as they saw Giles, they ran towards him as he ran into them. But all three had specific reasons why to do that, which became clear when they all ended up pushing each other to the floor.

"I touched you, so you can't be the First!" they exclaimed in unison, getting up.

"So, I guess that you two already met the First, too," Giles figured out.

"Yes, we did, and it wasn't a pleasant experience at all. He/She ... whatever, it has kind of messed up with my mind," Spike explained quickly, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and it fooled me as well. So we were going to kill each other, that's such a horrible memory," Buffy added, holding her Sire tight.

"A certain someone had already warned you about never underestimating your adversary, but you were too busy swearing that nothing could tear you apart," Giles muttered with a very low voice, but obviously the two vampires' supernatural hearing allowed them to hear it, but they decided to ignore him.

"Hey, what about your own meeting with the sodding First?" Spike changed subject.

"Well, it's been almost a week since he started appearing to me looking like you, or you, and it tried to make me believe that you two had turned evil and that I had to kill you and take back the medallion, but as you can't see, I wasn't fooled by that!" he struck back proudly and this time the two vampires couldn't help growling at him, annoyed.

"First, because I believe in you, and second, it always appeared as you, Spike, or as you, Buffy, but never as you two together, so that's why I figured out everything," he explained. "So, the First is here and it's not alone..." Giles kept talking.

"Uh?" the two blondes looked at him astonished.

"Don't tell me that there's that... super vamp that our Giles talked about... the... the Cha-Cha Kan?" Buffy wondered.

"I suppose that you meant the uber vamp , the Turock-han !" Giles corrected her and Buffy rolled her eyes, snorting and shrugging, just as she used to do with her Watcher.

"Anyway, yes, I meant them," he answered.

"Them? How many are they?" Spike wondered.

"At least four, but they kept increasing their number, I don't know how... " Giles grumbled, caressing his chin with a thoughtful attitude.

"You know that this is the Hellmouth, don't you?" Buffy asked him.

"Of course I know that the Hellmouth is in this town!" the Watcher said.

"No, I mean that this school is, and you know what? In our world the portal was in the library," the blonde girl informed him.

"Oh, dear Lord, I didn't know that and now that you mention it, there's an odd symbol in this room and I've been trying to figure out what it is for months... but I know it's nothing good," Giles explained as he opened a door next to the room they were in, showing them the odd seal in the middle of the floor.

"Oh my, that's the symbol in Cordy's vision!" Buffy exclaimed, seeing the dark and dismal black star inside a circle.

"Well, buddy, you're a master in the matters of Siring and consequences, but when it's about portals... Rupert 1 is bloody better!" Spike commented. "Can't you see? It's from there that that those sodding things came out!" the vampire went on, as the Watcher looked at him more and more confused.

"How?" he wondered as he took his glasses off in order to clean them.

"Blood." Spike explained with a single and very simple word.

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon, Rupert, don't you get it? Blood is always the key. Why do you think that we crave it so much? Because blood is power, blood is life..." he pointed out, but a sudden grumble from his Childe's stomach cut him off.

"Oops, I beg your pardon. Anyway, love, this is your fault, all this speech about blood made me so hungry!" she justified, very embarrassed.

Spike smiled at her.

"We'll think about your pretty tummy later, honey!" he winked at her and then he turned to Giles who was looking at them in a not very nice way.

"Relax, buddy, no hunt, no innocents, no human beings at all!" the blond cleared the point and immediately after he drew a mobile form the pocket of his black leather coat and that was something that Buffy had never seen before.

Spike noticed her astonished look.

"Wassup, sunshine? Can't I have a mobile?"

"Question number One, why the hell do you need it?" Buffy wondered.

"Well, as you can see it comes in handy, as now..."

"What do you mean?"

"We are not ready yet. We need ES &Co to come here to fight with us, and we can't go back to London and tell them to reach us, we already wasted a lot of time. So I'm gonna call him now, you know, we exchanged our phone numbers," he explained.

"Fine. Question number Two, how the hell did you get it?" she kept with her interrogation.

"Well, at the last patrol I did alone, there was a demon, and..." he started explaining, but she looked at him in disbelief.

"A demon..." she repeated.

"Well, a pacific one..."

"A demon?" she repeated.

"Well, on second thought, now I happen to remember that..." he rambled, visibly agitated, unable to face his Childe's questioningly look.

"A demon?" she asked him for the third time, with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, ok, I give in. He was an innocent human being, I scared the hell out of him with a couple of growls and flashing yellow eyes and I summoned him to give me his mobile... and it worked!" Spike sneered. "And don't dare to scold me, I didn't bloody kill any one!" he added.

"Question number Three, why didn't you steal one for me, too?" she asked him with an evil smile, winking at him.

"That will be the first thing I'm gonna do at the next patrol on my own, once we are back in our world, my Queen!" her Sire promised to her with the same evil smile.

TBC

And if you want to read about the phone call between the two Spikes, well... don't miss next chapter then, there will also be a veeeery hot moment... of course, not between the two Spikes, eewww!


	28. Unity Is Strength I

Thank you so much, Childe at Heart, about LES, lol, that stands for Less Evil Spike, it's just a coincidence that seems the word 'less ' eh, eh ;)

Here's the famous phone call.. and not only, eh, eh! ;-P

Chapter Twenty-One: Unity Is Strength (NC 17!)

"So, ES has a mobile, too!" GB repeated, amused by the umpteenth thing in common she had found about the two bleached blonds.

"Yes, if it was Angelus… well, let's just say that it'd be a bloody miracle if he knows how to use a telegraph!" Spike confirmed, making her laugh, as he dialled the number.

(In the meantime)

LONDON

ES had sunk his fangs in his unlucky victim's neck, draining her slowly, sip after sip.

No matter if he had been doing stuff like that for more than a century, it was something he would never get tired of.

It's so cool to feel this girl dying in my arms, as her blood warms my cold body and her heartbeat slows down, with the noise of a... ring? A ring that sounds like 'Blitzkrieg Bop' by the Ramones! Bloody hell, that's my mobile! he realized, taking the last sip from his prey, and then he snapped her neck, throwing her on the ground coldly, drawing his mobile from his pocket and seeing on the display the flashing message 'Other me, answer?'

ES rolled his eyes and pressed the key to answer.

"I just hope that you have a good reason for disturbing me, because my prey was finger-licking good!" he snapped as he licked his fingers, indeed.

"Prey? Are you hunting? Now ? Shouldn't it still be afternoon there right now?" LES commented, astonished.

"Yes, it's still afternoon, but you know London, mate, here you can count the sunny days in a whole year with the fingers of one hand, that's one of the countless reasons why I love this town!" ES explained with a sneer that LES couldn't see but could easily picture in his mind.

"Anyway, is the world's salvation a good enough reason for you?" LES asked him.

"Go on..."

"Truth is that we are going to face a big battle here, but our enemies are too strong for Buffy and I..." he explained, but he heard Giles clear his throat, insulted. "And the Watcher too... who happens to be a good fighter," he added immediately after, rolling his eyes.

"And you need help, right?" ES figured out.

"Right. You are all bloody good fighters, so I think it's time you come meet us in our dear Sunnyhell and fight by our side," LES explained, but he heard the other vampire burst out laughing madly. "Hey, what's so fun?" he snapped.

"The fact that you're asking me to go there and you even expect me to do it is so fun,"

All of the sudden, the communication was interrupted, LES just heard some shouts, some noises of what seemed to be a small fight and then some seconds of silence.

"Look, I guarantee that all of us will be there; I guess we'll leave tonight after picking up Drusilla and Angelus, see you there, bye!" EB assured him as she pressed ES on the ground with her foot on his back.

She'd been close by to Spike and since she was intrigued by the strange phone call, right after she finished feeding, the vampiress had gotten closer to her Sire, eavesdropping on the whole conversation and intervening at the right moment.

"Forget it, I'll never go there again ever!" ES snapped, tugging her foot and breaking free, dragging her to the ground with him. "After all, I've already taken away the most beautiful thing from that town," he murmured.

"Well, I hope that you didn't mean your Sire!" she teased him, as he crawled over her slowly.

"You know better than me whom I meant, my beloved Queen!" he whispered, skimming her lips, before capturing them in a wild kiss.

"Mm... you are so sweet," she murmured when they parted. "But you should know better, flattery doesn't work with me. You will come with us and you're gonna do it soon!" she growled, rolling with him and taking her favourite role of dominator.

"My stubborn girl, the answer is HELL NO and there's not a chance that you can make me change my mind!" he growled back, but then he felt her as she unzipped his jeans.

"Are you so sure about that, baby?" she smiled lustfully at him, letting one hand slip inside his jeans, making him moan.

"This... this way is... sooo... unfair..." he managed to find the control to protest.

"Oh, I know, my love. Let's just see how unfair I can be!" she struck back with a devilish smile as her caresses become more and more urgent and the rhythm increased.

"Oh, Buffy!" he screamed, pleased with her ministrations.

"Uh! Did I do something wrong? Maybe I'd better stop, then," she teased him, stopping on purpose.

"Don't you even dare quit, pet! If you don't go on..." he roared, but she cut him off.

"Will you go to Sunnydale?" she blackmailed him.

"Never! But please, baby, keep doing what you were doing sooo well..." he responded, pouting at the last part, and she couldn't resist to his pout.

"You, stubborn guy!" she snorted and resumed caressing him and bending over to replace her hand with her mouth. "So, just think about this..." she said, peppering little kisses on Spikey Junior. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll go help them," she warned him, without pulling away. "So, if you don't follow me... well, how long will you be able to hold on without this ?" she went on, before giving him the 'full service', making him feel the highest pleasure for the umpteenth time.

"You win. I'll bloody go to bloody Sunnyhell to bloody help them!" he gave in, recovering as she got up.

"Really? Well, I really wonder what made you change your mind... all of the sudden," she pretended to be stunned.

"You're evil!" he struck back, getting up.

"And guess who my teacher is?" she stuck her tongue to him, as they both went looking for Angelus and Drusilla who were surely around, in order to inform and talk the two brunettes into following them to Sunnydale.

They didn't have a hard time convincing them, since they knew that Angelus never backed off when it was a matter of showing his superiority to everyone else.

About Drusilla, well... she went wherever her dearly beloved Sire went.

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it, I'll try not to make you wait for too long for the next part! ;)


	29. Unity Is Strength II

Justawritier, spbangel, Insane Vampire, thank you so very much! ;)

Stanton, thank you!

Unity Is Strength (II)

TWO DAYS LATER (SUNNYDALE)

EB still remembered very well the road to the High School so she easily leaded the others there.

At the entrance they found LES, GB and a very diffident Giles ready to welcome them.

"Well, well, look who is here, the last of the Watchers. So, Rebel one, how does it feel to be the very last exemplar of a dying out species?" ES sneered.

"Don't tease me or you'll taste the tip of my arrows!" Giles struck back, grabbing his trustful crossbow.

"Tsk, tsk, Rupert, you'll never learn!" LES shook his head, snatching the dangerous weapon from his hands. "And you, ES, don't tease him, he has a bloody good aim!" he warned the other self.

Giles' attention fell on EB with a very disappointed and blaming look.

"Hey, that look doesn't work with me, G-man. The other me and her Watcher are almost like a daughter and a father, but what about us? We met only for one day and I was nothing to you, nothing but a tool to fight the good fights. But someone made me figure out that I was not meant to be a Slayer.." EB explained, looking at her Sire with thankful eyes. "And the boulevard I'm walking on now is so damn much better!" she sneered, hugging him tight.

Angelus cleared his throat.

"Well, Watcher, you have in front of you the Scourge of Europe nonetheless and you dare to ignore him? " Angelus grumbled, crossing his arms and looking somewhere else.

"Mr. Look-at-me! strikes again.." ES commented, rolling his eyes. "Please, Rupert, give my Sire some attention, otherwise he'll start crying like a baby!"

But there was no need for that warning, since Giles was already staring at him with fear in his eyes.

"Oh, dear Lord! Don't tell me that you.. you are Angelus?" he asked him, wavering.

"Hell yeah, in flesh and bones! You know, I had a terrible and annoying disease called 'soul' for a long while, but finally I'm back to my old self.. and I'm loving it!" he sneered, proud and fierce.

"Hey, you didn't tell me that there was Angelus, too!" Giles snapped, turning to LES and GB.

"Well, you didn't ask!" GB shrugged.

"Anyway, I already told you that you are safe, no one is gonna kill no one, we all have a truce now and we'll defeat the bloody First together!" LES assured him, as he started losing his already short patience.

Drusilla hadn't said any word yet, but she was wandering around every corner of the room, with grace and elegance, as curios as a cat.

"What about her?" Giles wondered a little bit worried, pointing at her.

"Oh, don't mind at her.. that's my.. kind of sister. She is just a crazy, insane, mad bimbo!" ES explained with a smirk.

"Hey!" the brunette vampiress protested after hearing him. "I'm not a bimbo!" she clarified as she was getting in the next room.

As soon as she saw the seal, she screamed, making all the others run to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Angelus asked his Childe in concern, cuddling her.

Seeing him in such a tender attitude made Giles almost forget that he was a ruthless, merciless, cold and vicious killer.

"That seal.. it talked to me.. and it said such horrible things.."

"What did it say to you?" he questioned her.

"From beneath.. it devours.." she answered, whining. "That bad seal is gonna hurt our happy family!" she whimpered, getting nervous.

"This is never gonna happen!" Angelus hugged her, kissing her temple.

"What is she talking about?" Giles wondered in confusion.

"Well, buddy, you know.. the crazy bint happens to see the future.. and if she's so scared by what she has seen.. we are in bloody trouble, then!" ES warned him.

"Uhmm.. I begin to think that that seal has some kind of bad influence on people. Yesterday, I found there a bunch of students and they were acting violently, but when I took them afar from that.. not only they immediately calmed down, but they didn't even remember what they had done. So, I managed to persuade the Principal to close the school.. " Giles explained to them.

"Is Snyder the Principal here?" GB asked curiously.

"How did you know him? Anyway, no. Well, he was, but he died in a terrible accident.. "

"Oh, I'm so sorry, what a tragedy!" GB commented with clear sarcasm.

"Slayer: 0; Demon: 1!" LES teased her, chuckling.

"So, who is the new Principal?" GB wondered, ignoring her Mate's witty remark.

"Well, he's younger and, sure, more clever, too, but that's not hard to believe, since even a five years old kid would be more clever than Snyder. Anyway, you probably don't know him, it's the Principal Wesley Windam Pryce.." Giles answered, astonished when he saw them burst out laughing.

"Can't wait to see his face when we'll tell him that!" GB said between laughter.

"Anyway, the seal has no influence on us, because we are already evil!" Angelus stated with a sneer. "It's just that for this time we have joined forces and that makes us.. makes us.. "

"Good?" Giles trailed.

"See? I can't even bring myself to say that word!" the brunette vampire struck back with a disgusted face. "Anyway, it's just because once all this mess is over, we'll can be evil again, maybe even eviler!" he pointed out and the rest of his bloodthirsty family agreed with a nod.

"Ok, despite our mutual hate, you know, William the Bloody of this dimension, there are some thesis about you, but they state very contradictory things, so if you could confirm.." Giles said, but the vampire in question cut him off roughly.

"No way, keep in your mind, I'm not a bloody object to analyze!" the blond snapped, but after a few seconds he resumed talking. "Really? Are there thesis about me?" he added with a calmer tone and a pleased smirk.

"Yes, there are tons of them. So, if you want to follow me, I'll show you. After all, tonight is too soon to do anything and you are tired due to the trip. So, are you coming or what? There is also some stuff about you, Former Slayer.." the Watcher added.

"Oh, really? Alright!" EB exulted, following them.

"Tzè! They are just a bunch of crap!" Angel grumbled, crossing his arms, but truth is that he was just envious.

"Well, there are whole diaries about you and your wicked deeds, too.." Giles warned him, and a second after the brunette vampire had already reached him and the two blondes.

"Hey, wait, are you interested about writing something about an almost nun who has turned into a vicious killer? Without mentioning that my Daddy is very famous!" Drusilla exclaimed, running towards them, but the three vampires just stared at her in disbelief.

"What? Princess likes popularity, too!" she defended.

"Well, tell me, Mr. Ego, why didn't you go with them, too?" GB asked LES once they were alone in the room.

"Hey! For what kind of bloody maniac egocentric did you mistake me?" he struck back, pretending to be insulted, but she looked at him in total disbelief. "Anyway, the Rupert of our world already showed me all the stuff about me!" he added, as his Childe rolled her eyes in exasperation.

TBC

Next chapter's title will be 'Intervention', but don't let that deceive you, it's just a coincidence, it has nothing to do with that episode. After all, there are already two Buffys.. we don't need the Buffybot, too.. lol!

I hope you'll still like it, now I go update also 'Simply absurd ' ;)


	30. Intervention I

Stanton, thank youuuuu!

Sorry for late:

Chapter Twenty-Two: Intervention

"Love, are you really going to stay here without doing anything when we finally know exactly where our enemies are?" GB asked, playing with her mate's hair.

"That's my Slayer!" He chuckled. "But you know, this Rupert told us to wait, because the others are not ready yet," he made her notice.

"Yes, but you and I are more than ready, aren't we? And since when do we follow the rules?" she struck back, making him laugh.

"My beautiful temptress, is there anything that you wouldn't manage to make me do?" He smiled at her as they left the school.

"I don't think so!" she struck back.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Please, stop, I've already filled all my empty diaries with all the details that you could give me, I think it's more than enough!" Giles exclaimed, exasperated, taking the four vampires of his dimension out from his studio.

"Hey, Watcher, it's you who suggested this first and you should be happy, because you had the luck of meeting four vampires who are gonna be a legend… no, wait.. they already are!" ES responded.

"Yeah, but I had never met such bragging, meticulous and scarily proud vampires as you four! I just wanted some information, instead now I can write your complete biography!" the Watcher complained.

"There's always a first time for everything." EB chuckled.

"Well, lucky for me, the other two are not like you," Giles thought out loud, before realizing that LES and GB were nowhere to be found.

"You're right, the other two are nothing like us... they're so much worse!" Angelus commented.

"The team doesn't follow their coach, but they want to make the touchdown!" Drusilla stated.

Angelus looked at her astonished.

"My love, since when do you like football?"

"Football? What is that?" she asked him, more astonished than him.

"Nothing, never mind!" her Sire rolled his eyes exasperated.

"I already told you, mate, you do nothing but keep wasting your time if you look for even a tiny bit of mental sanity in that crazy bint, you have more chances to find it in her china dolls!" ES chuckled as he and Drusilla stared at each other with mutual extreme dislike.

"They are too irresponsible, I bet that they went face our enemies even if I repeatedly told them to wait, because we are not ready yet!" Giles snapped as he put a book he had left on the desk back in its place. "I mean, I can't even turn my back for a second..." he went on, turning back to the four vampires, who had already run away. "And they disappear!" Giles concluded, talking to himself, as he could just hope that those six reckless vampires would return safe and sound.

----------------------------------------------------

LES and GB had regretted of the idea they had had, but they had already paid the price for their recklessness, a very high price, since they had faced the powerful and strong Turock Han that were the First's main warriors, only managing to escape due to some kind of miracle.

Buffy was covered with bruises and wounds, with a large cut that crossed her right cheek, and Spike not only was in a similar conditions, but he couldn't even walk.

Lucky for him, his Childe was there to help him, pulling his arm around her shoulders to support him as they walked.

"Pet, I guess that I gotta learn how to say 'BLOODY NO' to you sometimes!" he snapped.

"Rescue now. Scold, later." Buffy defended, telegraphically, dragging him towards the school.

At half way, they met the other four vampires who were rushing to help them.

"Gee, guys, are you okay?" EB exclaimed in concern, approaching to them.

"What sodding kind of question is that? Of course we are NOT okay!" LES snapped.

"Please, honey, don't mind him, he's always in a bad mood whenever he loses against an opponent!" GB explained, smiling at her.

"Believe me, I know!" EB winked at her.

"Attention please: I DIDN'T LOSE. I just DID NOT FINISH my battle, because Buffy dragged me away when no one bloody asked her!" he justified.

"Well, Mr. Insulted Pride, sorry if I saved your ass, the next time I will let you finish the fight that would bring you to an inevitable death!" GB struck back, pissed off, as she put her Sire arm around ES's shoulders. "I mean, I love you and everything, but... gee, I'd prefer you to seriously injure your tongue instead of your back!" she added.

"See, mate? She used to be such a pain in the ass back to the days when we were mortal enemies! No doubt why I craved to kill her so bad!" LES snapped, turning to GB. "Anyway, sunshine, you know how beautiful you are when you are pissed off, don't you?" he added with a softer and sensual tone and she became all sugary and moony eyes with him immediately after.

"Damn! How can it be that every single time you use one of your dirty tricks on me... they always work?" she smiled at him, getting closer and closer.

"Well, it's simple, it's because I know how to push your buttons, after all the times I've pushed them," he struck back with a malicious smirk at the last part and a lustful light in his blue zephyr eyes.

"You, pig!" she insulted him with a fake annoyed attitude. "Anyway, can't wait for you to push my... buttons... again!" she added, showing him the same malicious smile and the same luxury in her green emerald eyes.

"Me too, pet," LES murmured, trying to bend over her in the attempt of giving her a kiss, but that was not a clever move. "Ouch! Maybe not now... ouch, ouch!" he grumbled, as he kept massaging his back.

"So, tell us, what happened? How could they pummel you two like that?" Angelus wondered.

"Well, after two of them beat me down, threw me against the wall every now and then they also made a pile of bricks fall down on me, well... it's pretty easy to look like this!" GB explained, grimacing in pain a little.

(End I)

Things will get a little bit 'darker' in the second part, I hope you won't mind.

I hope you'll still like it..


	31. Intervention II

Here's the new 'kind of dark ' part, hope you won't get squeamish!

Intervention (II)

"What about you?" the brunette vampire asked LES, curiously.

"Let's just say that I was on the first floor when it began and then Buffy found me at the sixth and last floor," he explained to him.

"So? That's not a big deal!" ES commented with air of superiority.

"It's not a big deal? Well, if that sodding uber vamp grabs you and smashes you against the roof so hard that you go through every bloody floor breaking lots of bones and ribs, believe me, it does become a bloody big deal!" his interlocutor pointed out.

"Ouch!" ES exclaimed, identifying with him.

"Yeah. OUCH!" the other repeated with more emphasis.

"It seems that we found some hard nuts to crack," EB commented. "And to crack them, first of all, you need your strength back!" she went on and GB nodded.

"You're right, we gotta go to a Butcher's and..."

"Hello? I said 'strength'. You know better than me that pig's blood won't bring you anywhere. You have to drink human blood!" the other blonde responded.

"First, I'm not gonna kill anyone, and second..." GB stated, but EB cut her off.

"Not even if we killed them for you?" she suggested.

"Huh?" the other blonde vampiress blinked in confusion and astonishment.

"You heard me. Just stay here and get some rest. We'll be back in a minute!" she announced, disappearing with her Mate.

"Honey, I guess we'll eat at a self service tonight!" LES chuckled, not disappointed at all by the other two blondes' idea, sitting on the ground with his Childe to get some rest.

The whole town was in a big commotion, because everyone was busy trying to escape. So, for ES and EB it was a piece of cake to find two soon-to-be victims.

They were two men of about forty years old who were packing their stuff on their car, ready to leave.

"Please, please, we need help!" Evil Buffy exclaimed, approaching them with a desperate face.

"Why? What happened?" one of them asked curiously, as the other one seemed to be annoyed by the intrusion, maybe because all he wanted to do was to flee that dangerous town as soon as possible.

"Two dear friends of us are very sick and they need some urgent help. Please, follow us, both of you , there's not a minute to waste!" Evil Spike explained, turning to the annoyed men who decided to follow them with his friend, but not without snorting and rolling his eyes in deep disappointment.

It took them just a few minutes to take the two naïve men to the place where they had left LES and GB, who still sat on the ground and were almost totally worn out.

GB stared at the two men, as her half soul and her demon were fighting inside her head. The first one wanted the two innocent poor men to run away as long as they still could, but the second one was impatiently waiting for ES and EB to snap their necks.

The first man, the one who was more willing to help, kept watching first one couple and then the other, more and more stunned.

"Hey, but... are you twins... or something?" he wondered.

"Yeah, kind of. So, please, help my dear sister restore her health," " EB implored him, with almost tearful eyes.

"I still wonder what the hell you want from us! We are not doctors, so let us go and..." the annoyed and moody man started snapping.

ES burst out laughing evilly, making the man tremble with fear.

"We don't need any doctors, you are human and you have blood..." the bleached blonde vampire explained, blocking the man with his iron grip the second after. "And trust me, buddy, that's bloody enough!" he concluded, snapping his neck with a loud noise.

The victim's friend would have intervene to save him... if only EB hadn't already trapped him in her own iron grip.

The previous sad look she'd had in her face now was gone, replaced by a sinister and disquieting light in her eyes that would bring that man to nothing good or pleasant.

"Oh, God, what did you do to him? Why? My poor friend..." He got alarmed.

"Relax. Do you remember? You said you wanted to lend a hand, didn't you? Well, it happens that you're gonna lend... a vein!" she laughed, snapping his neck with a quick move.

LES had watched the whole show pretty amused, as GB's interior battle went on restlessly.

"We had fun and now you can have some food!" EB exclaimed, placing the lifeless body on GB's lap as ES put the one he held on LES's lap.

"Now, if you don't mind, or even if you do, I don't care, we go have our dinner, too!" ES explained, leaving with his Childe.

LES hadn't had any moral trouble, so he had already sunk his fangs into the unlucky man's neck, letting that warm blood restore him.

His half soul was happy with not being the responsible of the kill, but that was the same thing his demon was complaining about!

Instead, GB carried on staring at the corpse she had on her lap as in her mind there was a storm of thoughts.

-- I let her kill him. Well, Giles told us that we must not prevent them from killing in this dimension. Ok, but that's not a good reason for you to enjoy the kill. EB killed him, not I. Yes, but she killed him for you and you agreed. She didn't even give me the time to agree! Admit it, you would have agreed anyway. Uff, ok, they're dead, but we need our strength back in order to save the whole world ... so what are two persons compared to the whole world? Plus, human blood tastes so good... -- she told herself, and her demon's motivations seemed to convince her, because the vampiress shifted into her game face, sinking her fangs in her dinner and taking all the good healing effects of that warm and delicious blood, as her Sire looked at her pleased, without stopping his own drinking.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it! Next chapter will be 'Scolding and Relax ' , just to give you a hint ;)


	32. Scolding And Relax I

Penguins Took My Sanity, I'm so happy you like even this crazy one, thank you so very, very much!

Sorry for late!

This should be fun.. at least I wish..

Chapter Twenty-three: Scolding And Relax

The six vampires had decided to return to the school, since GB and LES had already recovered enough to walk on their own. They knew that the next day they'd be as strong as before, if not more.

Some chuckling and happy yells were the background for their return, but they sobered up as soon as they saw Giles waiting for them at the entrance.

"Uh-Uh. Darkened face/Bad stuff to face!" Drusilla exclaimed, a little bit concerned.

"Thanks, Dru, without your brilliant deduction we would had never figured out that the Watcher is bloody pissed off!" ES commented sarcastically.

"If he's anything like my Watcher, and I got the feeling that he is, I'd rather face a tuber-vamp again than listen to his impending reproach!" GB rolled her eyes, bored.

"First, it's uber vamp, keep that in that pretty head of yours, pet, and second, get used to reproaches, because you still have to hear mine, I haven't forgotten, luv!" LES warned her.

"There's no need to make that face, as you can see, we were six and we are still six. See? All your kids are safe and sound, so stop worrying, Daddy !" Angelus made fun of him with his ever present smug attitude.

"Shut up! You are six reckless and dumb vampires who were about to screw up everything! You must listen to me when I tell you that we have to wait!" the Watcher snapped, glaring at them, one by one, with fire in his eyes, and then he seemed to soften a little bit. "You know, I almost felt like a farmer who left the fence open, so all his cows ran away," the man explained, with a calmer tone.

It was hard for him to admit it, but for some strange reasons he had been worried for all the vampires and not only for the two predestined blondes from the other dimension.

"Hey, it's not very nice to compare us to cows!" EB grumbled, irritated.

"Yeah, because the only cows were our victims who fed us with their sweet, sweet, tasty red milk!" Drusilla chuckled, swinging with gracefulness.

Her Sire, EB and ES threw daggers at her with their eyes, since she had talked way too much.

"Oh, good Lord! So, not only you didn't obey me and risked your un-lives, but you also killed!" Giles snapped, enraged once again.

"Well, let's just say that we just speeded things up; after all there will be an apocalypse, lots of people are gonna die, so what's a couple more?" Angelus shrugged.

"A couple?" Giles questioned them with diffidence, putting his hands on his hips.

"A couple, three... ten... or fifteen!" EB explained with fake innocence.

"Fifteen victims! And you? Did you even try to do something to stop them?" Giles scolded the two blondes from the other dimension, turning to them.

"So, you don't remember? You told us we can't interfere with what they do here," GB reminded him with the same fake innocence the other blonde had shown.

"You're right, of course," Giles grumbled, looking somewhere else and cleaning his eyeglasses.

-- If only you knew that not only we didn't interfere, but we also partially joined their banquet! -- she thought, but without letting him notice the concern in her face.

Giles gave a closer look at her and LES, noticing their healing wounds.

"Anyway, just tell me, how are these uber vamps? Because they strike me as some very good opponents!" he asked them.

"See, Ripper? You already know, so there's no bloody need to ask. After all, we all are safe and sound, aren't we? It just means that we'll get ourselves ready to face them in a more proper way than tonight. End of the bloody speech!" LES snapped.

"Please, Giles, let's avoid this subject, at least for tonight, because he's still a little bit touchy about the whole issue!" his Mate justified him. "I'm sure that tomorrow we'll talk about that more willingly, just before getting into action!" she assured him.

"By the way, it's almost sunrise and I don't think that you want to turn the school into a motel for vampires, so I guess we'd better go find a new place!" Angelus suggested and, almost as a cortège, the other five vampires followed him, leaving the Watcher alone and heading towards the exit.

"Hey, guys, I was thinking... right now all the people are running away ... so that means a lot of abandoned houses. And to be honest, they are way much better than a cold and grey crypt," GB suggested.

"Why not? We could find a large house for us. To be honest, I'm not dying to sleep on a cold sarcophagus, also because it's not very comfortable if you want to have sex there," ES commented, winking at EB.

"If it's a matter of sex, with my Buffy I'd be comfortable even in a tube filled with holy water!" LES struck back, smiling at his Childe.

"Yes, yes. We could find a big house with a beautiful garden, and then take all of your clothes off not to spoil them, and sleep outside all naked, like animals. After all, animals is what we are!" Drusilla suggested, giggling like a little girl.

"The genius talked again! Bloody bint, the main purpose of finding a house is to get inside it... in order to avoid the daylight , you, moron!" ES insulted her, growling at her exasperatedly.

"He's rude, but he's right, my Princess. You don't want the evil sun rays to hurt your so pretty body, do you?" Angelus made her notice, with a patience that he was the first to be astonished to have.

"No, I don't want the naughty sun to touch me," she shook her head, scared. "So Daddy will protect Princess... won't he?" she went on, holding him tight.

"Always and forever..." he murmured, bending over to her to kiss her, while the four blondes had increased their pace to avoid that sickly and mushy show between the two brunettes.

No matter if they were as squishy with their Mates!

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it


	33. Scolding And Relax II

Penguin took my Sanity, Stantonluver (welcome back and lol on your reviews, esp. the Buffy eating someone… lol), THANK YOUUU!

Here's the new part, this should be fun..

Scolding and Relax (II)

Once they found one of the biggest houses in the richest boulevard in Sunnydale, the six vampires approached it. They got in since there weren't any gates and headed towards the porch, where they found out that the house wasn't abandoned.

"Hey, you, get out of my property. Now!" the owner of that house snapped, since he had kept an eye on them since he had glimpsed them snooping around his house.

"Hey, buddy, don't you know that this bloody town is becoming pretty dangerous? All the people around are running away for their life, and trust me, you'd better follow their example!" LES advised him, taking a step closer.

"I know, but I don't give a damn. My house and my money is all I have and I'll never ever leave it for a bunch of dirty thieves as you to take it over as soon as I'm gone! You can't kick me out of my own house!" he protested.

"Why not? Do you think that you can stop us?" Angelus smiled evilly, making the man shiver against his will, but he managed to keep cool and self confident on the outside.

"Yes, I can, because I have my weapons!" he struck back, drawing out a gun and aiming it at the six intruders.

ES didn't waste any time and before the man could even realize what had happened, the gun was already in the blond vampire's hands.

"Correction: You had your weapons!" ES sneered, throwing the gun as far away from them as he could, as the man was terrified once again.

"You're such a bad and rude man, Miss Edith should teach you some manners!" Drusilla stated, staring at him with a strange light in her violet eyes, the symbol of the purest madness, as she approached to him.

"Right, Dru, we should give him a lesson he'll never forget!" EB approved, approaching from the opposite side.

"Stop, girls, back off, for tonight you've done enough damage!" GB exclaimed, with authority in her tone.

"First, there's not 'enough' when it's a matter of killing..." EB struck back, but GB glared at her, cold and impassable.

"I told you not to do that!" she summoned the other Buffy.

"And second... Uff! Sometimes I forgot that you are still a Slayer after all... ok, you won!" EB gave in, taking Drusilla away, too. "C'mon, dear, no more games for us tonight!" she explained to her.

GB face turned serene once more as she turned to her Sire. "Please, honey, notice: I'm just preventing, not interfering!" she pointed out with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about? And who... or what are you?"

"Good question, let's just say that we are the new temporary owners of this house..." Angelus sneered.

"I already told you that I'm not leaving!" the man snapped.

"You should listen to us, escape as long as you are still alive!" ES laughed, showing him his demonic visage, making the man scream, and he screamed three times more, no... four, because LES followed EB, Drusilla and Angelus' example.

"Spike! You, too?" GB scolded him.

"What can I say, pet? It's contagious! Anyway, please, notice, luv, just scaring, not killing!" he justified, coming back to his gorgeous human features.

The man backed off, panic stricken. "Ok, take my house, get inside, do whatever you want, but, please… just let me go!" he begged them, running away as the six vampires laughed amused... yeah, six, since GB had joined the other five vampires.

"Lucky for us, he also said 'get in', guys, we have the bloody invitation we needed!" she smiled.

"Wassup, Buffy Number Two? Is the good and dutiful Slayer stealing now?" Angelus teased her, annoying her.

"Please, notice: not stealing, just borrowing!" she pointed out. "Anyway, this is such a cool house, at least three times bigger than mine, so we should take advantage of that fact," she added, getting inside the house with the others and finding there were no barriers to stop them.

As soon as they got in, the two bleached blonds headed towards the kitchen. "Let's see if our dear friend did proper grocery shopping," ES commented, opening the fridge.

"Uh! Spicy Buffalo wings to put in the microwave and beer. That's what I call a proper grocery shopping!" LES stated with a smirk.

"And there's some chocolate cookies, too. It's not marshmallows, but it's better than nothing.." ES added, opening a closet.

"I really don't understand you. We don't need to eat human food anymore, so why do you keep eating it?" Angelus wondered.

"Because eating is cool and makes us happy!" ES explained as he waited with LES for the microwave to do its duty.

Angelus shrugged, approaching his Childe and kissing her tenderly. "Well, all my Princess and I need to be happy is each other, so I guess that we'll find a room for us. After all it's almost sunrise, bye everyone!" he announced, lifting his Mate up in his strong arms.

"Bye, bye, my Angel and I will go and do the nasty things, Grrr!" Drusilla chuckled, holding him tight.

GB and EB sighed. "He's so romantic, you should learn from him!" GB snapped, punching her Mate on his shoulder... as EB did the same with hers.

"She's right. So, since you are already having fun, we'll go find a room for us, because tonight you'll sleep together, alone ! Bye, guys!" EB added, leaving with GB.

"What the bloody hell did we do wrong? Why did they act like that?" LES wondered, sinking his blunt teeth into the buffalo wing.

"You see, buddy, they're women and there's no sodding way to understand them!" ES slurred as he crunched.

"Right, anyway I'm still wondering for what, but we'll make them forgive us later," the other suggested.

"That's bloody sure!" his interlocutor agreed, as they both lifted up their beer bottles.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The other vampires had prudently closed all the windows and curtains, so LES and ES didn't risk to be burned as they wandered around the house, although it was almost noon.

Thanks to their supernatural senses, it was a piece of cake to find their Mates' room. They found them sleeping at the opposite sides of a king-size bed. As silently as possible, LES took GB away from the bed as ES took her place.

"Guess who is here, my Queen?" ES whispered, kissing EB's shoulder. She turned to his side with a moan, opening her eyes. Seeing the other Spike holding GB in his arms, she got suspicious.

"It's not another switch, is it?" she looked for a confirmation.

"No more switches, luv. I'm your Spike, do I need to enumerate, one by one, all the massacres we have performed together in all these years?" he smiled at her.

"Mm... although that would be very romantic, there's no need, love, I believe you!" she smiled.

In the meantime GB had waken up, too, hearing them talking.

"My Queen opened her lovely eyes, too!" LES smiled at her as she wasn't completely awake yet.

"Admit it, pet, you missed sleeping with me, didn't you?" ES asked his Childe, already knowing the answer.

EB cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "Well, you know that you are my favourite pillow," she slurred, closing her eyes.

"We'd better go, too, pet. C'mon, I found a nice room for us. Anyway, even the dullest and most insignificant room would become a suite with you inside," he murmured as they left.

She pulled him to her, kissing him loudly.

"Oh, William, see? You can be so romantic, too, when you want to be."

"Just sometimes, my sunshine, just sometimes."

"Buffy?" ES exclaimed, bending over his Mate and nibbling her neck gently with a long groan.

She opened her eyes again a little bit unwillingly, looking at him.

"Just tell me, do you really want to sleep?" he wondered, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Oh, my love is such a big bad, bad, boy!" she chuckled, jumping on him.

TBC

Next time we'll go back to U1 for a while. I know that U2 is more interesting, but in the other dimension there are two certain brunette vampires who need some attention, too... sometimes! ;)

I hope you'll still like it

Now I'm gonna update also 'Before, Now, Forever ' and 'If I were you ' ;)


	34. Mysterious Objects I

Penguins took my sanity, THANK YOUUUUUU ! sorry for late :

Chapter Twenty-four: Mysterious Objects.

(U1) LOS ANGELES

Since Wesley and Dawn had left, instead of feeling more free and giving herself to Angel more often, Drusilla had become more shunning, spending the days interrogating her cards and the nights staring at the sky, talking with the stars.

Angel had let her do whatever she pleased, but at the very end he was a man, too, and he had certain needs.

So, when his Childe acted like that for the fourth night in a row, he went outside to keep her company.

"I know that there's a beautiful starry sky tonight, but I was thinking that we could do something more interesting than stare at the sky," he suggested, appearing behind her and putting his hands around her shoulders.

She let him hold her, moaning and caressing his face with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Angel, the stars are naughty, because they know an important secret and they aren't going to tell me!" she complained.

"Well, if you follow me I can tell you all the secrets you want." he murmured, dragging her towards the house, but Drusilla parted from him.

"Can't you see? The air worries," she said.

"So, let it worry, I can distract you, you know," he insisted, pulling her once again.

"Gee, my Angel, you're kind of obsessed with that!" she rolled her beautiful violet eyes and then she gave in, following him into the house.

"Don't you worry for them?" she wondered.

"Do you mean Buffy and Spike? Yes, of course I do, but I know them, they can handle whatever happens, wherever they are now, they're two nuts hard to crack!" he explained, smiling.

"No, my dear, it's not about where they are now, because I know for sure that they are with someone they can trust in, the problem is how they will come back here. There's something that I don't know, but I don't like that. The return ticket could have a way too big price tag for them!" she stated.

"I'm sure they'll succeed, wherever they are now. Anyway, they're the lucky ones, chosen to face the big battle, so it's their business, after all!" he snapped, as they got into their room.

"Daddy is envious!" she chuckled as he had already thrown her on the bed, glad for managing to distract her.

"Well, let's see things this way: I save this town and they save the whole world, and that's not fucking right!" he grumbled, so pissed off that he ended up ripping out her T-shirt.

She chuckled again.

"Daddy has a bad, bad mouth!" she struck back, and before he could realize it, she had rolled them over, crawling upon him. "Anyway, thank your lucky stars that it wasn't a brand name T-shirt, otherwise you would have paid a lot for that!" she admonished him, with a threatening growl.

"You're spending way too much time with Harm and Cordy!" he rolled his eyes, as he undid her jeans, very carefully, knowing that those were brand name ones!

"C'mon, Princess, now that I can be happy without provoking the end of the world the day after... make me happy!" he murmured slyly, nibbling gently her neck, as he, much less gently, took her jeans off eagerly.

Both of those things turned the vampiress on.

"When Daddy asks, Daddy always gets what he wants," she moaned, taking his sweater off.

After months and months of being together, her Sire had finally managed to teach her not to rip out his clothes every time they made love... although he was the first one having trouble to give the right example of what he wanted her to learn so bad, as he had just showed her this time.

Drusilla had already got rid of his trousers, pushing him underneath her.

She was about to deal with his boxers when something caught her attention: the drawer of Angel's night table was half opened and an object inside it was shining a lot.

"Uh! What's that?" she wondered, straddling his waist and he chuckled amused.

"Wassup, Princess? Now you don't even recognize it anymore?" he teased her, maliciously.

"Naughty, naughty boy, I wasn't talking about that !" she struck back, getting up and opening the drawer.

"Hey, what joke is this? When two people make love guess what? They actually end up making love !" he protested with an upset growl, but she utterly ignored his words, taking a big medallion from the drawer.

"What's this?" she wondered again, showing him the jewel.

"Uh! It's just something that could come in handy one day," he explained shortly and cryptically.

All of the sudden, she yelled, throwing the medallion on the bed as if it was very hot and was burning her hand.

"Wassup, my love?" Angel got concerned, holding her tight.

"The awful tool is mean and it will gulp down everything and everyone with his ugly flames. My baby and my grand-daughter are in danger! We must do something..." she explained, whimpering as she got dressed again. "We gotta go now, I want to see the Watcher, we must tell him!" she continued, as Angel understood less and less. But he knew he couldn't help to do anything but please his mate, as he silently swore to himself that once he had talked with the Watcher, he would get what he wanted from her, no matter what, even using the violence... on second thought, that would make her even happier.

-----------------------------------------------

SUNNYDALE

They arrived to Sunnydale at sunset, so Drusilla didn't waste any time, as soon as Angel stopped the car, she got off it and ran towards the Magic Box, where she found Giles, Anya and also Dawn who was helping them in the store.

"This jewel is whispering to me that it will burn everything with a pretty fire, but its nasty flames will gulp down the one who set that fire, too!" she exclaimed, very agitated, waving the medallion.

"Simultaneous translation: she doesn't like my medallion and I don't know why!" Angel explained, approaching them.

"I'm afraid I know the reason why..." Giles exclaimed, as soon as he recognize the medallion, but Dawn did, too.

"Hey, I've seen that before! Angel, you keep it in the drawer of 'Champion Stuff', don't you?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Champion or not, it's a very nice bijoux, maybe it's way too sissy for you, Angel, isn't it?" Anya added.

"That's not the point! Anyway, Dawn, how did you know that?" Angel wondered, a little bit embarrassed.

"A naughty star must have told one of Daddy's secrets," Drusilla answered with fake innocence.

"Yeah, a nasty star with long black hair, violet eyes and a way too chatty mouth!" Angel snapped, scolding his Childe with a look, as Giles cleared his throat, a little bit annoyed for being interrupted due to such lame matters.

"This medallion is very powerful, but it's also very dangerous for the person who wears it, it could be even... lethal!" the Watcher explained, fearing the worse.

(End I)

Are you ready to return to (U2) with a lot of action? ;)

I hope you'll still like it


	35. Mysterious Objects II

Penguin, Stanton, thank you so very much!

Sorry for late!

Mysterious Objects. (II) (There's a vague hint to 'Lover's Walk', ' Doppelgangland' and 'Story Teller' and something else from Season 7, although it's very different)

( U2) SUNNYDALE

As promised, at sunset the six vampires went to Giles to establish their plan of attack.

"So, are you ready? Did you sleep well?" the Watcher asked them, welcoming them into the library.

The three couples exchanged some understanding looks, coupled with knowing smiles.

"Uhmm... I wouldn't qualify that as 'sleep'!" ES chuckled.

"Anyway, yes, we are more than ready!" Angelus confirmed.

In the meantime, EB was looking at GB, winking at her. "So... also you two?" she wondered, enthused.

"Yep. Let's say that after his very boring and long reproach, we engaged in more interesting activities," the other blonde answered with a devilish smirk. "You know, in that house you have such soft mattresses... we just couldn't help taking advantage of that," she added.

"Well, and what do you think of the marble floor? Daddy and I have had such good times there," Drusilla sighed contently at the memory.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to come here to have a detailed account of your private sentimental lives, if I can even use the word 'sentimental' when I'm referring to vampires!" he snapped.

"Yes, you can!" the six vampires snapped back in chorus.

"Whatever. First things first. LES, are you in the right mood now to talk about yesterday, when you and GB misbehaved?" the man asked him and LES rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Ripper, I'll tell you what bloody happened. We went to the cellar, saw lots of strange hooded beings without eyes, all dressed in black, they seemed kinda easy to kill, the real problem were the bloody rottweilers of the bloody First!" he growled, but Giles looked at him in confusion.

"He means the... you-know-what vamps!" GB clarified.

"Sure, the uber vamps. By the way, good news! Not only did I guard the seal without allowing anyone to get close to it, but today I also found the way to close it, I just had to find who opened it first and it happened to be a student of this school who was bored and easy to persuade, so I made him cry upon the seal and his sincere tears closed it. It means no more... bloody rottweilers of the bloody First !" Giles explained, making fun of LES on the last part.

"Good to know, but four of them are already giving us enough trouble, anyway!" LES struck back.

"That's why we are here, right? To take care of them, and it will be fun, because we like fighting good opponents. After all, we eliminated Willow and Xander, the bloody Master's right arms, and believe me, it wasn't a piece of cake at all!" ES bragged.

LES looked at him astonished as his Childe realized what they were talking about.

"He's right, honey, in this dimension my best friends were very cruel vampires. I know that because, actually, the Scoobies and I met Vamp Willow in our dimension once, but that's a long story, I'll tell you another time. Anyway, this is just your fault. See? You and your mania of leaving the town every now and then? You just miss all the unusual stuff!" she blamed him.

"Oh, yeah, sure, because you were all heartbroken and waving a white handkerchief after me when I left the town, after kidnapping your friends to get the love potion," LES struck back, sarcastically.

"Kidnapping?" ES repeated, very interested.

"Love potion?" EB repeated, very intrigued.

"Are you going to quit with this corner of gossip, so we can resume talking about more important things? Otherwise, I will not be held responsible of my actions anymore!" Giles scolded them, yelling and losing his typical Englishman's patience.

Everyone kept silent, allowing him to explain his plan.

"That's better. So, we'll do things this way. LES, GB and I will fight all the minions, while you four deal with the uber vamps. It would be great if you also managed to take them far away from the cellar, there's a building yard near there; that would be the perfect place…"

"Consider it already done, mate!" Angelus assured.

"Why do you think that the First is surrounded by all those minions?" Giles asked LES and GB.

"I don't know, it was almost as if they were digging, searching for something and trying to protect it. Whatever it is, I'm gonna take it away from them!" GB exclaimed, determined.

"And that's what we are gonna do, pet. Now, let's go!" LES incited her, leaving the school with all the others, not before taking all the weapons they would need.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as our seven heroes arrived to the cellar, the four vampires of that dimension drew the uber vamps' attention easily, making them follow them towards the building's yard.

Once they were there, they started an exhausting fight, with every kind of blows, and after lots of bruises and wounds, the four vampires, a little bit damaged, decided that it was time to resort to the heavy artillery.

Buffy made her adversary fall in her trap, using a very strong iron cable to strangle him, tightening it so hard around his neck that she ended up decapitating him, turning him into a harmless cloud of dust.

Drusilla played her best card staring intensely at two uber vamps, waving two fingers back and forth and pronouncing her dangerous three sentences. The effect was immediate and the two horrible monsters fell under her spell, as she clapped her hands happily.

"Good, good. Now make Mommy happy and kill each other!" she ordered and they obeyed, biting and cutting each other with their so sharp claws until they eliminated each other.

Drusilla went towards Buffy who was sitting on a scaffold.

"Hey, guys, do you need some help?" the blonde vampiress asked as she and Drusilla were checking their nails in total tranquillity.

"C'mon, it's not that hard, after all," the brunette vampiress commented.

"Don't you dare interfere, girls. We're gonna make it on our bloody own!" Spike snapped, jumping on the last uber vamp's back, trying to strangle him, as Angelus had lost count of all the punches he had given to his chest.

"They talk easy, well, I don't have all the old Slayer's skills and instincts as your girlfriend has!" Angelus grumbled, hitting their enemy with the umpteenth vicious blow... that only scratched him.

"Yeah, and I don't have two pretty violet eyes that bewitch people as your girlfriend has!" the other struck back, as the uber vamp had managed to make him fall.

Angelus and Spike glanced at two big branches with a lethal pointy end that leant against a wall.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, buddy?" Spike exclaimed, looking at his Sire with complicity.

"Sure, I do. What can I say? Praise to the good old wicked way!" the other struck back as they took the big branches and surrounded their enemy from both sides, and then they pierced his skin from side to side, making him scream madly due to the blinding pain, before the two edges met at the same point and after that the uber vamp became dust.

"So, who is up for a little hunt, before coming back?" Angelus suggested and he got an excited general consent from his family.

(In the meantime)

For LES, GB and Giles it was a piece of cake to get rid of all the minions left in the cellar. And now finally they were in front of the room that the First's minions had guarded so carefully.

After digging for a while, they could see a scythe stuck in the rocks.

"Stay away from that thing!" The First summoned them, he appeared before them with Caleb's features, who unfortunately for the First had died before he could meet him in that dimension, so he couldn't be his faithful right arm, and in that moment he needed him badly.

"Why? What do you think you can do to prevent us from doing it?" Buffy made fun of him, crossing him with her hands.

"Stupid useless incorporeity!" Caleb/The First grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Ok, take it, but remember, it's not over!" he snapped, fading away.

"Honey, I don't think that anyone can take it out, it's impossible to..." Spike said as he tried to draw the scythe out from the rocks, but Buffy cut him off, replacing him. "... draw out!" he concluded, astonished when he saw the easiness with which Buffy had managed to pull it out.

"How did you manage to do that?" Giles asked her, stunned as well.

Buffy smiled, as her eyes shined with a fierce light. "It's simple, this scythe is mine!"

TBC

Sorry, maybe I made things way too easy in this chapter.

Anyway, I hope you'll still like it anyway ;)


	36. Planning I

Thank you, Stanton!

Sorry for this huge shameful late, but lately I'm pretty busy with RL , so all my fics will take a while before getting updated.. be patient ..

Anyway, finally I'm back with this one:

Hey, do you think that this crazy Universe can't get even crazier? Well, it seems it can, hell yeah it can... and now I'm about to show you how:

Chapter Twenty-Five: Planning (I took something from 'End of Days')

"What do you mean that it's yours?" Giles wondered.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I knew that it belonged to me, I just knew it!" Buffy explained.

"So, did you feel something special when you raised it, pet?" Spike asked her.

"Not much, but it's strong," his Childe answered, as the Watcher examined the weapon more carefully.

"It seems so ancient, so in addition to that it's clearly mystical!" he commented.

"Yeah, I figured that one when I king Arthured it out of the stone," she nodded as they left the cellar behind.

On their way back to the school, they met the other four vampires.

"Our job is done and, since we won it, we decided to give us a little prize, too!" Angelus exclaimed, as the Watcher noticed what clearly was blood trickling down from their mouths.

"Let me guess, four human little prizes!" the man rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You're getting to know us really well, mate!" Angelus chuckled.

"Anyway, it's getting more and more difficult to find some happy meals around, this town is becoming a desert!" ES added, as Drusilla and EB's attention was drawn by the scythe that GB still held in her hands.

"That tool has so much power... it fills my head." Drusilla swung, closing her eyes.

"I feel as if it belonged to me..." EB murmured.

"Uh?" her Sire looked at her, puzzled.

"I got it!" GB exclaimed, enlightened. "It must be a weapon that only a Slayer can use, but maybe being a former Slayer is enough..." GB explained, looking at the other blonde vampiress. "All I know is that The First's guys clearly wanted it out of that stone. It's not just any weapon. It's important; we need to find out whatever we can about it. Who made it? When? Why?" she went on.

"With this weapon you can start a new game where it's you who makes the rules!" Drusilla exclaimed, opening her eyes again.

"What?" EB stared at her in confusion.

"You can steal the energy from the Evil and give it to the Good..." the brunette vampiress went on.

Everyone looked at her stunned.

"Not even I can figure what she's saying this time... and I said everything with that!" Angelus exclaimed, pulling his Childe closer to him. "Maybe you're tired, honey, we all are, it was a big eventful day, so we'd better go home now," he suggested and the others nodded.

"Before you go, Buffy, would you mind if I take the scythe with me so I can examine it better? After all, I don't think you need it when you sleep, since it's definitely not a teddy bear!" Giles explained, making GB laugh.

"Sure, there's no problem, you can keep it. After all, I already have my teddy bear whom to sleep with!" she informed him, hugging her Mate tight.

"Gee, pet! Now you're sounding like Harm a little too much!" LES rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Wait a minute... Why did you just mention my wife?" Giles exclaimed dumbfounded, but never as much as LES and GB were.

"Harmony? Harmony Kendall of Sunnydale High School? The bloody blonde bimbo? Is she really your wife?" Buffy looked at him for a confirmation.

"Are you really talking about Miss I-can-hardly-say-what-one-and-one-makes-but-I-know-all-the-most-sodding-annoying-games-in-the-whole-universe?" Spike looked at him for a confirmation, too.

"Yes, she's Harmony Kendall Giles. We started dating just after she finished High School. Anyway, mind your bad mouths, if I were you I wouldn't call her a bimbo, since she's already on her third year at UC Sunnydale at the faculty of Physics and she always gets very good marks!" he defended her with pride, glaring at the two blondes. As their only answer, they burst out laughing, almost rolling on the ground.

"This world is bloody upside down!" LES exclaimed between peals of laughter.

"Why? I'm almost afraid to ask you, but... how is my Harmony in your world?"

His two interlocutors exchanged a look, but since Buffy resumed laughing out loud, Spike decided to talk first.

"Well, buddy, she was a bloody student bimbo until graduation day, when a very stupid vampire, we have no idea about who he was, had the brilliant idea to turn her, so she became a bloody vampire bimbo even more brainless than before. We un-lived together for a sodding while, that was the worst time of my existence by the way, no bloody doubt about that. Anyway, after trying to become a leader of a gang of vampires without any success, she ended up being a secretary at Angel's Investigation Agency," he explained, puzzling the poor Watcher.

"Gee, boy number Two, can you avoid that damned subject? You know better than me that I really have some trouble picturing myself working on an Investigation Agency... that helps innocent people!" Angelus snapped, disgusted and bothered.

Instead, his Childe seemed to be very intrigued.

"So, in this other world your wife and me are kind of colleagues, because I also work in Daddy's office!" Drusilla chuckled, looking at the Watcher, amused by the thought.

"Anyway, let's just think about our dimension for now. We have a world to save and there's lots of work to do. So I'll take the scythe with me in order to do some research to find out something, anything about it. And tomorrow night we will decide what to do together, bye!" Giles greeted them, grabbing the scythe and leaving still in confusion as he thought about how things were so weird in the other dimension.

Meanwhile the six vampires decided that, since the lethal sunrise was getting closer and closer, it wasn't such a bad idea to go back to their abode.

(End I)

And after this bunch of absurdity, I guess that I should better make my muse quit smoking whatever drugs she smokes... lol!

And just a warning, maybe on the second part it could even get worse than this... lol !

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	37. Planning II

Amethyst thank you so much! I'm touched by all your wonderful support, and don't worry, I'll keep my promises, can't wait to read your stories, dear!

Here's the new part:

Planning (II) (I took something from 'Chosen', but it's pretty different)

At sunset, the three couples headed towards the school.

GB and LES were very astonished when they saw the Watcher in front of a computer as he downloaded some occultism files from a site.

"So, are you familiar with multimedia and internet? I'm impressed; my Watcher is allergic to anything that is not a book!" GB exclaimed, getting inside the library with the others.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't live without using the web nowadays. Anyway, I'll spare you all the revolting details but... Buffy, you were right, the scythe is not only an instrument for killing. And you were right, too, Drusilla, it can really steal a part of the energy that the First has gained so far and send it to someone who has the potential to become a Slayer..." Giles explained. "It's a spell that requests a lot of energy, but I'm kind of skilful with magic and it seems that you are, too," the Watcher went on, turning to the brunette vampiress. "So, I think that together we could perform it without troubles," the man suggested.

"Hey, hey, don't rush into spells! Did you think about the consequences at least? A world full of Slayers!" Angelus made them notice.

"Well, you know, Watcher, you could give us a prize for our help in saving the whole world... such as preventing all the new Slayers from killing us!" ES suggested.

"So, are you really asking me not to let them kill you... while you can kill them whenever you please? Do you realize how unfair that is?" Giles snapped.

"Of course I do, but what can I say? To be unfair is one of the bloody advantages of being a Big Bad!" ES sneered. "Relax, Rupert, I was kidding, we like challenges after all, so it would be fun to fight all those new Slayers!" he chuckled.

"You forgot that there's something even funnier than fighting them, and that's to torture them, before killing them!" Angelus sneered.

"Yeah, I like Daddy's games, they always make Princess happy!" Drusilla exulted.

"Mm... tortures and killing tons of unhappy Slayers, this is music to my ears!" EB sneered in delight.

"Okay, deal. Miss Edith says that I should take a cup of tea with the old man..." Drusilla murmured.

"It's just her way to tell you that she is going to help you with the spell," Angelus clarified.

"I had figured that out on my own. Anyway, I'm not that old!" the Watcher protested, feeling insulted.

"Well, you're a fascinating man and everything, but... let's be honest, your wife could be... your daughter, after all. By the way, isn't Wesley the one who has a thing for younger girls?" GB wondered curiously.

"First of all, when love is involved age doesn't matter. Second, Harmony is much more mature than most of the girls of her same age. And third, good Lord, no! Principal Pryce is definitely not the kind of man who falls for younger girls. The science teacher, the youngest faculty member in the whole school, has pursued him for ages, quite relentlessly by the way, but the feeling isn't mutual. Anyway, this is not gossip time," Giles scolded himself.

"You're right. Just one more question... can you tell me the name of this young teacher?" GB dared to ask.

"Okay, if you insist. It's Tara McLay, but I don't think that you..." he trailed, but the two blondes from the other dimension burst out laughing once again.

"Glinda and Wes, I can't believe it!" LES exclaimed.

"So, enlighten me, who is Tara in your world?"

"Me, let me answer this one, please?" GB insisted, so LES pleased her.

"Well, in our world Tara is not a teacher, she's a student at Sunnydale UC, but she is also a witch and she is gay, too, and she and my best friend, who is also a witch, are in love. Gee, I could go on forever asking you about all the people in this town, but I know that we have no time for that, so just give me a second and I'll go back to being all serious again," she said and she kept her promise.

"About the plan, I agree with that, too. I say we change the rules. I say my powers should be their powers. Tomorrow you two, Giles and Dru, will use the essence of the scythe to change the destiny and steal energy from The First. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer will be a Slayer, every girl who could have the power will have the power," GB stated

"Every Slayer who crosses my path will end up on my list!" ES sneered on her same line, but GB glared at him.

"Gee, Buffy, the boy was just kidding... because he knows that he will have to share the Slayers with me and my Princess!" Angelus sneered, pissing GB off even more.

"And with me, too. But now, let Miss Daggers-Behind-Her-Eyes continue with her leader speech, otherwise I think she will dust us! I know that look very well... since it's mine, too!" EB chuckled, allowing the other Buffy to continue.

"Thank you. Well, while they do the spell, we five will face the problem to the core, do you know what I mean?" GB went on.

"I got you, pet, you are going to open the bloody seal again and jump in, aren't you?" LES commented, holding her tight to him.

"You do know me, honey. I just love the action." She winked.

"Let me see if I got it straight. Are you really going to open the seal again... after all my research and my efforts to close it once for all?" Giles protested.

"Yes, that's the only way to defeat the First," she responded.

"How will you open it?" the man wondered.

"Well, buddy, I guess that you still remember my very interesting speech about blood..." LES answered.

"My tummy does, very well," GB chuckled at the memory.

"Alright, you'll start with the spell tomorrow, after sunset, and then we'll jump into the seal and find whatever expects us there with only one goal: to win!" GB concluded, as they all left the school.

TBC

Next chapter's title is 'The End'... if that can suggest to you something….


	38. The End I

Amethyst, thank youuuuu soo very… very much!

Chapter Twenty-Six: The End

They were just a few blocks away from their temporary home, when LES suddenly stopped walking.

"Wait. There's a place I gotta go to first. Don't wait for me, I'll meet up with you back home as soon as I'm done, okay?" he warned the others.

"What's wrong, honey?" his Mate asked worried.

"Don't worry, luv, it's just something I gotta do, trust me, I'll be right back, and don't even try to follow me, because you know that I would know immediately if you do," he said, walking away and leaving her puzzled.

She felt a hand place on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," ES murmured as he held his Childe with his other arm. "I'll keep you company. After all, we already know that I can replace your Sire in everything ," he added with a knowing smile, raising an eyebrow.

The two vampiresses' reactions were immediate. They both shoved their elbows in his stomach, yelling a double: "You pervert pig!" As EB broke free and quickened her pace, leaving him behind, bent on his knees due to the pain.

"Ouch! Bloody women, why can't you tell when I'm just kidding?" he complained, recovering from the double blows.

"Maybe because you rarely joke when it's something related to sex, you pervert pig! Now go make things better with your Buffy, before she forces you to sleep on the floor, or worse... outside the house!" GB advised him and he obeyed.

When they arrived home, Drusilla and Angelus disappeared into their room, while ES chased EB all around the house.

Taking advantage of the fact that there was still a couple of hours left until sunrise, GB went out to the porch, lying on the floor to stare at the sky—that was something she always did when she was thoughtful, and in that moment, hell yeah she definitely was.

It was the first time, since they had ended up in that dimension that she was without Spike, and no matter if it was just for a little while, it was enough to lose herself in her thoughts and remember her loved ones.

-- Dawnie, gee, I miss you so much, I miss everyone, I just hope that everything is fine there. I rushed into this adventure without even thinking and I dragged Spike with me... but it's only now, the night before the final battle ... that all my doubts and fears are resurfacing. Everything has gone way too good so far, something bad is bound to happen. I know that it won't be an easy fight at all, maybe some of us won't survive. We don't t know if the spell will work ... and mostly we still don't know how the damn medallion works! And what if we never manage to go back? No, Buffy, don't think about that, not now. Grrr, it's all Spike's fault, because he left me alone in such an important moment, but why? What did he have to do? I must find out... -- she told herself, determined to leave, but LES ran into her.

"Too late, pet, I already did what I had to do, it was easier than I thought," he said cryptically, coming inside the house with her.

"Where did you go?" she questioned him.

"Ah, ah, don't be to curious, sunshine, I'll tell you everything when the proper time comes!"

"I don't think there's too much time left, I'm afraid that tomorrow could be our last day. I have a bad feeling, William," she confessed, holding him tight.

"Buffy, we have been through lots of trouble in the past. I'm sure we'll come off better this time, too!" he reassured her, lifting her up in his arms and bringing her inside the house to their bed. "Now we just have to rest, honey, there's no time for bad thoughts. Who knows? Maybe after the battle we'll be back in our dimension. You know, I miss hugging the Nibblet almost as much as I miss punching the Whelp!" he said, managing to make her laugh.

Actually Spike had the same bad feeling that his Childe had, but he had managed to hide it, in order to give her all the reassurance that he lacked.

"Okay, my love, you're right, we'll kick the bloody First's incorporeal ass. And when we go back home, our real home , we will be able to brag to the others for ages about how we defeated it!" she stated, much more relieved.

"You know what? Now we won't even make love as if it was the last time that we can spend together. We are gonna stay here in bed, simply cuddled together and looking at each other until sleep claims us," she murmured, cuddling in his arms.

At the beginning, Spike cursed his bad mouth for giving her such an idea, but after they spent most of the night in each other's arms, communicating just with their eyes, he understood that what they were doing maybe ran even deeper than sex.

(In the meantime)

Rupert dialled a very important number to him, knowing that he wouldn't disturb anyone, because even if at Sunnydale it was almost sunrise, in London it was already late morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harm, it's me."

"Hi, my wise little owl, how are you, honey?"

"Fine for now, but you know, tomorrow could be our last day, I already told you about that," he explained.

"Yes, I remember. Anyway, don't be afraid, the world is not going to end!" she stated with determination. "Not before I've gotten my degree, created my own fashion collection and become a candidate to be the first woman President of the United States," she clarified.

"And to think that I was sure that you'd want to comfort me," the man sighed, rolling his eyes. "By the way, ambitious much, honey?"

"That's what happens when you're such a perfect girl as I am! You know, even if you forced me to move over here to protect me, I happen to be the most brilliant student even at London University. Although studying is not fun anymore without you, my wise little owl, I miss you so bad," she complained with a pout he couldn't see.

"Oh, sweetie, I miss you, too, but don't worry, once the battle is over I'll meet you there... if I survive. You know, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Just that, honey, goodbye!" He hung up, wishing that that wouldn't be their last phone call.

(End I)

What can I say about the next part? That it's long, pretty long... and I'd better not tell you anything else or I'll spoil you. ;)


	39. The End II

Hello, hello , hello, sorry for this incredible late, but finally I'm back with this story , too .

Amethyst, Karla (yayyyyy! A new reader, I'm sooo happy!) THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH!

Here's the new part… ehmm what can I say? Tissue warning maybe?

The End (II) (I took a lot from... yeah, just 'Chosen')

Among kisses, hugs, chats, comfort and a bit of healthy rest, the day ended and the fatal sunset came.

After taking all the weapons they could found and drinking all the blood they could drink (except for Giles, of course!), everyone was ready for the battle, although this time LES and GB hadn't joined the other four vampires' in the "All the 'Happy Meals on two legs' you can drink" buffet, choosing to drink animal blood over that.

Anyway, sleep hadn't been serene for any of them.

The first had paid a visit to GB, wearing Caleb's face, telling her all about his plans to dominate the world and its desire to be corporeal, and then it had shifted into the vampiress', telling her that being the Slayer would only bring her one thing: loneliness.

Luckily, Buffy hadn't paid attention to him, and then her Mate had woken up, too and that had taken her mind off it, and once she turned back, the First had disappeared already.

And what about LES? Well, he had a long series of scary nightmares involving a bunch of 'evil' shoes that made him sink... it must have been the stress before the big battle!

Anyway, they both had stayed up, but not at the same time, when one slept the other held the medallion in his, or her, hands, staring at it with diffidence.

They arrived at the school, Drusilla went into the library with Giles and they took the mystical scythe with them, as the other five went into the next door.

Angelus drew out a knife, cutting his palm and letting the blood trickle on one of the tips of the black star in the centre of the seal.

One by one, the other four vampires used the knife in kind, imitating Angelus' actions, on each of the left tips.

The result was immediate, the five tips arose and the seal opened, allowing the five vampires to jump inside.

They wandered through a dark cave, finally arriving to a precipice. The image in front of their eyes was terrifying, thousands of growling Turock-Hans underneath, but luckily, they hadn't noticed the five intruders yet.

"Pet, do you remember when I said that Sunnyhell was a bloody boring town?" ES whispered to his Mate.

"How could I ever forget? You keep saying that at every possible chance you have," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, next time I say that again, feel free to beat me down!" ES added, with very concerned expression, thinking about what they would face.

"Right. As if I needed a reason to beat you down!" she sneered, but GB cleared her throat to make them realize that it wasn't time for their passionate effusions.

"I'm not worried!" she exclaimed.

"No one asked you if you were, Buff!" Angelus made her notice.

"I'm not worried!" she repeated, as she kept staring down the precipice.

LES placed himself in front of her, pointing at the amulet that he wore on his neck, talking to her in a very low voice.

They had spent at least half of the day fighting to establish who would wear the medallion and face the respective consequences and at the end, to Buffy's immense disappointment, Spike had won.

"Not to be a buzz kill, luv, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power!" he commented.

"I'm not worried," she repeated for the third time, as a mantra, but it was clear that she was saying a colossal lie. Hell yeah, she was worried.

"I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor!" her Sire kept complaining.

"Cheer up, Liz, if Dru and the Watcher's spell doesn't work, it doesn't matter what you look like!" EB said.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" he struck back.

But there wasn't time for banter anymore. Their chats, although they were low in volume, had caught the uber-vampires' attention, so they all were jumping up from the precipice to face them, and that made the colossal fight start.

(In the meantime)

Giles and Drusilla's spell went on laboriously, because it took a huge amount of energy, but after some minutes, they saw the scythe shine with a bright light that invaded them both, giving them new strength to keep the spell going.

(In the meantime)

The fight went on restlessly, they had lots of wounds, but the five vampires hadn't surrendered at all.

LES had hid himself in a corner to concentrate and try to make the amulet work, but it was useless.

Two Turock-han had found him and were ready to attack him.

"Bugger this, I won't stay here doing nothing as I wait for this sodding thing to do its job, whatever it is!" he growled, drawing out a sword and piercing them, one by one.

The First appeared in front of GB when she had just finished fighting.

It wore her features.

LES immediately joined her.

"Don't you dare wear my face again, you, sodding bastard!" she summoned it.

"Is it better now?" Buffy/The First said, slipping into Spike's features.

"Hell no, it's bloody worse!" LES roared enraged.

Spike/The First rolled its eyes. "Whatever!" it exclaimed, becoming Caleb.

"Perfect. Now it will be much more pleasant to kill you!" LES sneered.

"Just how? You have eliminated just a tiny part of my army, so..." but then it stopped, starting to scream. "What the hell is going on?"

GB and LES understood what had happened.

"The spell is done and you're slowing down, buddy!" LES explained.

"So, how does it feel when Good wins and Evil loses?" GB sneered.

Realizing that the spell had worked, EB walked back to the portal very carefully, returning to the library, where she found Drusilla and Giles, who were exhausted, but relieved that it had worked.

"You did such a great job, guys, are you okay?" she wondered, taking the scythe in her hands.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I'm not sure about her, she keeps talking nonsense!" Giles explained.

"Believe me, she is fine, then!" Buffy struck back.

"The music has changed, my dear, and new songs are starting all around. Can't wait to hear their notes..." Drusilla said, as she felt dizzy and almost fell, but Buffy was there to help her.

"See? She did it again," Giles made her notice.

"If only you had a Mad/English dictionary you would understand that she simply said that the spell is done, the new Slayers have arisen and she can't wait to face them, as I can't either!" she clarified.

"How can you do that?" Giles asked, astonished by the easiness with Buffy acted as Dru's interpreter.

"Well, after five years of un-living with her, it's just routine!" she smiled.

"Fine. I'll go outside. I found the school bus and I'm sure it will come in handy when we leave town. Before you ask, I have already darkened the windows..." Giles explained.

"Great. Well, now we have a battle to continue, see you later!" she said, returning to the portal along with Drusilla to join the other vampires.

"You have stolen some energy from me, but that's not enough to stop me!" Caleb/The First laughed, recovering from its temporary weakness.

"Hey, GB, I think that I've got something for you!" EB yelled, throwing the scythe to GB who grabbed it, rushing towards the uber-vampires and eliminating them with astonishing quickness.

While EB was engrossed by the sight of that scene, one of their enemies took advantage of her distraction, before ES could do anything to defend his Childe, as she stared with horror at the blade that had pierced her abdomen. ES blinded by rage as he had never been before, had already ripped off the uber-vampire's head... just using his bare hands.

"Gee... why am I... always the one who gets bad...ly injured when...ever there's a big battle?" she rolled her eyes with a last effort, before passing out.

ES took her in his arms, before she fell to the ground.

He examined her wound, it was pretty bad, but it wasn't a stake, so some time and blood would help her patch up.

"I gotta go, take her somewhere to keep her safe!" he said to the others.

"We all should go," Drusilla commented.

"What?" Angelus asked her.

"All the pawns are aligned, now they just gotta make the right move, but once the game is on we'll be in danger..." she explained. "To survive there's only a way/ We must leave and go away!" she added, clapping her hands.

"But we can't leave them alone!" ES protested as they went to the exit, clearing their way.

"There's no time for goodbyes, but don't worry, they're saving our world!" Drusilla stated, going out with the others who hadn't understood the meaning of those words.

"Sunshine, I'm afraid that this sodding toy that Rupert gave us doesn't bloody work!" LES snapped, taking it off, but before he could throw it away, GB stopped him and when their joined hands skimmed over the medallion it began shining.

"I got it. It's not that only you or only I can use it, but only we can, together !" he explained, holding a piece of the cord of the amulet as she held the other end.

From the top of the precipice an intense bright light came out all of the sudden, it was as blinding as a thousand suns.

The light filled every space of the cave, destroying every Turock-Han that it touched.

The horrible creatures screamed in agony, as they died hundreds by hundreds, and then thousands by thousands, as the light went brighter and brighter.

Caleb/The First stared at the scene shocked.

"You can defeat my whole army, but you can't defeat me!" it laughed.

"I can feel it, Buffy!" Spike smiled.

"It's our soul, it's really there…" she smiled at him.

"And it kind of stings!" he added with a grimace and nodded at her.

The two blonde entwined their hands and were startled as they caught on fire.

"Buffy, go, save yourself, this place is gonna crash down and you did enough, I'll do the rest!" he incited her.

"No, you can't ask me that! I love you... and don't dare to say any crap to me, such as 'No, you don't, but thanks for saying it', because I have showed you perfectly how bloody much I love you in the last two years!" she insisted.

"But don't you think about Dawn, or your friends? Sunshine, you must go on for them," he tried to make her reason, but she shook her head negatively.

"I don't care about anything else, maybe I'm a bit selfish, but I can't take think of the others right now, I can't un-live without you. They can go on living even without me, I just know that. I love them, of course, but I love you more, so much more. So, I'm gonna stay, and you know how stubborn I can be!" Buffy smiled at him, with tearful eyes, as tearful as her Sire's.

"Oh, pet..." he murmured and she raised on the tips of her feet to kiss him, which set their mouths also on fire, as a tear rolled down their eyes, falling on the medallion.

A new light, a pink one, came out from it, hitting the First and making it scream in agony.

"No, this can't be possible, I can't die!" the First screamed, before being definitely destroyed.

"That's the real weapon: the power of love, our love..." Buffy murmured, as all the exits were inaccessible due to the fire that increased and the rubbles that kept falling.

All the building was about to crash down.

"Well, I think that it's far to say, school is out for the bloody summer!" Spike smirked.

Buffy laughed, despite the drama of the situation. "That's one of the million things and more that I love about you. We are burning, we are gonna die... and yet you don't give up your sarcasm!"

He smiled at her and then looked around, pleased by the show of chaos and destruction that surrounded them.

After all, he still was and would always be the Big Bad!

"I want to see how it ends!" he murmured, hugging Buffy, before the flames devoured them.

--

THE END.

So, did you like it?

Lol, calm down, I'm just kidding, I did the same joke in Italian forums, ihihihi, I'm evil!

There's only the dear old TBC, because, although the title was 'The End', this story can't end like this, otherwise I would be the first one to strangle myself, believe me!

I know that now it looks like a tragedy, but you've trusted me so far... do you want to quit trusting me now?

I won't let you down, it's a promise!

I'll try to update asap, really, I'm going to start translating right now..


	40. The Return I

Hello, finally I'm back!  
I know that this time I'm terribly late, I'm ashamed of myself, but truth is that RL and mostly another kind of FF are keeping me pretty busy, so I'm afraid I'll keep being so late again everytime I have to translate a new chapter, so please, be patient, I swear that I'm gonna complete every of my stories, ok?

thank you all sooo very very much! You're so niceee

here's the new part:

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Return

Giles immediately joined the four vampires as they made their way out of the school.

"What happened to her?" the Watcher wondered, looking at the injured and still unconscious vampiress Spike carefully held in his arms. 

"She'll be fine. My pet is strong and with some special help she'll heal faster," her Sire explained, looking at Giles allusively.

"I understand. Alright, I'll help you with that. Anyway, where are the other two of you?" the man asked, a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer suddenly creeping into him.

"They won't be coming with us," Spike answered, serious and obviously grieving, and Giles understood.

"Yeah, they're hopeless, but everyone else has a chance of salvation, so let's not waste our time here, let's get on the bus!" Angelus commented as he observed them intently. "It seems that you have other important business in your mind, so I'll drive!"

Angelus acted coldly and selfishly, because he didn't want the others to realize how sorry he was for the unlucky twist of fate that the two vampires from the other dimension had met.

After all, he had been kinda fond of them by then.

Drusilla didn't speak, but she seemed to know something than the others didn't.

The brunette vampire set the vehicle in motion once they all were inside, going as fast as he could, because it turned into a run against time for real when the street began literally disappearing as they left it behind, swallowed in a deadly vortex along with the rest of Sunnydale.

He managed to cross the town's limit border, and through the rear-view mirror he saw that the vortex stopped right on the edge of the border, exhaling a relieved sigh that he'd gotten all of them out safe and sound before it had been too late.

Taking advantage of the grey and cloudy sky, they all got off the bus, even Buffy, who was still being carried by Spike.

Giles had doctored her wounds with a first aid kit he'd conveniently brought, and afterwards had also given her a little of his blood, after Spike had guaranteed that he wouldn't let her drain him, of course, and that had come a long way in restoring her health. And her Sire's 

precious blood had done the rest.

The vampiress wasn't strong enough to stand up yet, but at least she was conscious again.

Everyone stared at the crater that held what had once been Sunnydale in front of them.

"Whoever did this?" Giles wondered, taking off his glasses to polish them.

"GB," Buffy whispered hoarsely.

Spike's attention fell on the Welcome to Sunnydale sign that had been smashed onto the ground. "And LES, no doubt about that," he smirked and then he burst out laughing. "I can't believe it, there's no more bloody Sunnyhell!" he exulted.

With the little energy she still had, Buffy slapped him, although she didn't manage to do it as hard as she'd meant to.

"You, stupid! Show some respect for them, at least. They sacrificed themselves to save our world!" she said with tearful eyes.

"No, no, he's right; we all should be laughing out loud!" Drusilla exclaimed.

"Did you just told me that I'm right? Ok, what? Did I end up in another dimension, too?" Spike said, sarcastically, as always.

"What do you mean, Dru?" Buffy wondered.

"They're not here anymore, that's true, but it doesn't mean that they are dead. They just went back home, but maybe one day we'll see them again. That's why we can laugh!" she explained.

"Well, I wanna trust you for once!" Spike said.

"If Dru says so, I believe it, too!" Buffy smiled relieved.

"Good Boy. Miss Edith will give you a double slice of cake at her next tea party. And she wants you to meet all her friends, too!" the vampiress exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Giles looked at them in confusion.

"Well, I don't know if yours is an award or a punishment. How am I supposed to stand a bloody tea party with all your bloody dolls? Ok, I'm an Englishman and a cup of tea is always precious, but there are limits to everything!" Spike said, rolling his eyes.

Since no one could see him, Angelus also smiled relieved by the wonderful news.

"I know that my baby can't be wrong," he said, cuddling with his Childe. "I just wonder how you manage to do that every single time."

"Mon amour, je sois unique!" she smiled.

Angelus narrowed his eyes. "Are you still in rambling mood'" he glanced at her in disbelief.

She shook her head negatively.

"No, I just took some French lessons for real, a couple of years ago, but I wanted it to be a secret," she explained. "Anyway, after two weeks I killed my teacher. He kept correcting me and that made Princess so nervous," she added.

Angelus burst out laughing, holding her tight as he beamed with pride. "Oh, please, my love, promise me that you'll never change..." he murmured, between kisses.

"It's not that I want to break this romantic scene, but what are we gonna do now?" Spike asked interrupted them, while Buffy nodded.

"It's simple. This time we'll move to my beloved Ireland and I don't wanna hear any complains. I know that you would prefer Paris to improve your French, honey, but maybe next time. Now it's Daddy's turn to be happy!" he turned to Drusilla.

"Since the world is full of Slayers now, every place sounds good to me, we won't miss on the fun!" Spike shrugged. "Just one condition: we must return to London first, just to pick up the DeSoto. You know that I can't un-live without my baby, and boy! Now I'm so happy I didn't bring my beloved car here!" he added.

Buffy confined herself to nod and then she turned to Giles.

"What about you, Giles? What are you gonna do?" she asked him.

"Well, I'll return to my London for a while to see my dear wife again. And then it will be trouble for me when I tell her that I want to move to Cleveland, because I found out that there's another Hellmouth there, less dangerous, but I want to check it out anyway. I already forced Harm to leave Sunnydale and start a new life in London. Maybe this time she won't want to start any new life, but end mine!" Giles explained, concerned, making the four vampires laugh.

(End I)

So, are you a little more relieved now that you find out that our dear blondies didn't die?

And in part II you'll see them again, it's a promise.

I hope you'll still llike it..


End file.
